


Fallen

by Geert_Wim



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Bae, Bottom Eddy Chen, Demon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M, Top Brett Yang, Wingfic, angel - Freeform, angel!eddy, breddy - Freeform, damnation, demon!brett, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim
Summary: Abstract: This is based off the biblical story of the angels who slept with human women which lead them to be chained under the earth awaiting judgment which happens when it’s the end of the world. They’re meant to be judged by the human souls rather than God.It’s a somewhat modern take on that idea but still includes breddy themes.Summary: Angels are warriors and worshippers meant to only serve their purpose but when the angel Eddy Chen finds himself falling in love with a human woman he falls from his righteousness which leaves him awaiting judgement. This isn’t bad news for all though a familiar demon, Brett Yang, that has been stalking the holy creature takes this as an opportunity to get closer to the angel
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 79
Kudos: 108





	1. Garden of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/gifts).



_Day one:_

The garden of stone was void of any life other than the lonely soul chained to the ancient pillars seemingly of roman origin. The room stood in a perfect circular array with only some light shining through the cracks if any. Thick vines and moss grew on the walls surface, interlacing together in harmony.

How selfish it was for a being such as him to believe he could love. How selfish of him to think he could hold her in his arms. To have it as a dream or to make it a reality was a sin that lead upon this judgement, for it was not his purpose to love but rather to serve and protect. So here he was in this barren land weighed down by the chains of his shame waiting for the end of the days. 

Tears stained brawny skin as golden feathers draped over his quivering shoulders trying to beat the chill of the rock. He laid in the fetal position when the seated position got to uncomfortable under the weighted metal.

“Oh what a shame that the righteous has fallen.” an eerie voice echoed across the stones,” But if I must say I am quite happy to see you. You even look pretty with those chains and tears. Would you mind telling me how something so pristine ended up here?’ the owner of the disembodied voice revealed himself but the chained angel did not look up instead he kept his tear stained eyes on the demons leather shoes.

“ Why have you come to torment me?” the previous question was ignored, for he would not tell such scum of his sins.

“ Well I haven’t seen you since the battle of Babel when you smote me from atop the tower. You looked so fierce with that double edged sword-I still have the scar from it on my chest- and that fire in your eyes, it’s sad that you have neither now. But to get to the point, you didn’t kill me that day, instead spared me. I remembered your grace and simply thought that I could extend you some too. So you see it’s not the purpose of torment” His tormentors voice was soft yet deep, almost achieving a soothing tone.

“ Your father is of lies and deceit so how could a son of such things show what he has not been given. Only grace can come from the one true king!” He growled bitterly wishing he could be alone in his sorrows.

“ It doesn’t seem you were given much grace” bat like wings unfurled from the demons back–they were leathery with burns and holes searing through them– as he squatted down in front of the broken form. Clawed fingers carefully clasped around the others sharp jaw to tilt his head up–forcing him into eye contact," You're a warrior at least have enough pride to look into the eyes of your given enemy"

" Pride comes before a fall, so I don't have any. If I await my judgement I will be shown the Heavens grace" Blood shot eyes furrowed into a glare as he examined the demons features. He remembered the slitted eyes covered by glasses and the messy black hair well. It had been millennia since they crossed each other's paths but nonetheless he recognized the rounded yet sharp features. 

" Are you sure about that because it seems to me that you've already fallen" The demon sighed almost in a sad manner as he used his thumb to stroke the boys cheek thinking it a shame that they'd no longer meet in the heat of battle but rather in the heat of hell–what a shame for something so pretty. Speaking of fire, being this close he could now see how the angel shivered ever so slightly," You look cold." 

He got no response just an icy glare: nonetheless, he took his suit jacket off to drape over the others folded wings and shaking shoulders. What a strange thing for a demon to be showing such kindness to something so righteous unlike he but what was stranger was that the demon had stalked this particular angel for almost centuries. The creature fascinated him upon end which gave him the desire to own it and seeing it now fallen was a perfect chance to try. Sparing a demon has appeared to be one of many mistakes the angel had made. 

" I'm Brett by the way" He gave a toothy grin, which showed off his fangs. Brett adjusted the suit top a bit longer just for the purpose to touch the soft wings with his clawed fingers," So what's your name?"

He of course already knew but he decided to let that stay a secret.

The angels eyes softened into confusion not knowing why such an evil creature was being so kind," It's Edward… but you can call me Eddy.." maybe the company wasn’t that bad. At least he got to be a bit warmer even if the suit jacket was a tad small.

“ I like it” Brett giggled to himself as he fell on his butt to sit cross legged in front of Eddy, “ So how long do you have to wait for judgement?”

“ I don’t know, all I know is that it happens when this world dies,” A sigh slipped past his chapped lips. He paused when he felt some rustling on his chains,” Hey, what are you doing!?”

“ I’m getting you out of these, duh!” The demon laughed thinking it would be much more interesting with his prey free.

“ no no no no you can’t do that! I have to obey my punishment!” The angel quickly tried to jerk away.

“ Pfft what’s with you angels and obedience even when facing punishment” Brett scoffed as he fumbled with the chains looking for a weak point in the metal. 

“ My Lord and my King is good that is why we obey! That is why I obey even if I am to face punishment because I know if I follow through with this he will forgive me but if I become rebellious I’ll surely be thrown into the fiery pits for eternity like your already destined damnation” the demon had seen no other that was so content with staying in bondage.

He growled lowly in response hating the mention of the eternal damnation and the mention of the lord in which Eddy spoke so highly of“ Hate to tell you but you ain’t going to be forgiven even if you stay in your chains, in the end us fallen all burn.” his hands clutched the chains finding a breaking point.

“ You don't know my king!!” Sobs ripped through his body as he struggled to get away from the temptation of freedom. The reason for his cries was due to the fear of being cast aside into the flames to never see the mentioned again “ Please stop! I don’t want to be separated from my king! I don’t want to be separated from him…..” 

Eddy had thought about it often-especially on lonely nights- what if he’d never get to see the glory again. What if he would never see those crystal like blue eyes again or the subtle smile that was as a proud father watching his children. He realized in these times that he had loved those wonderful things, oh why had he squandered that!

“ STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR KING!” Brett basically roared in anger he hated the mention and he hated how the supposedly broken angel could still speak so lovingly of him," HE CAST YOU ASIDE LIKE DIRT!"

He hated it beyond any rational hatred so he gripped the chains and the struggling angels throat,” If you want me to stop then make me!” his eyes flared with crimson hues as the urge grew to hurt this still holy creature, he wanted to corrupt him, he wanted to know him.

A righteous fire filled Eddy’s eyes,” I will not stop!” he dry screamed seeing a hand was clasping his throat. He thrashed and twisted with strong flails. He might of been chained and seemingly helpless but Eddy was a warrior for as long as he knew so he managed to swiftly kick Brett in the ribs. The sickening crack of broken bones echoed in his ears as he looked fiercely in the direction of the demon who had skid a few feet away from him. 

There were no screams or cries of pain but rather a threatening along with an insane kind of laughter that bubbled out of the demons throat as he sat up impishly to look at his rival. Brett ever so giddily held up some of the broken chain lanks, a childlike grin spreading across his features,” Angel you’re free!”

“ I’m going to fudging kill you! I told you not to free me!” Eddy was admittedly stiff from not using his legs in awhile but, nevertheless, he stood to his feet so he could lunge at the creature that was already sitting.

Brett couldn’t stop laughing even as he was slammed against the floor and long fingers wrapped around his throat, he just found it hilarious how Eddy couldn’t curse yet could threaten murder. He lightly reached a hand up to stroke the boys hair behind his ear,” You look beautiful sitting in my lap even if you’re trying to strangle me.” his hand slid away from the angels hair to instead cup the back of his head; suddenly, pulling him into a kiss which was more the clashing of teeth and shocked screaming rather than something pleasant. He wanted the angel to be his, part of him wanted to be worshipped by the angel just like the creator Eddy was so scared to be separated from. 

“ What the heck is your problem!” The kiss was broken with Eddy’s fist colliding with the others cheek before he rolled off Brett to curl up and sulk in his own little ball of pity. He had no clue how to read Brett. At first the man is peacefully talking to him, the next a fit of anger but now all giggly and kissing him!

Brett didn’t even care about the hit to his face all he could do was goofily touch his lips with his fingers, at least that was one thing he could claim,” I knew it would be more fun with you free from your chains! You have so much more fire!” he laughed more then rolled to his side to face the currently sulking Eddy,” It was the exact same look you gave me at babel. Your irises looking as if embers then your golden skin looking as if it’s glowing under your righteous anger. It’s glorious, the only thing missing is your sword. It would be much more fun if you had that.” he grinned almost with a childlike wonder.

“ Dude you have so many weird mood swings I don’t even know how to handle you” Eddy grumbled but made no move just stayed curled in his ball of pity.

“ I think it’s obvious” Brett slowly got to his feet with a considerable amount of trouble considering the broken ribs,” I just want to know you. Like I said I want to extend a grace to you like you did to me once. No I can not do it the same way it was given to me but I can give you company and give you a target for all your emotions along with energy.”

“ Well I do not want to know you, Brett . I want to pout in my ball of protection”

“ Oh that’s the first time you’ve said my name! Say my name again?” He waddled over to the angel with a few wheezes before flopping next to him,” Then I will sulk with you until you decide you want to know me, Eddy’ 

( Authors note- In old language to say you want to know someone usually has a more intimate implication or sexual one) 

“ You don’t get the satisfaction of hearing it again not after such a filthy thing you pulled” Eddy huffed in defiance.

“ Was I that bad of a kisser?” Brett stretched his hand out to allow his fingers to slightly stroke the ends of the pale feathers. They felt so soft and fluffy that it reminded him of a cloud.

“ Yes and not to mention you’re a man! It made it double filthy! Haven’t I committed enough sins already.” Eddy tried to keep his speech even and stern but the touch to his sensitive wings didn’t help his attempts. It tickled too much.

Brett wanted to touch more of those lovely feathers since he had none of his own“ I don’t see the problem. Isn’t the one you’ve given commitment to a man and don’t you basically worship him in your adoration and through your love?” he still hated the mention but he wanted to prove his point since Eddy literally sobbed due to separation anxiety from it.

“ That’s different because it’s pure, whatever, you did was definitely not pure once-soever.” Eddy flinched when he felt one of the clawed fingers hit a wound near the base of his left wing. He hadn't realized how close the other actually was to him, it was unsettling but he was also too stubborn to move.

Brett grabbed two fistfuls of feathers spreading them apart trying to see what was inflicting the angel the thought of something pure made him want to taint Eddy more. Also the boy wasn't exactly stopping him from touching so it just gave him more temptation to do so," Your wing is bloody down here, is it from the chains" 

Eddy spread his uninjured wing to try and flick Brett away with it," It doesn't really matter how it came to be but I never gave you permission to get all touchy with me so would you stop touching!"

" if that's what you want" The demon sighed as he glanced for where his suit jacket had gone, once he spotted it he got up to retrieve it so he could once again drape it over the Angel.

" I'll be back tomorrow, yeah? Maybe with some blankets to make this place more cozy. But I have work to do I suppose" and with that the demon disappeared.

_Day two:_

Brett smiled slightly to the sight of Eddy curled up around his jacket quietly sleeping. He had made sure to silence the sound of his wings and shoes as he entered the ruins so his presence would come as a surprise. It was in his nature to sneak and lurk rather than being blatant about his presence, that's how he could masterfully ensnare the human souls he so hated. 

Never make his presence or influence known until it was too late. 

He had fulfilled his promise of yesterday though and had brought some blankets for the shivering mess; however, he had also brought some other pleasantries just in the thought of appeasing his newly acquired prey.

" He almost seems innocent and soft when asleep like this. " Brett chuckled lowly to himself knowing it was the exact opposite when the angel was in his wake but he rather liked the challenge of a worshipping warrior more so than a blubbering child," Even with his chains broken he's so content on staying to obey and praise. I hate it yet I want it." 

Brett slowly sunk down into a squat to cover the boy in one of the blankets he had collected but it seemed the angel had stirred awake due to hearing the familiar voice," you smell like rotting flesh" 

His voice was groggy from sleep.

" Oh that's because I was on torture duty last night. Human souls get no rest in Hell if I have anything to say about it" Brett grinned proud of himself, he loved to watch humanity suffer whether in life or in death, suffering was his hobby.

Eddy made a disgusted face before opening his eyes," You sound like you enjoy that fact a lot"

" Well I pretty much hate humanity and the human race so you're right. Sure they are fun to toy with but I indeed enjoy my job! My work is besides the point of me being here, though." Brett slowly rummaged through the pile of stuff he had brought to find a small first aid kit," also my ribs are okay now if you want another round. Um anyways I got this for your wing." 

He held the kit out almost in a shy manner not expecting for the angel to trust him enough to apply it.

Eddy slowly sat up still with the others suit jacket huddled over his shoulders along with the newly acquired blanket. He gingerly took the kit, fumbling with it between his hands to see if it was a trick. After awhile of sensing no threat he opened it with a small," Thank you, Brett" 

Brett couldn't stop the weird way his heart fluttered to the thanks, it would probably be the closest thing he'd get to praise for now," Did you sleep well Eddy?"

" Not really. There isn't much peace here obviously if a demon like you got in" He chuckled with a small eye roll now not minding the company as much, it was honestly a relief to hear a voice other than his inner thoughts.

" Am I so bad?"

" Well you were just talking about your enjoyment of torturing people so you tell me" Eddy snickered with a stretch of his wings–allowing the jacket and blanket to fall off–so he'd have easier accessibility to his wound.

" There's nothing wrong with loving your job, it's usually commemorated" Brett let his head tilt back with a chuckle as he watched the way the others wings flexed elegantly," So what was your job?" Just like the angels name he had also known the angels role but wanted to make conversation.

" I was a guardian and a watcher. I really loved doing it. " Eddy smiled fondly before sighing to his idiocy–briefly giving up on trying to bandage his wing on his own," Maybe I loved it too much, after all I am here"

" Your chains are broken you could leave." He quietly inched closer after a bit of watching failed attempts so he gently took the bandages from the angels hands.

" It still doesn't change the fact of me being sent here in the first place even if I wander away and secondly I don't have any of my holy power or flight as an option so even if I did want to I can't leave either" Eddy glanced at Brett only with a small huff of defiance as a warning for the boy not to try anything funny or he'd get kicked again.

Brett just rolled his eyes with some sort of amusement in response," I could always help with the leaving of this place" he hummed allowing his nimble fingers to make fast work with bandaging the wound," I'm guessing you can wrap up the other things rubbed raw on your own" it was murmured more to himself than to Eddy so he got no response on the matter.

" you want to look through some of the other things I brought" Brett offered once he was done with a side glance to his pile. His choices would certainly appease the angel or at the least make him more cozy amongst the stone room and pillars.

Eddy blinked owlishly to the pile having just noticed it," Dang I must be losing my watcher abilities if I didn't notice that hunking thing"

" well you haven't had much to observe and are hanging out with a demon. I think you've been alone too much, " Brett smirked as he stood," But sadly I can't hang out any longer I'm being summoned to fulfill someone's curse.

_Day three:_

Eddy must of been busy after Brett had left with using the things brought to his advantage because it was a lot homier the third time Brett walked in. Fairy lights were strung between pillars and wrapped around heavy vines so they would drape perfectly with their peaceful glow. He had even used some of the blankets to hang as curtains so he could modulate the cold air seeping in and with the rest of the blankets Eddy had created a little nest in the center of the room.

" I like what you did with the place, it seems a bit more lively like your spirit. I got you something else you may like" Brett clutched a little golden cross in his hand. It didn't really hurt him or have any power over him either. He had always thought humans were funny when they'd try to hang up crosses or omens to lure evil spirits away without actually believing. It had no power if there was no belief so on his way down to the ruins he had snatched the trinket off of a frightened old lady then continued his journey. Brett thought Eddy would like a small reminder of home and had no doubt it would hold some kind of power while in the angels hand thus he thought it a good shiny gift.

Eddy tiredly poked his head out of his nest when hearing the demon enter, he didn't know why but he felt himself excited to hear the other man's voice. The company couldn't be that bad if it meant not being lonely and surrounded by cold darkness most of the time. His eyes danced over the golden object held in hand with less suspicion than he had the other day but still he wanted to make sure the cross wasn't upside down and that he wasn't going to summon Satan by touching it or something. Once he had observed it to be normal a gorgeous grin spread across his face in pure delight as he stood to his feet to quickly approach," It's beautiful!" He said in excitement of being given something familiar before reality hit him again reminding him that it was a demon showering him in these gifts. Those creatures aren't known to be kind, instead to be conniving," Why do you have one of these?"

This, however, did not stop him from taking the necklace into his hands, reveling how the cool metal felt in his palms.

" I acquired it after giving a grandma a heart attack" Brett shrugged nonchalantly trying to hide the fact of how intensely he watched every reaction with a bubbling pride.

" I will try not to let that ruin this gift" Eddy almost felt horrified imagining a poor old lady dying as a little slanky demon stole her necklace but it reminded him of home so he tried not to think of how alone she must of felt in those moments. Maybe she felt like him. Only having a demon for company as you slowly died wasn't one of the most pleasant ways to go," Nope totally not letting it ruin this" he murmured as he slipped it around his neck with a small sigh of relief.

" Thank you for this. Not for killing the elderly but for the necklace but next time don't take something from a victim to give to me.'

" I promise" Brett chuckled not being able to stop the way his heart fluttered every time he was given thanks,soon it would be reverence.

" For a creature made to be a liar you're really bad at lying" Eddy's eyes furrowed threateningly not wanting any innocent hurt if he could stop it.

" Maybe I'm just bad at sounding truthful because that wasn't a lie," Brett scowled as his natural instinct made him try to shrink away from the fierce look since no demon responded well to divine authority: he would overpower it and own it one day. He had an eternity to try anyways. Despite what his instincts told him, he gathered himself and stood strong under the righteous gaze for he knew what he said to be the truth.

Eddy's eyes slowly softened whilst he gave a small nod of recognition to what Brett had said finding it believable enough.


	2. Appeasement

_ Day four: _

~all my love is for you, all my love is yours~ 

The fire of eternal damnation burnt through his bones in surges in response to hearing the angelic voice singing to something unseen and unheard, which wasn't a strange feeling to Brett. It was a rather normal sensation when hearing the angels sing. It was cruel yet beautiful. The cruelness came from the burning but the beauty from Brett's imagination for when he closed his eyes he could imagine Eddy singing it to him with such a tender and soft loving voice. Perhaps this is what a pure kind of love felt like: No other in ones eyes nor heart. 

Sadly the song was not sung to him, he realized that every time he opened his eyes to see the elegant fingers curled around the golden trinket given as the angel gracefully spun and danced around the room in thought he was alone.

" heh cute," Brett chuckled under his breath with an eye roll taking a small pride in knowing he had given the trinket that had pleased Eddy so much.

Brett decided to just leave without a goodbye or hello that day.

_ Day five: _

" Oh you play the violin!" Eddy loomed over Brett curiously since he didn't see him yesterday. He had almost missed the company. Key word almost.

" Haven't you ever heard of the song ' The devil went down to Georgia' it's a known thing that us devil's play fiddle or in sophisticated terms a violin" Brett set his black case down making sure to be careful with it. After hearing the angel singing he figured he could win the others attention through music.

"Isn't it a country song? Country music is of the devil." Eddy giggled to his own joke being the only one finding it funny.

Brett put his hand on his chest in an offended gesture" No, not even we like that shit! The yeehaw is all from you guys after all it's all like heaven God stuff and 'merica so don't pin it on us innocent devils for once you're guilty of something awful!" 

" I'm going to pretend you didn't say yeehaw and 'merica that should be a sin all on its own." He lightly pushed Brett's shoulders which was actually a lot harder than expected.

" We can make a special place in hell specifically for those people" Brett stumbled a bit before trying to push Eddy back but the angel wouldn't budge, he was like a brick wall.

" Heaven doesn't want them so somewhere they have to be special" A dramatic sigh escaped his lips," on a more random note, you forgot your suit jacket here. Don't you want it back?"

“ I don’t want our conversation to be corrupted by country music any longer anyways. Hmm yeah could you grab my suit jacket actually, it would be nice to wear while I played violin for you. It would create the classy effect on my perfermonce” He gave a crooked grin whilst staring up at the looming figure. 

Eddy gave a brief nod as he went to retrieve the item that needed to be returned. He thought he left it somewhere in his nest for safe keeping. He quickly scavenged through the blankets until he found the simple black blazer,” Since Paganini sold his soul I expect you to harness it to play me something lovely” He decided to just toss the blazer over as he sat down oh the sheets.

“ I’ll play better than Paganini! Besides that I have a very pressing question.” Brett cocked his head curiously as he caught what belonged to him,” Did you sleep with my jacket this whole time?’

“ Hmm yeah, I’d also drape it over my shoulders when I’m awake because it would make me feel less exposed.” Eddy said simply not finding it a strange or embarrassing thing to admit, it was just the truth.

Brett anxiously licked his dry lips as he allowed himself to imagine the angel snuggled into his jacket or with it draped over him in some more provocative poses but then he realized how exposed the angel actually was. His eyes wandered over the others form only clad in a torn tunic and bandages, he also needed a grooming: messy hair, feathers going in different directions instead of being uniform, then not to mention the dirt smudges along with stained blood around the boys bruises and injuries.

” Don’t worry, we’ll change that” He sighed bitterly. Brett wasn’t blind in any means he had just become used to the abused appearance.

Eddy nodded slightly as he wrapped a fuzzy blanket around himself in anticipation for what Brett would play for him,” Okay...so what are you playing me?”

“tchaikovsky violin concerto op. 35"

_ Day 7 _

" Did you bring your violin again? You played so beautifully yesterday" The seventh day Brett came Eddy was actually waiting for him instead of being asleep in his blanket fort.

" no sadly I didn't. I thought it better if we could get you cleaned up and feeling less exposed." Brett held up his offering of clothing, a water bottle and cleaning cloth. For a demon it was hard to get water so he got what he could lay his bony hands on," So please get out of that ratchet garb"

" It's tradition to stay in torn tunics and dirt to show that you're groveling and repentant, I don't think I should change," Eddy allowed himself to run his fingers over the soft fabric.

" but Eddy don't you want to look pretty for when he comes back for you" Brett spoke slyly resorting to manipulation to get the taller to listen to him.

The angel took on a thoughtful look thinking what the demon said to be logical enough: if he wanted to be accepted he had to be good enough to earn it which meant through his looks too," I would like to clarify that just because you are pampering me does not make you in control but I do accept your clothing offer" he puffed his chest and fluffed his feathers slightly in a show of his supposed dominance and control of the situation.

Brett couldn't help but laugh not being able to stop himself from imagining an angry little bird," Yes I understand, now why don't you sit down so I can groom your wings, I know you can't do that by yourself"

" well I could but I don't think allowing you to help will hurt anything" Eddy stopped puffing himself instead sitting in a docile manner to obey what Brett asked of him much to the demons amusement.

Brett carefully strode behind the other, noticing the visible tension running through the others body given it is a weak position to have his back exposed to a possible threat. The barrier of distrust was still in tact just not on as high of a demand,” Relax your wings for me.” he whispered soothingly as he squatted down willing his fingers to brush over the once pristine feathers,” Gonna groom you real nice”

He chuckled with a hum. Dainty hands quietly pampered the neglected areas with great care.

“ It tickles”The angels voice hit a higher pitch through his breathy giggles,” Stop that it tickles!” he tried to wiggle away.

“ Stop squirming it won’t tickle as bad” Brett grinned fighting the urge to just outright tickle the taller male to show him the difference,” Come on settle down. Your wings are going to look so pretty and healthy.”

“ But it tickles!” His complaints were cut off by a scream however for the hands on his wings quickly went to his short ribs in an actual tickling motion,” Aaaaaaaaaaah no no no no no!”

The way the angel squirmed and laughed hysterically was enough to titillate the demon's senses as a sly grin spread across his features in amusement“ See this is what tickling is!"

He finally released the laughing mess to go back to the grooming of the boys wings–once he calmed down– then started to clean them as well as he could with the rag he had brought for such. Once the blood and dirt was washed off the vibrant color of gold could be seen. Brett sighed as he reminisced of those golden wings, he was so very fond of them, the reality of their state now was almost sad and it didn't seem that Eddy's wound on his left one was getting any better but worse, if the blood soaked bandages told him anything.

" ready to clean up and change your clothes. We're going to have to conceal your wings first though"

" I don't know if I can conceal them...not exactly all powerful right now" Eddy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with a shy chuckle.

Brett carefully put his hands to the base of the angels wings," I got this, it may sting a bit since you're not used to it."

Eddy took a deep breath then forced himself to relax, it was something he could handle after all there were worse pains in the universe that he could be facing and has faced, thus making the stinging like needle sensation coursing through his body to be child's play. It only lasted for a couple seconds in fluctuated pulsations going up his spine.

" Thanks" he quietly stretched thinking it was a tad weird not to have his wings out.

" You're welcome,"Brett ruffled the angels hair lightly before standing up," I'll let you clean your body in privacy. So I'll be back tomorrow. I hope you like the clothing" 

_ Day 8 _

" come on you have to model the new clothes for me!"

" Mmmmmm it's too early just let me hibernate"

" but I want to see, come on"

" You can wait until the sun is up. Lights out means it's sleepy time and I am going to sleep. You are free to join me if you want."

Demons didn't really sleep since they were restless beings that could never get peace but he couldn't reject such an offer. It was a little known fact that much like birds angels would have nesting partners, if they were to sleep, because there is safety in pairs of two: To be accepted as one either meant Eddy trusted Brett enough or he was just really lonely along with being anxious from all the time spent alone–this was the more likely option out of the two; nonetheless, Brett took the opportunity no matter what it meant.

He slipped off his sneakers before approaching the fort of blankets deciding maybe he should get some pillows to add to its comfort "Joining you sounds nice."

Eddy tiredly lifted the fuzzy blanket so Brett could climb under to join him in the nesting ritual.

Brett sighed happily at the comfortable heat that radiated from the closeness of the other male," You know demons can't sleep, right? We don't have that grace of rest because we aren't granted peace" he felt a strong hand cover his forehead in a gentle fashion.

" Well you've never nested with an angel before. With the peace I have left in my presence I will grant you, so you can experience what it feels like" Eddy wasn't sure what drove him to do this but Brett was being so kind to him, so he believed that Brett deserved something in return, even if it was something as small as sleeping and nesting.

Brett felt himself relax as if his body was just trying to melt into the blankets, it felt so strange to have the unknown sense lull at him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he loved it. He found himself planning to nest with the angel again if it meant he could close his eyes without torment.

Eddy hummed softly as he watched the slinky man fall into a deep slumber," Even you deserve some sleep" 

He carefully took Brett's glasses off to put elsewhere before he himself turned to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see if I can be consistent on posting chapters. Commitment hahaha I've never heard of that before


	3. Outing

_Day 9_

It turned out they slept the day away because when Brett woke up he found himself nestled into Eddy's side with a protective arm around his shoulders ;whereas, his own arms draped over the angels waist, although he couldn't offer much protection in his touch. 

Eddy didn't open his eyes but sensed that the smaller male was awake." Oh you've woken up, good morning. Did you enjoy it?"

" It felt amazing! I've never experienced anything like it in my time living," he wanted to experience sleep more often if that's what it had to offer,"Um do you think I could sleep with you more often?" Brett asked shyly deciding to move away from the cuddles while he did so.

Eddy hummed in thought ; he really didn't mind the company it reminded him of home to have someone to pair with," I'd be fine with it. It actually gets really lonely at night so you could stay with me instead of always leaving… I mean like you can leave in the mornings to do whatever you do during the day but yeah it would be nice not to be in the darkness alone" he rambled trying to get the simple point across that he wanted to have Brett there although it being a rather odd want.

" Are you scared of the dark?"

" No! It's just cold and empty. Void of anything really except my daunting thoughts just playing over everything I did wrong."

Brett could relate, just because he was a demon didn't mean he liked darkness nor did he really like light both were cruel reminders of the path he was eternally set on," Will I become one of those thoughts at night if I stay?"

Eddy shifted into a seated position with a sigh," I don't regret you. I do question myself for feeling that way and striking a friendship but against all instinct I can not bring myself to regret it or wish for it any other way"

Brett's cheeks were tainted pink in response to the words," You could have simply said no." he playfully punched the boys shoulder with a shy giggle,” So I guess I’ll be back here tonight so we don’t sleep another day away.” he hopped up to his feet with some clumsy movements.

Brett paused in thought as he eyed over the alone form, he almost felt bad for leaving the angel to his lonesome,” Hey why don’t you come with me since you’re all dressed up and cleaned now.” he hopefully offered his hand.

Eddy reluctantly took brett’s hand into his much larger one,” Yeah… That sounds nice.” he licked his lips anxiously not to fond of disobeying but also not very fond of being alone in dim lighting so he was going to take his chances with the demon.

Brett pulled the boy into his chest as he unfurled his wings since he’d have to do both of their flying,” Stay calm” he murmured before lowly humming whilst he tapped his foot approximately 6 times against the stone. 6 the number of man, the number that said man was their own God. As the last tap echoed through the stone hall a blackest of black portal opened up under their feet to consume. It let out the putrid smell of rotting flesh along with the sound of screaming from the damned. The portal was a gateway straight to hell, Eddy could feel his heart bleed for those poor folk stuck in the blazing heat. The darkness felt suffocating especially with the feel of flames licking their flesh without there actually being any fire in the tunnel. Brett made sure to fly swiftly to avoid any other demons that would be aggressive towards the angel. 

“ Don’t faint on me now we’re almost out” Brett gave a quick reassuring squeeze knowing such a pure creature wouldn’t be used to the pressure that came with the gateways.

Eddy’s fingers curled up into the demons suit jacket trying to keep his focus on the sound of Brett’s breath and the feel of his heart beat, it was more assuring than everything else surrounding them. He was not weak by any means but the surroundings felt heavier than the chains he had worn: the air was crushing.

"We're out, you can open your eyes now," Eddy wasn't even aware that he had closed them in the first place. They slowly fluttered open trying to adjust to the sunlight that he hadn't seen or felt in what seemed like ages. It was just as beautiful as he remembered with all the vibrant colors mixed with the warmth of the air. He shuffled away from the demon who was concealing his wings and horns so they could walk around like normal people without being noticed by others.

Brett eyed Eddy over with a small smile spreading over his lips, this is the first time he could see the clothes well. He thought they fit the boys frame well,he was just clad in black ripped jeans–tight fitting of course–a short sleeved black turtleneck with a grey then black jacket layered over it and of course the golden cross necklace that brought the angel so much comfort," The sunlight really compliments your outfit. I'm surprised you didn't go with the pastel pink and denim though"

" This outfit looked warmer so that's why I chose it to wear it first. I fancied it a lot though so maybe next time I’ll wear it, also it's all black basically so I doubt the sun could compliment it. Black absorbs light" Eddy ran a hand through his hair with a warm chuckle and small grin.

Brett broke out laughing for no particular reason besides him finding the angel goofy and cute“ Don’t have to be a smart ass about it, I’m trying to compliment you!”

“ Better watch your language,” Eddy snickered slightly as he playfully flicked the demon in the forehead now that his horns were hidden. He found it strange not being able to see the leathery wings, horns or spiny tail. The angel felt himself missing that appearance since it was what he was used too but then again the more human appearance was more appealing to the eyes. None of the demonic rage was apparent besides a dead look and his eyes were no longer slitted but filled with deep brown irises: it almost made Brett seem cute without the intimidating features;however, it didn’t change how cunning he actually was.

  
  


“ They say ass in your holy book a lot so it's technically not a bad word. Ass means donkey so ass ass ass! Plus smart ass sounds better than smart donkey" Brett swatted at the hand flicking at him with a small chuckle,” but you know if I said I wanted your ass it would have some different implications other than me wanting your pet donkey.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully before getting smacked upside the head; however, the hit had no malice behind it, just a frisky gesture. 

The demon rubbed the back of his head with a feign of a pout before breaking out laughing,” Okay okay I got it, I’ll watch my language.”

A smirk toyed on the angels lips as they slowly parted,” Yeah you’d better”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty good at posting this it seems. Are you guys proud of me, I'm staying committed!


	4. Shortcut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two days I am back from the dead to post another chapter.  
> A new challenger appears haha

" hurry up! There's a great bubble tea place around here that I love!" Brett took quick steps that were surprisingly big for his short stubby legs.

Eddy was honestly shocked how fast the demon could move,the bubble tea must of been a big motivation," What's so great about bubble tea anyways?'

Brett dramatically turned on his heel with a loud gasp," Don't tell me you've never tried it before! It's the only thing that makes this damned place worth saving, you gotta try it" he quickly grabbed the angels arm to drag him behind whilst simultaneously making the taller move faster.

"Well I never really have had the time to but if it makes someone who hates humanity want to save it, then bubble tea must be good" Eddy stumbled behind for the first few strides before getting into the rhythm of Brett's pace.

Brett only hummed in reply being too focused on their destination rather than their journey; he swiftly turned down an alleyway proclaiming it to be a shortcut but it just seemed to be trouble to Eddy. It was dimly lit even in the daylight and sketchy looking figures crowded the brick walls.

He could see that they were demons hovering near them, whispering deceits amongst one another as if it were a meeting of sorts.

Brett didn't pay much mind since it was his kind despite not really liking his species he knew the task masters by name thus thinking they'd pass through fine if done so quickly. Plus he could see the end of the alleyway. It wouldn’t take long.

A puff of black mist left one of the demons lungs as its yellow eyes followed the angels movements before growling to Brett, " Why did you bring it’s kind to us during such a time?"

" Relax, Anxiety" he spoke to it not caring enough to look at the spirit," He's not going to smite any of you, he doesn't have a weapon to do so. We are just passing through quickly"

However, Brett stopped in his tracks before they could leave the alleyway, a larger demon blocked their exit. The looming form was obviously a king amongst their ranks if the gold necklaces and rings made of gems told him anything. 

This king had three heads to look in all directions one a man, a toad and the other a black cat: All signs of witchcraft.

This meant trouble if someone of such high stature was in the town, something was about to go down.

All the other demons stepped away in fear and shrunk down including Brett with a hiss but Eddy stood his ground eyeing the creature to identify it and its purpose  _ "Baal. The pagan idol who took babies as sacrifice. Also known as one of the seven princes of hell. He has many legions "  _ He thought with a heavy heart, they had stepped into something grim.

"Oh Malady you've made it to our humble meeting although I don't particularly remember you being invited and it seems you've brought a guest. Perhaps an offering ," a large hand clasped the angels face–the cool metal of the rings pressed into Eddy's cheeks–he looked mostly defenseless in the situation," I haven't seen this watcher before in this town. Perhaps you caught him sneaking in here." 

Eddy wasn't sure if he should feel betrayed or if this was an actual mistake on Brett's part–this seemed to be likely given that the demon wasn't invited– but he was sure of one thing which was to never follow Brett on one of his shortcuts again. 

His face contorted in disgust as he tried to wrench his head away definitely not wanting to be touched by the literal beast. 

" How interesting for a watcher, this tiny thing doesn't have much power. It seems like more of a pet than a threat.” Baal examined the angels features with a smirk growing on his faces, watching the creature with a predatory gaze as Eddy tried to squirm away from his grip. Baal wasn’t like the other demons when he saw an angel his being was filled with hubris and the legions which made him hold himself higher than all of the holies.

” There’s nothing to fear from this weakling, to show you, why don’t we have some fun roughing it up before throwing it back to its brethren as a threat. This town will be ours.” 

Some of the demonic onlookers cheered as the prince pushed Eddy into the crowd of them. Oh how Eddy was going to enjoy ripping one of those heads off of the prince's torso, or all three once he managed to get away from all the clawed hands and unwanted touches. Angels would typically fight in flocks against legions since even the greatest warrior could be overpowered by a stronghold if not careful; however, that wasn’t particularly on his mind since this was about survival. 

Brett did not cheer like the others but stood in horror as the scene played before him, he’d been too careless with his angel being lulled by the sense of security since everything had been going great between them until this particular point.

“ NO!! YOU WILL GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF EDDY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!” Malady had never spoken in such authority before being seen as a much lesser demon. Brett didn’t even know what the hell he was doing until a scarlet hue filled his eyes and he could feel a whip materialize into his palm whilst his wings along with his horns sprouted out once more.

Everyone seemed to still in shock.

“ What did you say,” A low threatening growl escaped the lips of the cat’s head, its slitted eyes focusing on the small form of who dared to rebel against..

“ Did I stutter!

The crack of a whip echoed down the alleyway and the cheer of the angel could be heard amongst the angry roars.

" Yes hit it in its stupid ugly faces!!!" The angels cheers soon died as he saw the great beast throw his friend across the pavement, watching as he skidded and tumbled until his back met the brick wall.

The next thing to catch Eddy's eyes was the gleam of a sword being unsheathed ready to strike.


	5. Broken Bones and Bubble Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slacking and not adding a new chapter consistently but I hope you like it.

His heart sank into his stomach once he saw the familiar gleaming of a damascus gladius. The grooves of use seemed to become makeshift blood lettings or barbs to catch on flesh. It wasn't a pure shine but one stained in cardinal tinges, no light reflected only shadows to consume.  
Eddy's eyes flared with a flicker of flames reflecting from bronzed irises. It was passion or breathing or maybe an unknown protectiveness that bubbled up in his chest because it was righteous, terrible and golden.  
He was not blatant like the demon in his disapproval but rather discrete in his gestures.

The other ravenous creatures were too focused on the blood about to be spilled out on the concrete to pay much attention to the angel they were supposed to hold captive, but with their lord Baal around they wouldn't have to worry about the pitiful creature much longer after all their prince would handle him too.

" It's funny how fond you seem of each other, I suppose I'll give you his head afterwards assuming you're still alive to take my gift" laughter ripped from all three head's throats like a choir," I do so hope you accept it heavenly warrior" he lifted his blade and in one foul swoop it came rushing down, the sound of tearing rung loudly as the metallic scent of blood satisfyingly filled their noses; however, there was no pleasant sound of a body nor a head coming crashing to the ground.  
Instead stood before the prince a very pissed off angle. Eddy had taken the hit for Brett, the evidence of such was bleeding from his chest were the gladius had ripped through tender flesh and fabric–he was honestly more upset about the new shirt being torn since Brett had so kindly gotten it for him. His skin could be healed as for the shirt there was no hope of saving it.  
" You will not lay another finger on him and if he's to die it will be by my hand" his voice came out as a whisper on the wind yet carried a booming authority behind it.  
A small grin spread across Brett's bloodied features as he watched his angel standing in all of his glory. The scene that played out before seemed beautiful but maybe he only thought that because Eddy was defending something so unworthy as him.

" How noble of you. Then you will die together!"

Once again the blade came swooping down in a swift movement. This one did not meet its target though instead coming to a sudden halt as if it hit the brick wall itself. The stopping force was, however, not a wall it was instead long fingers that wrapped around the blade along with the palm of a hand being the stopper.  
The loud sound of k-tch rang through the alley as the ancient blade shattered.

Brett's mouth fell agape in shock much like the rest of their audience. His angel was so surprisingly strong for something that had been cast out of the heavenlies," Yeah suck it you three faced bastard!!!"  
He chanted with excitement as he watched in pure amazement.  
Eddy punched the cat face directly in the nose before he picked his demon up and ran for the opening of the alleyway. Sure he was strong, but he was in no way going to risk fighting a legion. If such an occasion was a typical event there would be other heavenly warriors with a prayer covering that would protect them because otherwise the nephalem had legal right to the lands. Eddy was left with no flock, no prayer covering or right to do what he just did: running was his next best option to get away from the pissed Prince of hell.  
" Crap crap crap! Look at the fine mess you got us into!"  
His words couldn't be taken with malice by Brett since he was being cradled tightly to Eddy's bloodied chest in an act of protection.

"You could take them if you really wanted to" Brett's cockiness often got him into trouble so it seemed Eddy's decision proved wiser. The angel was flattered by the faith although not dumb enough to let it go to his head. Thus he kept running until all enemies were out of sight and until he could no longer run–this is why angels flew gosh darnit!  
" Oi you somehow got us to the bubble tea place! Let's get some!" Brett almost squealed in delight despite Eddy's panting along with attempts to catch his breath.

He rolled his eyes," Dude we look like crap! Also I'm pretty sure you broke something…."

" Eddy it's my dying wish! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase"

__________

" so that was interesting..." Eddy mumbled around the straw, taking a large gulp of the acquired bubble tea in amazement," So your actual name is malady, huh?

Brett laid back on the terrace to watch the setting sun and how the skies filled with crimsons much like their blood soaked forms," Indeed it was" he paused a moment before speaking again," No it's Brett, because I choose it to be. I'm more than my given label"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the person making them bubble tea was in shock and wanted to call an ambulance but the bloodied men wouldn't let them.  
> I'm thinking of making the next chapter more domestic since two chapters were dedicated to a scuffle, what do ya'll think?


	6. Domestic Dwellings

Before Eddy stood the imp like man straightening himself once again, Brett’s lips curled into a grin once he felt his bones cracking back into place with the satisfying sound of _pop pop pop_ : Eddy’s face contorted in disgust pretty sure that it was unnatural for someone with broken bones to twist and turn like he had witnessed. 

“ You mean to tell me you could have done that this whole time?”

“ I thought you knew. Perks of being a demon,” Brett ran a hand through his hair pushing it back whilst eyeing over the angels form with a small hum: people covered in blood was more of his style, especially when a reminder of how the angel had protected him,” Aren’t you going to heal your cut? “

“ If I could I would but it’s wiser to reserve any power for something important” Eddy rolled his eyes as he watched the sun completely disappear underneath the blanket of a starry night in awe. The universe was something that never failed to amaze him, it was something rare and beautiful only created to be seen by his eyes; what a beautiful thing. 

Brett glanced towards the sky to see what the angel was admiring in wonder. The demon also wondered but not in amazement of the sky; rather in curiosity of what it would be like seeing through those bronzed orbs. He wanted to see what Eddy saw that made his eyes twinkle in delight. 

The angel blinked owlishly before finally turning to face his friend with a soft delighted smile, “ Isn’t it beautiful Brett?”

Brett found himself blushing as his own eyes lit up to the soft smile that was shown to him,” Yeah it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen”

He wasn’t talking about the universe though, oh no, he was talking about the bloodied beauty loyally standing by his side. 

What was this feeling that made his dead heart pound against his chest whilst his stomach clenched as if about to vomit? He didn’t know and he kinda liked that ,” Hey,“ we should get cleaned up,sadly no magical disappearing blood.” 

“Come on I know a place.” Brett carefully grasped Eddy’s hand liking the feel of how big and protective it was compared to his own palms.

“You won’t lead us to another demonic division will you?” He spoke a bit jokingly but in reality was being serious since it would probably kill them to have a second encounter with the mob. Eddy squeezed the demon’s hand in a tender gesture while he rubbed his thumb against the others knuckles almost as if he was making sure he was okay. This only succeeded in making Brett’s heart pound harder from the obvious show of affection.

So he replied the only way he could which was by squeaking out,” Of course not! I’ll fly us there now though so huddle close to me…” 

The taller male did as told with a sigh wishing he could fly himself but with the condition of his left wing that was a fat chance,” Don’t drop me”

Eddy giggled playfully before Brett scooped him up into his arms.

” I won’t let you fall again,” Brett spoke hushly with warm undertones to his voice. He desired to protect his curious creator although he could not offer much of the sorts.

Brett sprung off the terrace with an excited energy in contrast to his soon to be amble flying.

\----------------------------------

“ welcome to the Yang household! This is often my humble dwelling place. So kick back and relax no one is home tonight and probably won’t be for a while .” Brett zapped at the lock which in turn made it click open along with the subtle creak of the door opening,” But it’s house rules to take shoes off so do that before getting comfortable.”

Brett shuffled them both inside with a small grin knowing the home quite well.

Eddy carefully slipped his boots off once he was set on the wooden floor, it was almost amusing how Brett was a little rebel but when it came to following the no shoe rule he was right on top of that!

" So why aren't these people home?"

" Their little boy is in the hospital, that's why. It's actually not my fault before you blame me for it, it was a car accident when with a friend's family… I was actually kind of fond of him, he could somehow see me in the spirit so he'd talk to me like I was an older brother or something," Brett laughed bitterly," It's very sad on this child's behalf"

Eddy listened with quiet thought spotting a family photo," Maybe we could visit him in the hospital together if that's the case." He shuffled over in interest," Is this him? Aww so cute" 

" Yeah that's him. His English name is Hunter. " Brett carefully trotted over," I think I'd like to go see him but maybe tomorrow. Let's just settle in for now, we need to clean up after all and I need to look " 

Eddy nodded slightly allowing his hands to slip away from the picture frame in thought,” I guess our next venture should be to the bathroom in that case, would you so kindly lead the way.”

" Follow me then madame," Brett gave a small bow before quickly running off so the angel couldn't complain or hit him.

  
  


Eddy of course chased after even when the demon made a sharp turn to scurry up the stairs" I saved your butt don't make me regret it" 

His chest rose and fell with his fit of laughter," you can't run forever"

" yes I can! It's what you did!!" Brett dove into the bathroom deeming the bathtub a great hiding spot. He pulled the curtains over afterwards hunkering down in the tub waiting to be found.

  
  


“ Who got us into the situation which made running my only option,” Eddy rolled his eyes once he had pulled open the current in one smooth movement.

The demon looked up at the holy figure almost in delight of being found after their little chasing game. He giggled with a tilt of his head.

“ You found me!”

Eddy squatted down chuckling lightly,” What a convenient hiding spot? Guess we are ready for a bath then.”

“ Together…..?”

“ Well yeah it’s normal” He said it nonchalantly with a ‘yeah duh’ tone to his voice.

“ In that case, let's get your wings out they definitely need groomed. Secondly me and water don’t mix so I’ll just use a cloth and help you clean from outside the tub.”

“ Oops I forgot about the whole being sent out into waterless places thing, sorry” Eddy didn’t say it but he secretly wondered how Brett could drink tea since it was basically leaf water.

\--------------------------------------

" be careful you're going to hurt yourself" Eddy sighed as he pressed his back to the rim of the tub for Brett to groom his wings.

The water licked his fingers in a burning sensation but Brett was determined.

" It's seriously fine it doesn't hurt at all" 

" I can smell your fingers burning, there is literally smoke from the sizzling. I can see and smell it" Eddy's brows furrowed in concern.

Brett shrugged nonchalantly as a refusal to stop running his hands through the feathers, the boys left one really needed a grooming and cleaning around the wound to make sure no infection lingered, it was looking suspiciously swollen, which could indicate pus filling infected glands" I don't need fingertips anyways, but speaking of injury how's that slice on your chest? Does it hurt?"

" Yes you do,to play your violin!," Eddy shot his hands in the air defensively trying to protect such dainty things. He sighed with a small huff, "It's fine really just a bit sore."

Brett being Brett of course ignored the concern" Hmm okay tell me if it gets worse"

" I will, I'll also bandage your hands for you." Eddy bowed his head not thinking that his wings were worth Brett burning his hands for.

__________

" now that everything is bandaged, we're clean and you have a t-shirt and underwear can we sleep?" Brett looked to the taller male with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes wanting to experience that luxury again.

Eddy hummed in small agreement whilst making sure Brett's hands were bandaged well enough yet loose enough so it wouldn't hurt," Do you think it's safe to sleep here? If so lets find a bedroom I guess..."

" No one will find us, the familiar spirits are too busy tormenting the family to come back at the house," Brett tried to explain how it was safe and even added a smile for affect but it only unsettled the angel more.

Eddy carefully put hand on Brett's shoulder with a sturdy squeeze," I'm only agreeing because you look like you need it and I'm tired too. I think I saw a master bedroom to the right of the bathroom so let's go there."

Brett nodded enthusiastically wasting no time to dart to the bedroom.

Eddy chuckled quietly as he followed. Brett was so eager that he even jumped into the bed then open the covers. He patted the spot beside him," Come?"

The holy creature flipped on a light before moving to the bed, he felt it helped with their safety.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little fact the Yang's son is who gave Brett the name Brett and will be why he identifies as a Yang/Brett Yang since he was somehow adopted into the family by the little boy.  
> It's kinda warped to think he is accepted by the ones he torments


	7. Lose Yourself

His mind fogged with darkness but what was to be expected from a demon, he lived his whole life in darkness; made of it, his very breath was filled with the crisp emptiness but something seemed to change. Almost as if there was a light in his prison or rather a person…

" It's time to wake up," A tender voice called out to him as the sudden sense of long fingers running through his hair enveloped him in a pleasant lull to do as the voice told him.

Brett’s eyes slowly blinked open to be met by a pair of bright bronzed ones watching him as if the most precious thing. The familiar feeling of his pounding heart returned as if he had just gotten hit by a bus but his brain was still clouded with sleep so he did what felt natural to the moment.

Clawed hands gently took hold of soft cheeks- thumbs delicately rubbed against flesh before lips met together in a small kiss. 

His heart pounded faster in the knowledge that he would never be able to turn away from this feeling; such a caring atmosphere without a higher expectation of being something he couldn’t be. Was this acceptance? Brett wouldn’t know such a feeling otherwise though considering his violent upbringing.

This felt so different from the first time he kissed the angel. For one there was no clashing of teeth and secondly he hadn’t gotten punched yet by the second party and last but not least they weren’t fighting. It was just them waking up under the bright sun of the early morning with their breaths intermingling as if one. 

Eddy was the first one to pull away with a quiet pant,” What do you think you’re doing?”

“ Family tradition. Mr Yang always kisses his beloved good morning and we’re in their bedroom so might as well keep up with it” It didn't register in Brett's head that he subtly or not so subtly called Eddy his beloved given the comparison made. He grinned stupidly as he continued running his thumbs across the boys cheeks.

Eddy found himself blushing even more than he already was," You're still waking up so I'll let you off the hook this time for kissing me and I'm not your beloved… I'm not anyones" 

He lifted Brett's hands away from his face before he got out of bed.

" I'm going to make us breakfast okay, meet me downstairs when you're awake enough" The angel smiled despite the dread coursing through his bones. If he were to be honest, which was in his nature, he would tell how scared it made him in the knowledge that he had enjoyed the kiss. 

He tried to tell himself it was just because he was vulnerable and lonely, that must be the reason he enjoyed the sinful contact.

Brett watched Eddy’s retreating form before he stared up at the ceiling as one of his fingers lightly tracing his lips,” What’s this feeling?”

Unbeknownst to him his actions mirrored the angels own.

“ Lord forgive me for I have sinned willingly and I liked it.” Eddy moved his fingers away from his lips to clutch at the sinks rim,” Please please forgive me” he bowed his head in shame,” I don’t want to lose you.”

His pleads fell empty, for deep down he knew that he also didn’t want to lose Brett. What a strange thing to feel towards an enemy, a rival…. His only friend, the only one that came to his aid when he fell; the only one that batted an eye in concern. They were made to be in disdain of one another not in each others humble company.

How could it be that the thing he most cared about be to his detriment. Brett was a detriment to him not a friend nor someone to find love in. 

The realization went straight to his knees with a loud thud signalling him making contact with the hard tile floor. 

It was just so lonely to know that he couldn’t be forgiven and that he couldn’t have comfort in the demon.

” Why can’t I be like humans and believe in a beautiful lie. Father why couldn’t you have made me one of them?! Those creatures you said you would never leave nor forsake! Those creatures that you said you would forgive every time!? Why must I walk this alone ...Please answer me.. Please be with me...” 

A second thud rang through the kitchen but this time not from the floor but this time from his forehead slamming against a cabinet in frustration to his fruitless cries. 

“ Don’t leave me alone”

“ I won’t leave you,” The soft pitter-patter of feet neared his lonely form,” Come on, let me help you with breakfast” 

Brett knelt down behind Eddy, wrapping his thin arms around the angels slim waist as he rested his cheek to the boy's shoulder blades,” Ssssshhhh you’re not alone it’s okay. I’m here with you”

He cooed without realizing what had upset the boy so much.

“ no “ Eddy squeaked miserably,” no” despite his disapproval he made no attempt to leave. 

Piece by piece he was losing himself in this painful lie.

No matter how much he wanted to believe it demons couldn’t love nor could they comfort. This was just all an illusion to make him fall further….or was it? 


	8. Beautiful facade

Brett kept himself pressed to the boys back until he felt the tension dissipate ,” What’s going on?” 

He finally dared to ask despite the obvious aura hinting that the angel didn’t want to talk about it even if it was in his honest nature to tell.

“ I just realized how stupid I am,” Eddy made out through gritted teeth as he wrenched himself away from the demons false comfort,” Sorry, but please don’t touch me right now.”

“ You’re not stupid,” For the first time in awhile Brett could feel the distance between them figuratively speaking and literally speaking as he shuffled away until his own back came in contact with the kitchen’s island across from the cabinet Eddy seemed to be holding on to for dear life ,” If this is about the kiss this morning I’m sorry..”

“ The kiss isn’t the problem, Brett!” 

“ Then what is! Please just talk to me Eddy”

“ I liked the kiss! And you’re a demon! My only friend that is supposed to be my enemy is a demon and I liked kissing him! That’s the problem!” The angel turned fiercely to eye the demon over before his features softened pitifully , “ I liked it…” 

The whisper escaped his chapped lips.

The demon pushed his hair out of his face trying not to let the words affect him but he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering in delight,” You liked it?”

“ yes” He bowed his head being ashamed how he could admit to it so easily.

Brett scooted back ever so slowly to make sure he wouldn’t startle his lovely,” It’s okay.” 

He reached out to cup brawny cheeks like he did earlier that morning

” You’re right I am just a pitiful demon compared to something so pure but I have learned so many things against my nature. Maybe I could be something more than a pitiful demon. Maybe I am something more than just a demon. I wasn’t made to show affection or care for things but myself which makes no sense because here I am finding someone I care more about than myself! See Eddy our nature isn’t what separates us nor is it our realms.”

He pressed their foreheads together still being wary of his every action since it could backfire terribly.

Eddy took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he prompted to look into the demons slitted eyes. He never thought he’d see such an emotion in such a demonic creature. They seemed tender and anxious. He supposed anxiety was natural in something made to cause it but the tender stare was hypnotizing, fascinating him in every way possible.

“ You might be right” The angel whispered as he was lulled into comfort, no matter how wrong it was, it felt so right to him to melt into the others touch and to allow it to absorb his senses.

Brett sighed with a small chuckle,” One can always hope right?”

He began to stand up with an appreciative hum,” So what have you decided to make for breakfast.”

Eddy blinked owlishly when realizing he hadn’t started on breakfast yet, at least he had an idea what to make though,” I was going to cut some apples into oatmeal then maybe make some eggs and sausage to go with it. Does that sound good to you?”

He quickly found his balance before standing up fully. 

“ Sounds delicious, looks delicious too” The denom responded with a cat like purr whilst climbing on the counter to sit upon as his newly found perch.

“ I haven’t even made it yet how can it look delicious?”

“ Maybe I’m not talking about the meal,” The demon winked before a dish towel hit him in the face from obviously being thrown.

“ OH SHUT UP!”

The two boys broke out into a fit of giggles towards their play and banter in a subtle delight of each other's company. 

______________

The smell of nutmeg, cinnamon,butter, and the warm crisp apples pervaded the air setting the mood for the two people inhabiting the family home: The atmosphere was as warm as the air that created it.

The morning sun shone through the expansive window that opened the kitchen up to the world around them. With every bird chirp the spirits raised at least it did for the angel. 

As for the demon he found more joy in watching the elegant yet goofy soul prancing around the kitchen in a pure focus and enjoyment of the morning. 

Brett found Eddy’s mood swings so funny just because his emotions seemed to be blown out of proportion when it happened, but he supposed it to natural, since most angels weren’t permitted to show much emotion.Through emotion only came loss of faith, that is what the demon had learned over his many centuries of deception; although he wanted to believe that lesson to be wrong seeing as the exploration of it with someone felt so freeing.

“ Isn’t the morning lovely” Eddy let his eyes flutter closed so the sunlight wouldn’t get into his eyes as he tilted his head back ever so slightly to bask in its glory along with its warmth.

_ “ You’re more lovely”  _ Brett’s thoughts reflected on his face through the smile that ghosted his lips.

“ Well if you think so I suppose I’ll agree” He allowed his sharp canines to show with the toothy yet teasing grin he gave to the taller. 

Eddy simply smirked in reply since he was still pleasantly basking in the heat.

A few minutes passed with them staying in the comfortable silence until Eddy decided to plate the food.

" So do you want to visit the hospitality today?" 

" It would give us something to do so sure" Brett shrugged in an attempt to seem more like a nonchalant tough guy. After all what kind of demon cares for a kid, then again what kind of demon looks upon an angel so fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do you guys think their relationship is going hmmm?   
> I always like to hear other people's ideas because it's fun


	9. Visitation

“ Oh here’s his room!” Brett smiled to the door numbers. It was brown and dull just like all the others standing in perfect uniform in contrast against the bland white walls of the halls. Already they could hear people shuffling around the room, it sounded like the doctor was giving bad news if the violent sobs of a mother told the pair anything. 

The door slowly moved open as the doctor escorted Mr and Mrs Yang out so they wouldn’t suffer the sights any longer.

Luckily the demon and angel lingered in the spirit so they couldn’t be seen entering.

Eddy stared at the flat line spread across the heart monitor, he closed his eyes for a brief second to drown out the the long insistent beep, he could still sense the innocent life force. Doctors always gave up too easily when it seemed helpless in the natural, but with someone with spiritual eyes could see the battle of life and death behind the mask of flesh.

“ This child has a strong spirit, he isn’t leaving without a fight. He’s not gone yet,” His eyes snapped open with a golden glow to them, he was determined not to leave a soul without hope especially if Brett liked said soul. He knew there were plans and a hope for a good future, just because humans were silly and didn’t know what it looked like would make Eddy let a precious life slip through his fingers.

Gentle fingers cupped cold clammy skin, ridden in death, then a gentle breath escaped a pair of pink lips like a wind filling once empty lungs with new air to breath,” Wake up from this slumber that has stroken you and be whole”

It was as soft as a whisper, like a mother lulling her child awake from a nap. 

Brett felt sick under the weight of peace that filled the room, chaos was music to his ears, but peace felt like being stabbed; He liked it.

The heart monitor began to beep again in a steady pace as the line once again started to raise and lower, a gasp and hiccups was the next thing to fill their ears. The signs of death slowly melted away. 

“ Shh it’s okay, you’re okay. Stay with us” Eddy didn’t know the sobbing boy but he stroked his cheeks and hair, nonetheless,” You’re okay”

He kept shushing sweetly as the demon walked over to witness the miracle before them, wanting to be of help,” Hey hunter how are you feeling?”

“...Brett….” The child reached his arms out to the spirit since it was familiar to him despite the angel feeling much more peaceful. 

Brett carefully maneuvered to sit on the edge of the bed so he could pull the child into his arms. It felt strange to attempt comforting something seemingly so fragile. 

Eddy removed his hands, instead putting them on Brett’s shoulder with a hum to give encouragement to his actions. He pressed his palms into the smaller males shoulder blades before beginning to rub in slow circular motions with a quiet hum. 

The demon relaxed under the soothing feeling which gave him a guide of what to do. 

Teary eyes finally looked up at him, Brett smiled warmly,” Hey kid”

_________________________________________

Eddy leaned against the wall observing the nurses complaining it as a miracle that the child was indeed alright and showing no sign of collapsed lungs.

“ That was pretty amazing what you pulled there. They look so happy but I thought you said you had to reserve healing.” Brett was admittedly worried for his angels wellbeing since he was still injured and supposed to be reserving energy.

“ It’s okay Brett. Like you said they look so happy” a grin spread across his lips watching Mrs Yang shower her son with kisses, the women never once stopped shedding her tears of happiness. There was something about maternal love that seemed so pure, maybe it was because it put someone first. 

Brett carefully put his hands on the other males considerably slim sides, giving a tender squeeze still holding worry in his heart,” If you say so.”

Eddy lightly swatted Brett’s hands away from his waist not wanting the creature to think just because he enjoyed a kiss that the demon could get all handsy with him. He had to remain in control of the situation, this would keep him from falling further into such temptation,” I feel a bit sore, sorry”

“Oh, you are?” Brett stared up with his tired almond eyes filled with worry, he felt awkward from the small rejection considering that Eddy started the touching habits first, more or less. 

Eddy ran a hand through his hair with a sigh,” Don’t be too concerned it will eventually fade into nothing. Let's talk about the child though. Should we leave so he can have time with his parents. I wouldn’t want to interrupt their moment. We can come back tonight or in the morning perhaps”

“ Yeah I suppose we should leave. Do you want to travel somewhere else?” Brett side glanced the small family.

Lo did they know a shadowy serpent slithered out of the room to report to its master of the odd pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting as consistently as I normally would but ai here's the story gradually moving along


	10. Manifestation

“ Prince Ba’al I have found Malady and the Angel who dared oppose you.” The serpent slithered up the golden arm of the twisted throne seeking answers of what to do next from its lord. A strong paw’d hand wrapped around it’s thin throat almost in an intention to snap the creature like a twig.

“ And you planned on just telling me without doing anything” A phosphorus breath escaped the heads whilst a dangerous yellow haze flared from the princes’ eyes. He threw his servant across the marble floor where it slid to the door.  
“ Don’t you dare come back to me until you have them!” Ba’al roared in rage.

“ As you wish my lord”  
_______________

Eddy’s cheeks hollowed as he tried to suck around the tip, his tongue carefully lapped at the underside with interest. The angel slowly pulled it out of his mouth to lick along its sides then shoved it back in delicately,before crunching down in satisfaction.   
The demon jumped to the crunching noise since it wasn’t all too pleasant to hear.

“ Are you enjoying your candy cane?” Brett blew on his hot chocolate trying to cool it now to a comfortable temperature, acting like he wasn’t focused on the angels more than suggestive show of sucking on his candy cane.

Eddy nodded with a hum trying to shove more of the peppermint stick into his mouth ,” Mint is very refreshing and has a nice flavor, I like it”

“ Yeah you do.” Brett mumbled lowly under his breath before clearing his throat to make a more appropriate reply,” I can tell, you’re really crunching down on that poor thing. You’re going to get all sticky”  
He spoke over the rim of his mug, taking a prolonged sip of the chocolaty goodness.

Eddy rolled his eyes with a small scoff,” I’d think choking would be a bigger concern than getting all sticky. Stickiness can be washed away”

Brett smirked to himself thinking it best to keep all his dirty comments about being sticky to himself since the angel may actually kill him for such things,” Maybe you should try the hot chocolate it’s better”

“ Hmmm it’s already hot outside though so why would I drink something hot” Eddy looked up at the blazing sun in small delight, he already had that to keep his body warmth.

Brett glanced to the sky with a sigh to the burning brightness” Maybe to follow the festive atmosphere of the season”

“ I never took you as a festive person” The angel teased with a small giggle,” So where are you leading me next?

" Anyway you want to go. I will lead you there," Brett gave a small gesture of a bow although barely noticeable for he didn’t want to spill his drink it was too good for that.

“ How about a library that sounds delightful’

“ What do you need a library for”

“ sometimes a good book can be relaxing also looking at the history books is fun to get a good laugh of everything they got wrong, since I’ve been there and done that” 

“ Kay you candy cane weirdo” Brett chuckled before falling dead silent, he felt something strange like another presence that was too much for his own aura. The demons eyes started to become completely black as a hiss attempted to escape his suddenly dry throat. It felt like something had slithered inside of him, crushing any organs that came into its path.

” What’s wrong?”   
Eddy took the cup out of the demons now shaky hands noticing the change in atmosphere; it felt aggressive. It was inherently strange considering it had been so peaceful after the hospital and it had been the same after going to a small cafe. He straightened like a meerkat looking over his grassland for the disturbance. He saw nothing but he could hear and feel it, the voices of the air were getting stronger. 

Brett growled in response not being able to get any other sound through his gritted teeth, the suffocating weight was just too much for him. He felt like he was ready to tear into someone wanting blood to spill out on the streets.   
Bronzed irisis met the abysses of black ones in pure concern with the side of awkward distress.  
They weren’t in the spirit any longer, despite the very obvious spiritual attack of the hive mind, instead they were exposed to the elements of humanity; peoples gazes started to fall upon the weird scene that seemed unnatural. Given someone with completely black eyes that is growling isn’t exactly a natural thing to begin with.  
Eddy senesed the strained stares but his gaze was not torn from his friend,” Shhhhh it’s okay” he grabbed the shorter males hand to pull him closer, in attempt to huddle the boy in his chest and to shelter him from the onlookers.

Clawed hands dug into his hips, another growl ripping through the male.  
" Shhh calm down it'll pass over soon" the angel used his unoccupied hand to rub the demons back as he dropped his head to nuzzle into Brett's hair–partially to make sure that his horns weren't showing–that's when he felt a sharp pain shot through his collarbones it was stronger than the feeling digging into his hips.

" Stop biting me" Eddy tried to not make a scene but him pressing the man's face to his chest, trying to suffocate him to make him let go was obvious. The sinking of teeth into his skin made him feel ill, it ran through his mind that Brett was a creature of disease,, maybe sinking his teeth into unexpecting victims was a way of inflicting them with something. Perhaps that was why he felt weak at the knees and about to throw up.   
Still he made no movement, only held the manifesting demon to himself, he could play it off as protection for the nearby people.  
Brett paid no mind to the lack of air nor did he the warnings, he needed something to get rid of the influence. The blood wasn’t enough. He needed more.   
“ I’m sorry” the demon finally managed through gritted teeth with his natural soft tone before a snarl ripped out of him.  
He wasn’t apologizing for the bite, however.  
The sound of six taps against the pavement rang through both their ears.  
“ Wait what are you doing?!”  
Publically the portal gateway opened beneath their feet, it consumed their forms in an instant leaving no remnant of their existence.

Eddy had no intent on being dragged down to hell to whatever was calling for malady’s blood lust and demanded his presence nor did he plan on letting Brett fall either. His wings flared out in a thunder.   
His left was crippled from the torn tendons that demanded care, this did not stop their swift flapping though. It was painful but it wasn’t as painful as whatever was waiting for him.  
Sadly he had to sacrifice the coco to pull the struggling and hissing demon into his arms with a firm grasp.   
The struggling caused the pair to come crashing down through a seperate portal onto the familiar hard stone.  
“Gaaaaaah” the angel shrieked once his poor sensitive wings came in contact with cold rock, much like the candy cane they made a crunching noise with impact.   
The demon scurried away from the grip since it gave him enough time to get into a more dominant along with controlling position to put the pesky rascal in its place. One hand pinning the angels hip the other pressing to his throat in a rough gesture.  
Eddy really didn't want to be wrestling his friend especially with the sick and pained feeling, he stared into the pitch black orbs.   
What ever had taken control was not his Brett.  
His Brett certainly wouldn't pull down on his hips so roughly nor try to draw blood with claws or teeth as the pressure on his throat grew to an uncomfortable amount.  
The angel was peeved that something would use the other demon as a puppet although it was fairly normal to the hell community.  
He was going to kill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wat? It's about to go down in the next chapter. Eddy will kill


	11. Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no consistent posting recently. I've been busy

The firm grip on his throat made his head spin as little gasps for air bubbles from his mouth, his heart began with a fast pace, it was now in a slow tempo. The cloudiness cleared from his eyes with determination replacing the blurr. Small ragged breaths were what started off Eddy's call into action, his larger hand grasped at the claws digging into his throat, peeling them off agonizingly slow for he wasn't quick to anger but rather righteousness. Such things could not be tolerated in his presence nor in his protection.

" You will release his body now" 

The creature tried to wrench its hand away in a viscous motion," You have no authority fallen warrior" 

It hissed out through sharpened fangs. 

" as long as I breathe I have dominion over you" The angel sat up swiftly in a quick attempt to change their position, it worked seeing he had the bigger body mass compared to the scrawny demon. 

Fierce eyes met darkened ones. They often say eyes are the gateways to the souls-sadly they didn’t have those- this proved to be true for Eddy could still see the tenderness and pain of Brett, despite the darkness trying to hide the truth. The soft shape of them begged for it to end. The angel was willing to answer the silent cries, maybe he cared too dearly for his strange friend.

He could feel something slithering underneath the pale skin he came in contact with whilst their encounter of thrashing against the ground or one another in an attempt to gain control. 

With a final thud he had pinned the demon to the ground, his hand bunched up so tightly in the boys shirt he could swear he heard it tearing.

His fist reared up before crashing against the stone by its head causing the solid rock to fracture.

“ And I don’t think you want to test me”

This was its chance to allow itself to be cast out before the fear of God would literally be ripped into its being if Eddy had any say about it.

“ Just try to get rid of me you overgrown bird!” It growled lowly reaching out to pull at the already damaged wings to cause more pain to such a self righteous being. 

He yelped loudly, it could hardly be considered dignified for someone in his stature. Most of his fighting had been on the defense–not wanting to break any part of his friends body–but if it continued he may have to start to attack on the offense,or maybe there was another option.

The angel wasn't just strong but he had wits, enough to lure an enemy out to the open.

" it's easy to get rid of a coward. You're just hiding behind something weaker to protect yourself. Why not go after a harder target. Or are you scared of an overgrown bird like me," Eddy pursed his lips with a mocking tone as he pinned the demons wrists in one hand–this was to avoid having his wings pulled at once again.

He once again felt something moving under the skin: it felt like a snake.

Suddenly Brett started to cough as his eyes started to return to their typical state.

The demons jaw fell slack, leaving his mouth agape.

Eddy could see the black head of the snake sliding from the other man's throat before poking out of his mouth with a hiss, fangs out and ready to strike. The angel reared back when the snake launched itself at his face, intentions to sink it's venom into the tender flesh. He released the demons wrists as he reared to instead grab the serpent in mid air.

" Those who are quick to temper show great folly" Eddy stared into its black beady eyes, fangs seeping with clear liquid," You acted too quickly before thinking it through. I thought you were wise and cunning"

He didn't leave much room for it to reply because within a second he was ripping its head off. It's blood oozed black and splashed onto his face and hands.

Brett's coughing calmed down," oh gosh Eddy I'm sorry."

" save your apologies for later...Could you open a portal for me to discard this in, I think I'm going to throw up too" Eddy muttered quickly, his eyes frozen on the mutilated serpent. 

Brett quietly obliged tapping his heel on the stone until one opened up giving the angel his chance to discard the dead thing and the contents of his stomach. This battle was done and a new plan would have to be conceived against the pair to bring them down.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf was that snake imagery. Must of been derived from my mild hate of them


	12. Worth it

Eddy carefully straightened his wings trying to keep his whimpers at bay, they felt broken or sprained in the least from being crushed, one of his higher concerns was the blood that started to stain his golden feathers. The old wound had reopened in a fury, it hurt worse than the first time but then again his wings weren't being crushed either.

" Gosh Eddy I'm so sorry about your wings I really didn't mean for this to happen," Brett knew the possession was out of his control, this didn't change how awful he felt for Eddy being in such pain. It always seemed like the angel had to save him from other demons, maybe he wanted to protect the angel for once so things like this wouldn't happen. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was since the scenario in itself was basically unheard of.

" that's the 15th time you've apologized. It's fine. On the bright side we somehow landed in my dwelling and you left a first aid kit here. Maybe you could help me with my wings" Eddy spoke smoothly, this was the demons chance at redemption in this situation to take care of the creature as he so wished to do. This surprised Brett, he was certain that Eddy wouldn't want anything to do with him after such an event and repeated threats to them. Nonetheless,he shuffled to get the first aid kit.

"I'll make sure to take good care of you"

" Not like those doctors that tried to abandon your boy Hunter right?" Eddy tried to lighten the grim mood with his naturally joyful nature, though it did very little for the pain he was experiencing.

Brett came over quickly," I'd never leave you to die!" 

He said as if offended to the gest that he would be like those money grabbers and leave as soon as things seemed helpless. Maybe he would do that with others but not with his precious. Especially, after centuries of studying the creature he wouldn't let it slip through his fingers so easily.

Eddy smiled softly, he didn't believe it but it was nice sentiment. If he came to the conclusion that he would have to end the demon if push came to shove, the demon surely found that conclusion too," Thank you"

He decided to simply say since appreciation spoke volumes to the loveless.

Once again fingers roamed his body, no ill intent was there this time only the tender touch wanting to heal damaged skin and wings. It took several minutes but finally the task was completed with Brett using his powers to tuck Eddy's wings back into concealment.

" There you go all taken care of" Brett stroked Eddy's cheek lovingly, looking into his bronze eyes hoping to show everything he felt which mainly consisted of his worry, fear and care for the other man," Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Him asking for permission seemed to appease his nesting mate for he said," Yes Brett you can kiss me. Just don't bite me"

He had liked the other kisses–although ashamed to admit now to willingly agree–it was comforting, comfort was something he needed even if it was a sinful one.

Brett grabbed Eddy's hands gently to guide him to the nest of blankets in the middle of the stone room, he decided it was best if they were both comfortable first. He laid on his back first to only then pull Eddy to his chest so maybe they Could snuggle," So you don't have to lay in discomfort, I can be like your pillow."

He could feel the holy figure interlacing their fingers together, perhaps this was a sign of Eddy also showing his commitment to staying like this. Ideally forever in Brett's mind sadly it would only be momentary in their scheme of eternity. 

" You're a bony pillow" Eddy teased as he squeezed Brett's hand to show he was actually thankful despite the comment Brett decided not to respond but instead shut the boy up with his mouth upon the others. It was soft just like the rest before it, the only difference was Brett had become confident enough to flick his tongue out to lick up Eddy's lips. 

" Ew I just puked no licking" The angel put a hand between their faces, snorting slightly in amusement," And I still feel kinda sick, it's really a bad idea."

" Bruh I'm a demon of disease do you really think germs can affect me?!" The demon scoffed at such an absurd idea, it seemed he'd have to settle with kissing Eddy's hand seeing it was pressed to his face and muffling his speech anyways.

Eddy gasped to the feeling of something wet between his fingers, it felt weird yet strangely appealing," Even if it doesn't affect you, it's still icky…. You know I got snake blood on my hands too, right?"

Brett smirked whilst gently nipping to the meat of Eddy's thumb trying to make a show of his mouth work," I know, I like blood. Yum" 

He growled playfully before licking the place he had bitten moments earlier. 

" I think that's enough" Eddy squeaked out shyly, it was intriguing how he could go from a confident warrior of situations to a timid follower in a matter of seconds. It was fairly normal though and made sense to Brett for angels often switched between the two depending on the situation they were in. If they were needed as a warrior they'd be one.If they were needed as a worshipper they'd be one. If they were needed as a comforter they'd be one. The strange creatures were created to serve a purpose without any other focus so when something came as a distraction it would be met with aggression or a sense of shying away.

So this was no surprise for Brett to see Eddy shy away, this was a situation the boy wasn't programmed to handle; nonetheless, the demon was happy it wasn't met with violence like the first time. 

" As you wish," the shorter purred in a low tone deciding to not put the other in another stressful situation," I must say though thanks for looking out for me and for taking care of me. I hope I can return the favor, you really need to rest after all the crap I got us in"

" You don't owe me anything Brett, it was all worth it," Eddy simply whispered, nuzzling further into Brett's chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see that their relationship might actually go somewhere


	13. Ucky

“ Do you want to visit your boy now that he should be okay. I know you’ve been wanting to do that?” Eddy murmured against Brett’s chest, they had stayed in their cuddle for the whole night until it had become morning. They weren’t really sleeping, they were enjoying each others company in the solitude of stone. It turned out quite peaceful for the most part.

Brett looked into his eyes unsurely,” I want to but are you okay? Like enough to go, yesterday was pretty rough you know…”

“ I’m fine, my body healed itself mostly over the span of night besides my wings, which aren’t prohibiting us from leaving,” Eddy assured softly, to aid his words he cupped Brett’s pale cheeks rubbing his calloused thumbs against fire worn flesh.

Brett purred into the touch trying to get more feeling of the angels safe feeling hands,” If you say so but make sure to tell me if anything hurts too badly. I’ll take care of you.”

The taller male grinned before leaning down to press a tender kiss to the demons lips-much to his enjoyment and surprise- it felt new considering it was Eddy initiating the kiss, his lips were much softer and gentler despite the chapness along with the small split near the corner. He was also less experienced which showed through his careful thought out pace caused by the fear of doing something wrong, this in turn made the pace uncertain.

Brett couldn't help but chuckle at the loss of the angels typical confidence, it was almost cute in a strange sense.

Eddy broke the kiss when he heard Brett chuckling, his brows furrowed in worry, was it that bad it became funny to his nesting partner," Did I do something wrong?"

" No, you did nothing wrong, you're just so cute," Brett grinned to the boys beautiful focused face; brows furrowed and eyes squinting ever so slightly to show he was in thought, trying to process the information.

Eddy's features softened until a smile spread to his lips" Oh, you think so?"

" Yeah I do" Brett laced his fingers into Eddy's hair gently pulling him back down for another kiss wanting to enjoy their morning together.

It lasted for a few minutes longer before they pulled apart to change into clean clothing. Brett just using his demon magic to have an outfit materialize onto him: Black stud earrings, tight black pants, gucci shoes and a simple white t-shirt with a black hoodie tied around his waist. 

As for Eddy he did it the old fashioned way, having to change into clothing more manually, but he was happy to finally wear the more pastel outfit Brett had brought him: a denim jackets layered over a pink one with a grey t-shirt underneath, his pants were a bit less exciting due to how tight they were and how high the rips went up on his thigh but the ankle boots matched them nicely and of course he loyally wore his cross necklace.

" you look stunning" the demon adjusted his glasses as he trotted over to Eddy eyeing him over with a look of appreciation, especially liking the pants, he found himself tempted to slide his hand up one of the holes since it was an opening for groping.

Eddy ran a hand through his hair trying to groom himself a bit more," You look lovely too. I especially like your earrings, they suit you"

He reached one of his hands out to fondle the metal stud and the shorters earlobe with interest.

Brett giggled to the contact, this was something he didn't know how he lived without, the gentle touch and tender look from another being was Godly," Would you want some too? Could get ones to match your necklace. I think you'd look pretty"

" I rather look handsome and cute like you rather than straight up pretty," Eddy smirked although his eyes kept their natural gentle look.

Brett felt his cheeks become red under the compliments, he didn't know that the angel actually found him appealing," You're already more so than me. After all you are the holy one, crafted expertly" 

He wanted to lean in for another kiss so he did, but this time he pressed it to the boys jaw since that was what he could reach while they were both standing.

" let's go, yeah?"

" Yeah" Eddy giggled quietly with a grin.

________________

This time upon entering the hospital room it was quite calm compared to the other chaotic evening. Hunter was sitting on his bed playing with hotwheels to keep himself occupied while waiting for his mom and dad.

Brett knocked on the doorframe with a small smile," Special visitors for Hunter Yang!"

The boy looked up quickly, he seemed excited" Brett!" 

"Yeah it's me. I also brought someone else very important. His name is Eddy" He grabbed the angels hand gently guiding him inside wanting to give him a proper introduction.

Hunter seemed to recognize the man since it was the one who pulled him out of the clutches of death," I remember him" 

He spoke quietly not wanting anyone to hear his conversation with the two.

" Oh you do?" Eddy tilted his head to the side as he smiled since he didn't really expect the boy to remember given the traumatic circumstances in whence they met.

The little boy nodded eagerly," Well duh, silly"

Brett chuckled always finding the sass in something so small adorable. He approached the bedside so they could interact more; however, he was concerned with any physical contact not wanting to accidentally make the boy sick. Given that he was still holding Eddy's hand–interlacing their fingers and slightly squeezing–the taller male had come over as well.

" So what are you playing?" Brett asked kindly despite being able to see quite clearly what the boy was up too.

" Cars! Do you guys want to play with me," Hunter beamed whilst showing off the cars he had. Eddy duly noted the irony that boy who was in the hospital from a car crash was now playing with toy cars while still in the hospital.

" I don't think you want me touching your stuff I'm a little sick right now but Eddy can play with you and I can give the cars funny voices to fit whatever you make them do" The demon offered not going to take any risks with the kid.

Eddy seemed nice enough so Hunter willingly trusted him with one of the cars so their game could commence.

Brett's narrations mostly ended up as screeches and screams because little boys can be violent when it comes to games, it was an all out race war with them making the cars glide over the beds rails–it being their track–as metal against mental would clash to claim the title of ultimate champion!

Eddy let Hunter win this time but next time he'd show no mercy on the rails.

" Yay I won! What's my prize?"

" A kiss" Eddy playfully puckered his lips then began to lean towards the boys forehead, slowly.

"Ew no!" Hunter screamed out laughing, using his tiny hands to push Eddy's face away from his forehead because kisses were yucky.

Brett couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the pair of goofballs" Ai those kisses belong to me! Hunter gets none! All mine"

He softly grabbed Eddy's face protectively hissing to make effect.

" tsk tsk Sharing is caring" Hunter giggled as he tutted at the demon for not knowing such a valuable lesson.

Brett pulled Eddy too himself," Brett doesn't share"

He declared before pressing a kiss to his angel, proving his point.

" Eeeeew don't do your ucky stuff around me" The little boy covered his face with a pillow faking barfing noises so in reply Brett faked wet kissing noises while still kissing the angel to hear the boys screams of " Gross!" 

________________

It was early night by the time they were done spending time with the now asleep boy.

Brett stared out the window, contently watching the lights of the city along with the reflection of the angel and child in the glass“ You want to see a place I like to go for the night life?”

“ Since he’s asleep sure” Eddy shifted the little boy out of his arms to lay back on the hospital bed, he gently tucked Hunter in to make sure he would stay warm throughout the chillier night.


	14. Not All First Times are Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi nsfw at the end so beware but it will play into plot

“ Why are we here?” Eddy felt uncomfortable under the fluorescent lights and the loud sound of the bass being turned up. It is an understatement to say he wasn’t a clubber it was beyond nube level it was nonexistent.

He was confused on why such a place existed and why they even wanted to be seen there in the first place.

Brett chuckled as he slowly wrapped an arm around the tallers waist,” Well I wanted to show you some of my favorite scenes in human nature. The agony, the fear, the pure lust you can find it all here in the only place they feel accepted. So a gay nightclub that also doubles up as a gay bath house. A two in one package!”

He whispered darkly as he squeezed Eddy for a bit seeing how uncomfortable he was by his stiff stance.

" Come on, let's go watch people pour their hearts out. Plus we kinda fit in here" 

The demon's grin was illuminated by the red lights from the club.

His demonic powers got stronger in the midst of such an atmosphere whereas the angels own would weaken even more so from the weight of pain. It was his perfect chance to be the sole reliance of the angel. Brett was excited to finally have a chance to take care of the item of his affection.

Eddy leaned to Brett's side quietly whispering," Is this okay"

" Yeah as long as you stay with me, it will be alright" he tilted his head up to kiss under the angels jaw with an appreciative hum.

Eddy couldn't help but giggle to the kiss under his jawline thinking it tickled especially with the boys hair brushing against his face," Okay, " he decided to trust the demons judgement, wanting to see what the other saw in this place and to understand his enjoyment of it.

Brett rubbed Eddy's hip slightly before letting go to grab his angels hand.

" Let's go in then” Brett guided them towards the door where a bouncer stood outside. The demon seemed to know him well,” Hey Frank, how’s it going?”

“ Not too shabby, Brett. Oh, who might this be?” The tattooed covered man known as Frank grinned glancing to the boy standing shyly by Brett, trying to stay unseen by the unfamiliar people.

“ This is my lovely Eddy,” Brett beamed, he didn’t know exactly what they were, but they were kissing, snuggling and spending almost all of their time together, so he figured it was pretty close to what the humans referred to as dating. Eddy gave a small wave to the man deciding it was best to stay silent in this situation, also because he felt unnaturally shy and helpless under the quizzical gaze. There was no doubt that he didn’t belong there yet the doors were opened to them revealing more of the loud music and dimmed lights with a tint of fluorescent reds. The taller males unease grew; however this did not stop him from loyally following his man into the depths.

“Let’s go to the dance floor” Brett grinned excitedly wanting to show off Eddy to all the other lonely souls he knew from frequenting the club so much,” I’ve seen you dance around your dwelling before, it was very pretty”

“You saw that?! You weren’t supposed to see that…..” His face burnt as red as the lights in realization.

________________________

The night was going well in Brett's mind as he was on the dance floor with Eddy, pulling the boys hips down in time with the roll of his own. He had somehow convinced the angel it was just dancing and it was to blend in. Eddy seemed to buy it but didn't return any of the motions since he wasn't dumb. He knew what the 'dance' moves were insinuating. However, he still allowed his hips to be pulled in time with the music to be met with the demons grinding.

With all the stuff working in his favor Brett really didn't expect this to happen.

He had only left Eddy for a few moments on the dance floor to get them some water.

However, when he turned back he saw the angel reveal his wings; they stretched and flapped almost in a panic before the creature disappeared in a flash of white light leaving the demon with no angel in sight.

  
  


" Shit I shouldn't have left him!" The glass of water he was holding fell from his hands, he didn't care though. All he cared about was finding his partner.

Brett hurriedly scanned the crowd before pushing through it looking for where his Eddy could have gone.

" Shit shit shit shit!" The demon cursed as his own panic set in. 

He had searched the whole club with only one more place to check. It would be his deciding point if Eddy had completely left or not: The bathroom.

He didn't even approach the door he just swung that sucker open in his pure panic" Eddy!?" 

He didn't need a reply though because he could see the angel awkwardly shuffling trying to conceal his wings again to no avail.

" What the hell were you thinking Eddy!?"

" It's not my fault" Eddy was quick to respond without even looking at Brett, he was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with himself," you left me… you said you wouldn't."

" Well I thought you could handle yourself more discreetly. You were a watcher" Brett hissed as he stalked over knowing the angels powers were running low so he used his own to help," Why did you lose your shit without me?" 

He demanded answers, although being able to touch the soft feathers helped him calm…. Wait a moment did Eddy just gasp to the touch!?

" S-stop t-touching" The angel stuttered with his wings anxiously flapping again to push someone away this time it being Brett, even with their broken status and the whimper they pulled from him they still flapped anxiously," something's wrong with me, don't touch me!"

" Eddy what happened?" Brett accepted being pushed, too busy mauling over the gasp to actually care.

" there was a bad man, Brett, I think he probably had some of your buddies attached to him...he touched me. So I spazzed I guess. And now something's wrong with me! It hurts Brett" Eddy huddled to himself as if it would help hide.

Brett groaned in frustration as he promptly ignored the last two parts thinking nothing of it" we're at a nightclub you're bound to get groped or rubbed against stop being over dramatic"

" It wasn't like what you did! He touched me! He shoved something down my throat with his dirty fingers! It was disgusting! I am not overreacting!!!" His wings unfurled fully as his anger grew towards the situation, sure he probably shouldn't have smote that drunk guy but he could feel the vile aura with ill intents so if it meant protecting others so be it! Sure it was also probably stupid to reveal his wings in public but admittedly he was unsettled when he felt hands that weren't Brett's gripping at his hips. Not scared, unsettled mind you.

" He touched you…. " The demon whispered quietly before his eyes furrowed in disdain.

"Why would you let him do that! " Brett wasn't exactly good at showing worry nor was he good at channeling his anger at the right person so he marched right back to the already antsy Angel trying to grab at his wrists or wings or anything his small little claws could get on.

Eddy was ready to sucker punch the demon but he felt drained and the way his body heated up to the tight grip on his wrist made him unmotivated," did it look like I just let him touch me"

He attempted a small growl as a warning but it drowned out when he saw the look Brett was giving him. It was strangely sincere.

“ I’m sorry...Where did he touch you” Brett couldn’t believe that something had happened so quickly without his supervision but considering their other ventures he should have expected this. Generally good or beautiful things had always attracted bad attention and Eddy stuck out like a sore thumb so of course someone would want to taint him: Brett being one of those people.

“ He touched my chest, my crotch and then my butt. It was mostly my chest and my butt though” Eddy bit his lip anxiously as he looked around the bathroom anxiously, ” and it feels weird now. My body hurts too especially in the places touched.” 

He spoke embarrassed. Sure he had witnessed a lot of things but never had he experienced such things nor had his body felt such a strange fire coursing through it. Perhaps it was due to losing his powers yet still using what he had to make a panicked escape to the bathroom.

“ What do you feel like” Brett slowly reached out to touch his wings once again to help conceal them. Another gasp escaped the Angel although this time he didn’t pull away.

“ I feel like I’m on fire, my joints ache and things are twitching” Eddy shifted uncomfortably,” I think I was drugged.”

Brett scoffed quietly,” I could of told you about the drug part. Come on let's go.”

He was honestly amazed how Eddy could still stay composed besides the small gasps and panic fit. With one swift move he pulled the taller into his arms bridal style,” I know you don’t like traveling like this but it’s the only fast travel.”

He muttered then lowly hummed whilst he tapped his foot to the tile. Eddy squeezed his eyes closed to avoid seeing the black portal opening underneath them to only consume their forms with one foul swoop. It always felt suffocating to be literally swallowed whole by the earth as if being dragged straight to hell itself, which wasn't exactly wrong.

Brett was used to the feeling, knowing the demonic portal ways quite well seeing he always used them despite the Angels pure dislike of it.

" hey, we're almost to your domain. Are you holding up?"

" I feel worse," Eddy stammered," I don't like it" if someone ever told him that he'd be stammering and clinging to a demon as if his life depended on it he would have scoffed at the person's face and boasted about the hundreds he had slayed but then again he would have scoffed at the idea of falling too yet here he was doing those things.

" just hang in there" Brett squeezed the male in his arms protectively. If someone could see them now it would be a considerably funny sight with a scrawny scraggly little thing trying to hold a tall muscular dude protectively.

The heel of his shoe hit the stone first as the darkness soon faded in the soft glow of fairy lights," We're home. We made it" Brett exclaimed softly. 

______

He had always imagined their first time ever since he had laid his eyes on the angel a millenia ago ; it was in his nature to always want something or someone, but he had never imagined this. Even as a demon who enjoyed pain this was something he didn't want.

" Eddy! Eddy stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Sadly Brett's pleads couldn't stop the others motions as the sickening sound of something tearing bounced off the pillars along with a thick smell of blood filling his nostrils. It was too late.

" I need to be punished. Please punish me…. It’s my fault this happenned" Eddy's hands rested on the demon's chest, fingers curling and uncurling whilst the tears started to form. This is what he deserved , he deserved the searing pain that shot through his bones and the way it felt like flames were licking his skin. Afterall, he did fall for a women and now he was in the lap of a demon yet another awful sin he needed judgment for.

Brett didn't want to hurt his Angel, he wanted to be someone Eddy could rely on not to impale himself on! This was all wrong. This moment was supposed to be intimate just like he had planned, that was why he took the time to try to get to know the angel well. If he had just wanted sex he would have forced it upon the other while chained.

He couldn't stand seeing the way blood began to drip down Eddy's thighs only to pool on his own milky skin. It made him want to curl up in the fetal position and to vomit all the contents of his stomach.

" Eddy." He croaked miserably as his shaky hands moved to grab the boys prominent hip bones, he had to pull him off before he could hurt himself more," I can't punish you..."

" Brett you have to! So I can be forgiven! I'm too dirty to be wanted. I need judgement and wrath! Please Brett" Eddy's wings curled around himself trying to hide the way his body was shaking and how he was basically sobbing," Brett please!" 

Clawed fingers tried to stop his movements but to no avail, the uncomfortably hard tempo of up then down to only repeat continued. Even as Eddy's strong legs shook violently from the agony, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop: it's what he deserved.

" I'll forgive you every time that's why I can't… that's why I won't condemn you because I want you." 

“ Only God can forgive me now yet not even God could want me"

“ Our love is God!” Brett pushed harder than necessary to get the angel on his back and off of him “ Please stop!”

The look of hurt he got made a pool of guilt fill his stomach.

“ ...I’m sorry…’ Eddy stammered curling up on himself in a pitiful heap, feeling more ashamed since even a sinful creature like a demon had pushed such filth as him away.

Brett slowly sat up staring in shock at the quivering form,” Eddy….’ he reached out to touch the boys thigh.

“ No don’t touch me! You obviously don’t want me” He whined but made no attempt to escape the touch.

“ You think I don’t want you?! You seriously believe that!?” Maybe Brett shouldn’t be shouting at the already broken thing but his surprise didn’t make him think straight,” Just because I don’t want to hurt you and fuck you senseless doesn’t mean I don’t want you! I want you more than anything Eddy!” 

“ B-but you’re a demon, don’t you like it to be painful..” Eddy finally dared to look up at the other creature, he was confused and being drugged wasn’t very conducive to his thought process.

Brett leaned down placing a kiss between the boys eyebrows,” Yeah I do, but I don’t like seeing you in pain. I want to see you feeling good, like I know I will” he hummed quietly,” Let me heal you and we can start over.”

Demons didn’t often heal but they could do so if needed; however, it was typically for possession not wanting their host dead but Brett thought he could bend the rules for this.

"Okay" Eddy sniffled awkwardly.

He began to wipe the boys tears away," See I want you, it's not your fault."


	15. Linger

" Imma going to clean us up from the blood okay," Brett murmured softly, stroking Eddy's hair lovingly trying to help him calm down. It didn't do much to help the situation;however, the announcement of what he planned on doing gave assurance.

He materialized a washcloth into his bony left hand, the soft material came in contact with the abused thighs cleaning the bloody mess between them, which made the angel whimper.

" See isn't this much better?" The demon purred trying to sooth the broken soul," I'm sorry this happened but I'll fix it. Could you close your eyes for me so I can heal you"

Eddy looked into the demons eyes fearfully not wanting to lose sight of the pale man again," Will you leave if I do?"

" No, silly. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I won't be by your side" Brett chuckled light-heartedly finding the attachment or maybe it was the fear of being alone almost adorable.

The angel bit his already split lip before anxiously closing his eyes as asked, giving Brett the opportunity to lean over and kiss the boys eyelids to show how he hadn't left," I'm going to begin. It may hurt compared to how you angels do it but I'll try to make it as pleasant as possible."

Demons carried death whereas Angels carried life;making healing styles quite different. Demonic healing was all about control, it could never make someone whole nor could it make someone free unless intended to break said person again to repeat the torment. It was meant to ensnare souls for possession. These were all things Brett did not plan to do. He strangely wanted to see his boy happy, free and in peace. Again these were things demons weren't capable of but he sure as hell would try to do his best, that's all he ever did.

Perhaps all the negatives of demonic healing was what kept him from doing it before, yet here he was; despite all the precautions.

A low hum filled the ruins as a darkened fog wrapped around their forms, it was as suffocating as the portals and more draining to Brett. His physical facade fluctuated in and out with a glitch it seemed. This was the reason why he asked for Eddy to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to witness the horror that was really him. It would only add stress to the suffocating feeling and whatever the drugs had caused.

Soon enough the air lightened as the fairy lights once again illuminated the room. A choking and gurgling sound escaped the angels throat due to his gasping for air.

" It's done, you're okay" Brett waited for his form to solidify before he cupped Eddy's cheeks "come on you can open your eyes darling. It's okay"

He tried to assure that he indeed was not trying to possess nor kill him.

Eddy as always opened his eyes obediently to look up into slitted eyes with all of his trust, his own were watering again but he tried to keep it all in.

Brett smiled softly looking down at him,he pressed a kiss to the tip of the ill prepared boys nose.

" It hurt..." Eddy sulked with a sniffle, he wasn't used to demonic healing, to say the least,it was scary to experience.

Brett stroked the insides of Eddy's thighs sympathetically," I'm sorry. It's better than having your insides all torn though."

He sighed, pulling the boy up into his lap lightly stroking the tensed up muscles in soothing circles thinking it may be helpful.

" It still feels weird inside" Eddy bowed his head to bury his face into the demons shoulder.

" You're still under the influence of the drug. " Brett kissed the side of the boys head with a sigh, this was going to be hard on him but if he learned one thing it would be that taking advantage in this situation would end up badly plus if he actually cared he'd wait until it actually meant something.

"Let's get you settled into the nest" he whispered softly, he figured it would be best to leave once the angel was settled in.

" Then what?" Eddy wrapped his stronger arms around the smallest shoulders and his legs around Brett's lithe waist, not really knowing what to do with himself with the unknown feeling traveling through his body and his scattered brain not being able to think properly.

" I'm going to leave you be until the drug wears off" Brett watched him awkwardly, not really wanting to leave but for the sake of his own handle on temptation he needed to.

" Please don't leave me like this" Eddy's grip got tighter in a surge of panic not wanting to be left in this God forsaken place, not in his time of need, he couldn't be alone: he just couldn't," You didn't care before"

" Eddy it's best for both of us. It's really not good for you if I stay" Brett wheezed out, the sudden tightness was stealing his air away," Eddy you're suffocating me?!"

The angel kept his hold on the demon burying his face more to his shoulder," no it'll be bad for me if you leave. I don't want you to go! Please Brett"

" If you loosen your grip I'll stay! Promise! Brett was much more fond of the idea of oxygen rather than being accidentally killed while trying to leave.

Eddy slowly loosened his limbs–allowing Brett to regain his breath–however, refused to detach himself. He wasn't going to let go of the one thing that provided him some sense of worth in the storm of his lonesome.

Brett gasped in delight,having air was quite enjoyable although he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy dying by Eddy's hands. What a scenic thought yet entirely morbid. Once his mind was gathered into a focused enough, he picked them both up waddling over to the pile of blankets. They always seemed to end up there when stressed or trying to hide from the world, it strangely felt safe compared to everything that had been plaguing the pair.

" You're really clingy when you're under the influence. I wonder if you're like this when drunk?" Brett mostly muttered to himself as a way to distract himself from the supposedly holy creature trying to rub against him especially as they laid down. Demons weren't ones to fight temptation then there was Brett suffering from his new found resistance for the good of his angel. Maybe he could linger a bit longer.


	16. Self Deprecation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw but not full out smut, it's just very sad Eddy being ashamed of his body and trying to figure it out

Brett had decided he desired for death to take him swiftly, this was beyond suffering and torment. The thing he had always wanted was by his side presenting itself for the taking–quite literally at that–yet he knew deep down it was something he couldn't take. For he knew as is the situation would destroy the angel. Afterall, each were given different standards according to his faith or in this case the standards they were created to have.

Brett's train of thought was thrown off tract by the distracting sensation of a hot breath along with soft hair tickling along his neck.

"Please.." Eddy mewled trying to keep himself still like the demon had demanded, maybe if he was good it would win him some physical affection.

" Eddy I said no, now get off before I make you," If he wasn't cold he'd fall apart, he'd give in and ruin everything that he worked so hard to build. Such an outcome was not an option. To fail was to die

" you wanted it before," Eddy's tone quivered not being able to sound confident in the statement even if it held truth. The demon was completely onboard until it actually got to the penetration part. Given it was pretty bad, Eddy knew that but his concern was if Brett thought he was disgusting because of it. He felt disgusted and wretched so maybe the other felt the same way towards him.

Brett didn't even spare the angel a glance, his eyes stayed focused on the cavernous ceiling " if you don't get off and keep begging or bring that up one more time I will leave you."

It was a low blow after making a promise to stay; however Brett could sink even lower if he wanted . This was a simple manipulation trick _if you don't do as I say you'll be punished_ it worked on most people due to it reinforcing that person's fear. This was for the best, at least it was what Brett told himself.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good... I'm sorry," Eddy quickly moved away rolling to his own side of the nest. It seemed to prove true that he was too disgusting even for the demonic. The rejection stung like a dagger slowly cutting him open-maybe he'd be more worthy of such a fate- it made it worse to remember how caring and loving Brett had been. He messed up badly if even the demon was having such a cruel reaction: he had screwed it up.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes although the angel wouldn't let them fall in fear of upsetting his friend even more. Eddy prompted to curl up into the fetal position facing the opposite wall, he had to keep to himself and behave, it would make him less disgusting if he did. 

Brett finally looked to the Angel, eyeing over his bare back making it clear the scars in which buried themselves in the brawny flesh–now flushed with a pink hue–he allowed his eyes to roam, mapping everything he could see. He took note of the boys shaking, he felt bad for being so stern yet he knew there would of been no other way to handle it thus he left it be.

Eddy bit his lip to keep silent as he dug his nails into his thighs anxiously, he didn't know what to do with himself. He closed his eyes trying to find an answer, the vague images of how the man and Brett touched him filled his brain. Using it as his only reference he tried to mimic the motions. He nervously brought a hand down to his very exposed erection, wrapping his willowy fingers around himself. A small whimper lingered at the back of his throat whilst he gave a testing squeeze. It felt weird and clumsy but somehow pleasant. Given the angel had never done this before nor would he be permitted to do it in such a heavenly place, it was meant for the unclean creatures influenced by the darkness, then again that was exactly the position he was in: Unclean in the darkness.

Eddy curled in on himself more trying to hide the actions of his hand slowly moving up and down trying to find what would soothe the burning sensation. No one was allowed to see him in his shame, not even he wanted to see the movement of his hand nor the sound of his voice. His free hand went to his mouth so he could bite down on the tender meat between his thumb and index, next was closing his eyes this way he wouldn't have to see or hear himself besides the labored breathing: It hurt. He hurt yet he couldn't stop until a white fluid covered his palm and stomach. He lay there filthy, skin burning, alone- although brett was there- and in his miserable thought.

While in thought Eddy came to a particular conclusion that it strangely felt good ,which was not good in itself. Perhaps he could blame whatever he had been slipped or perhaps it was due to his now unclean nature. He felt the shame bubbling up in his chest like he had never experienced before. He disdained his soulless, never knowing such emotion it easily consumed his mind into hatred towards no other but himself.

" If your eyes cause you to sin it's better to pluck them out than to have your whole body burn in hell," The angel recited to himself coming to the conclusion that if he wanted to be clean of what he had done, he would have to cut it off.

His long fingers slowly wrapped around the base, this time his intention was to stop the blood flow in preparation for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett's not being all too nice but ai it worked


	17. Tongue Tied

Eddy’s free hand fumbled along the cold stone looking for a dislodged slab of rubble that could possibly replace the sharpness of a knife: this was the only way he could free himself from clouded judgement.

Finally lithe fingers came in contact with something rigid along pointed sides. His fingertips fondled its shape with great care as if it were a holy object meant liberate the anguish. Thumbing lightly to get the muck of of it, it was deemed ready to use. 

The rock was shaped much like an arrowhead much like the ones used by the ancient warriors of the ruins, a curved triangle with many sharp ridges engraving deep grooves meant to act as barbs that would keep its tip enlodged in its enemy. Trying to pull it out would rip the skin and tear arteries if aimed correctly.

A small breath served as preparation, signaling for the pointed tip to press to the base-only slightly above where his fingers held firmly.

Through gritted teeth a hiss emerged, dilated eyes stared anxiously as skin was broken, it took a lot of effort to find strength he didn’t have.

“ What the hell are you doing!?” Brett sat up looming over the creature, wide eyed. With a swift movement he wrenched the angels wrist to pin behind the boys scarred back. The arrowhead was dropped even before his arm had been pinned behind his back due to the wrenching of his wrist. Such an action caused his fingers to curl and cramp, letting the stone slip through them with ease.

Brett’s eyes flared with dangerous hues of greys with a tinge of red giving him an unsettling aura, he might of never seemed in control the other times but he was in control now. Nails dug roughly into the thin skin over the radial artery, leaving angry crescent shapes staining flesh.

The angel made no attempt to answer just stared to the ground sulkily. 

“ I asked you a question! What the hell did you think you’re doing” His tone was harsh yet anxious, coming out in low gravely growls.

Eddy whimpered trying to move away or curl in on himself but the tight grip and position refused to give any movement that wouldn’t possibly break his arm. With no other option left he gave in pitifully,” I don’t want it… I don’t want to feel like this.” 

He murmured under his stressed breath.

" That's stupid! It's going to wear off no need to do permanent damage. Are you trying to destroy your body" Brett dug his nails in deeper.

" I'm sorry," Eddy decided that it was best to apologise if it meant he wouldn't get yelled at anymore than he had been, he accepted defeat until he felt his other arm being pulled behind his back," wait what are you doing?"

" You clearly can't be trusted to your own devices so this is to keep you from being an idiot" Brett brought both of the boys wrists together, making it easier to tie them together. He could of summoned rope into existence yet he decided to use the sheets instead to make it softer and looser. He knew if Eddy really wanted to escape he could but Brett also knew he wouldn’t.

“ I’m not an idiot you’re an idiot” Eddy whined and huffed .

“ Looks like you won yourself a gag too. You’re a lot cuter when you aren’t whining like a little kid,” Brett didn’t have any malice in his tone only fatigue with a mild tone of amusement. He thought Eddy was cute in every way, shape and form but his lack of patience had its limit when it came to being a demonic creature plus his perverse nature thought the overall image of Eddy being bound and gagged quite intriguing. Thus he went with it, making sure to be careful with his knots and that nothing would hurt.

He chuckled softly despite the very upset look the angel was giving him.

“ Aw come on it isn’t that bad” Brett sat on his knees before carefully positioning in a way he could easily put the angels head on his lap to try to give subtle comfort. He ran his thin fingers through the mess of brown hair ever so gently,” You look really nice like this. You know what else you’d look lovely in? ”

Of course he got no response with a gag in place so he answered the question himself,” A collar. Damn you’d look so good” he pressed a hand lightly to Eddy’s throat seeing how far he could wrap his fingers whilst still petting the angels hair. He decided he quite liked the way it felt to have his hands in the bounds hair and on his elegant neck. The demon didn’t grab nor did he squeeze but rather ghosted his fingers across the exposed area. It felt like Eddy was under total submission when he exposed his neck a bit more to Brett with a small shiver down his spine.

If it weren’t for the drugs Brett knew Eddy most definitely would not submit under him nor bow to another’s will with such ease. This was a wasted chance that he may never get again but some things were more important to Brett than the physical closeness, he had found himself wanting something more substantial. Maybe he longed for an emotional connection that would keep the angel by his side-not like Brett knew how to do that but the least he could do now was keep Eddy out of harm in unconventional ways.

“ Looks like my bdsm skills have finally came in handy”

Eddy gave a curious look with questioning eyes not entirely sure what Brett was talking about. 

Brett chuckled softly once again,” You’re so innocent and yet not at the same time it’s funny to see the difference. I’m sure you know what it is, maybe you just aren’t good at putting names to things” He ruffled the dark strands of hair making it messy,” It deals with bondage and a strange obsession with leather. Rope gets its own genre.”

Eddy nodded slightly nuzzling his head into the other males thigh trying to get himself more comfortable since the circumstances weren’t meant for comfort.

Brett leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead with a small hum,” It’ll get better soon”

_________________________

Brett could see the natural calm start to fill the other man's eyes as his body temperature came down from it’s highs, once again feeling cold instead of the burning. He needed to untie the angel and get him covered up, he was aware that the drug detoxing could cause the man laying there to get extremely sick. First things first he pulled out the gag being careful not to smear any spit, he used his thumb to clean off any residue on Eddy’s chin. Despite not really doing anything the angel looked wrecked: bloodshot eyes, scratches on his inner thighs and wrists, shivering uncontrollably, skin looking pale and breaking out into a cold sweat as if a fever had broken. It wasn’t a very pleasant sight,” Hey how are you feeling? Do you need me to get you water or anything?” 

Brett pured soothingly in an attempt to hide his worry.

“ I feel like garbage… water would be nice” Eddy tried to clear his dry throat being at enmity with himself, he needed to not feel anything for a bit to get his body and mind in order,” Thank you.” 

Brett reached around to untie the knot around his wrists,” You get dressed and cover up. I’ll be back with water and I’ll help keep you warm.” 

Eddy kept his face pressed to Brett’s thigh with a slight nod to say he acknowledged what was being said. The demon sighed leaning down to give him a quick and chaste kiss,” Or maybe wrap up in a blanket now.”

________________

Brett found himself at a convenience store at midnight looking for a water bottle to buy to help out the parched angel. He was pretty sure Eddy didn’t feel well enough to try anything stupid, plus he was in his right mind once again which meant he’d probably just be praying for his forgiveness or to be set free from such things instead of actually doing anything harmful to himself. That was a relief to the demons anxiety about leaving his lovely thing.

“ Oh Malady what brings you here?”

Brett snapped his head around with a small jump and curse, he at a woman with snake like eyes much like his own, he recognized them as one of his good friends from the underworld,” Oh lust it’s just you… Damn don’t sneak up on me like that!” he wheezed

She smiled devilishly with a laugh,” It’s fun to sneak up on you so no promises.”

Malady rolled his eyes with a scoff,” I’ll get you back. Anyways to answer your question, I’m looking for water.”

“ is it for that angel?” Lust motioned towards the water since their species couldn’t really drink it despite the appeal. 

Brett stared agape for a few moments surprised she knew since he didn’t tell or even see her recently enough to tell.

“Word has gotten around quickly in hell of how the pair of you pissed off Baal.” Lust eyed him over slightly in mild amusement how a demon of his status could cause so much ruckus against one of the princes.

Brett grinned as he pulled a sufficient bottle from the cooler,” I got famous over night it seems” 

He knew no fear nor loyalty to a fiend that dared call himself a prince. The woman flicked him under his nose with an eye roll. ” This is serious Malady. His legions are searching for you and your friend. You need to be careful or it could end up badly.” 

Brett huffed rubbing his nose but his grin never left his face,” Oh what are you worried for me?”

“ Yes! You’re losing your mind! You’ve been seen around with an angel frequently and you went feral on one of the princes” She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing since both were pretty unheard off,” Either of the two could kill you”

Brett grabbed her delicate hand calloused with centuries,” He wouldn’t harm me. If you met him, you would understand why I’m risking it and why I am going to continue risking it.”

“ I will take that as an invitation to judge for myself but no man is worth the risk darling” A smirk spread across her painted black lips.

  
  
  



	18. Tiffany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised that this got this far

In hindsight, bringing another demon back to the dwelling without informing Eddy was not a good idea, especially with the events of their evening. It could even be considered ill taste to bring Lust in since it had been long hours of sexual desire left unsatisfied. Lust could feed off it certainly so it was at least good for one of them.

Luckily Eddy had dressed himself so he was spared that indecent embarrassment; however, he was in the fetal position shivering. Besides the shivering he looked rather dead.

Lust glanced to Brett then to the angel," He looks broken..." She tilted her head to the side trying to understand why something talked about so fiercely was crippled under crumpled sheets.

Brett took a hold of the water bottle firmly walking over to his boy," He's probably dehydrated. It's very important that Angels have lots of water, stay warm and have a nesting partner or a flock ." 

__

He spoke softly trying not to disturb the angel ," Eddy darling? I got you water." 

Eddy slowly looked up at Brett with a tired smile," Thank you" He croaked slightly but seemed generally happy to see the demonic figure. He loosely draped his arms around Brett's neck as the demon kneeled down by him. 

Brett leaned down to press a soft kiss to the boys lips which Eddy returned with ease.

The demon pulled back ever so slightly with a chuckle,” Still needy”

__

“ No, just missed having company..” Eddy opposed quietly, sure he didn’t like being left with his own thoughts but he could handle himself if needed to, he had grown semi used to it.

__

Brett stroked his hair lovingly as a wary expression grew across his features, he felt bad that Eddy was showing his vulnerability without knowing there was a third party in the room. He quickly pressed another before speaking,” Hey I brought a friend to meet you... I kinda assumed I would just give you water and I could introduce her with ease but I got distracted by your cuteness; I just had to kiss you.”

Eddy’s face soured bitterly to the announcement, no one was meant to see that. His eyes darted around quickly spotting Lust. He wasn’t unhappy with Brett bringing someone, he was unhappy that he somehow missed the second presence looming in a corner. Eddy contemplated hiding under the blankets to escape from socializing, he didn’t have the energy for it. 

Nonetheless, he decided to put in a little effort towards interacting and towards not being hostile to the random guest,” Well are you going to introduce us?”

The angel smiled tiredly, unhooking his arms from the demon needing to regain some sort of composure. 

Brett gave Eddy the bottle, slowly nodding,” Okay Eddy this is… Tiffany and Tiffany this is Eddy”

Lust stared at Brett quizzically, one eyebrow cocked up in inquiry towards the random name,” Interesting to meet you Eddy.”

__

“ Likewise to you, Tiffany” Eddy made brief eye contact feeling too awkward for prolonged eye contact.

__

Tiffany twirled a long strand of hair around her bony index finger,” You’ve been quite the talk of the underworld recently.” she spoke nonchalantly trying to see what others had seen in the creature,” Not many spirits stand up to Baal without being killed. You must be very brave”

__

“ Or very dumb. Which was the case” Eddy spoke over the rim of his water bottle,” I don’t regret it though because we both made it out alive,” 

He looked at Brett with the utmost love, he didn’t regret saving the demon nor did he regret having his company. He had proven trustworthy to the angel especially with the pampering and Brett generally trying to take care of him even if he was the one causing the problem sometimes. Overall, he had some good control on his desires.

Brett felt his heart stop for an instant before pounding loudly against his chest, the sweet comments like that never failed to make him feel something.

__

Tiffany chuckled lightly, if she had been talking to any other demon they’d be bosting through hubris, but she wasn’t: She was talking to an angel willing to see his own stupidity,” Yeah it was pretty dumb. It really pissed the prince, he has his panties in a bunch over it”

__

Eddy rolled his eyes with a small giggle,” Never would've thought such a prideful thing would wear panties. It’s honestly an amusing image even if just a figure of speech."

__

Tiffany decided she liked the creature, he had shown a sense of humor and general kindness, which was much appreciated," I don't think I want to imagine that. Why are you?"

She tilted her head back laughing.

__

Eddy's face grew a few shades redder, attempting not to choke on water from his own intense laughing," I didn't mean it like that!" 

__

His nose scrunched up with a snort and a grin that overtook his face.

Brett smiled overjoyed they were actually hitting it off quite well. He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't this. To see his angel genuinely laughing and smiling made him happy, especially after the trauma they faced earlier that night. He knew the interactions were helping Eddy keep his mind off his troubles whether it for the worse or the better.

__

Tiffany rolled her eyes with a playful smirk on her face," I know darling, just couldn't help myself. She glanced around the old pillars noticing some doors to that possibly lead outside the ancient dwelling. The wood was old and cracked, vines had grown mostly covering its features but a metal ring hanging from the far right could still be seen. It looked like it used to be once bronze although it lost its shine due to rust.

__

"Have you left this room,” Lust slowly approached the door allowing her slim fingers to trace the crevices. 

__

Eddy stared for a good while before offering an answer,” No…” he hadn’t ever thought of leaving the room or the dwelling at least that was until Brett stepped in. It seemed when the demons came along he was always thinking of things he hadn’t been before,” I knew it was there I guess but it never occurred to me to go through even if it did, I was pretty much chained until Brett came along…”

He knew giving a reason as to why wasn’t really helpful to a question only requiring a yes or no answer, yet he felt like he needed to add a bit to his defense. 

__

“ Well aren’t you curious now?” A toothy grin spread across her painted black lips in a mischievous way,” We should explore these ruins if there’s anything more.”

__

Brett intruded into the conversation that he was originally contently listening to,” Eddy isn’t doing the greatest right now it may be good for him to stay put and rest…..” He licked at his dry lips not wanting anything else to harm his boy.

__

Lust eyed Eddy over taking his sickly appearance into account,” Maybe there’s something out there that would be better for him than this room. You did say it was important for angels to stay warm and have water…. This room is dry and drafty, it’s probably not good on his health either.”

Brett frowned slightly,” I’m pretty sure everything down here is rather unpleasant. If it were my choice I would take him to the human world to live there but that really isn’t an option with legions looking for us. Plus I kinda like it here, it’s rustic and becoming more homie every day… It just needs some cleaning and maybe a bit more decoration plus heating systems besides blankets…” 

Even he didn’t sound that confident in what he was saying.

Eddy sighed,” I don’t need either of you to be speaking on my behalf, it’s silly. Honestly I rather not be cooped up, I feel like all I’ve been doing is lying down and sleeping. A little exploration wouldn’t hurt me, it would probably help me take my mind off of things anyways.”

__

“ Then It’s settled” the lithe woman beamed victoriously as Brett just starred worriedly. Perhaps he shouldn’t have brought her back with him. 


	19. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover a new place to dwell and make their own, yep basically it

With the rusted handle clasped tightly in her bony claws she was ready to open the ancient door.

_creak creak creak_ it cried out, something was preventing the wood from opening. Tiffany smirked to herself liking the small challenge, it always made her efforts worth while. What would life be without prey or a hunt? 

She slammed her bare shoulder against the wood once again hearing the familiar cries _Creak creak snap_ under such force it crunched in itself.

Dust swiftly filled their nostrils, it was musty and stale with dirt. Eddy covered his mouth to hide a cough, it was too dry for his lungs. It seemingly didn’t affect the demons, which was to be expected since they roamed in the driest of places never being able to quench their thirst. Always roaming but never having a place to call home, never finding truth nor peace, it was just the life of a demon. 

Blackened and reddened eyes quickly adjusted to the void of darkness filling the hallway as for the bronzed ones accustomed to the light, it took a bit longer to adjust. 

Brett took notice of his angels predicament, it could be unsettling not being able to see something that appeared to be an unending abyss. A spindly arm wrapped itself around Eddy’s waist, a firm claw resting on his sharp hip bone.

“ Don’t fear, I have you” Brett whispered against the tallers jawline thinking the touch along with the words would bring assurance. 

A sullen look flashed in the angels eyes, it left as soon as it came, only leaving its residue behind. The words felt eerily similar to words once spoken _do not fear for I am with you_ , for which he was thankful yet miserable . 

“ I shall not fear the unknown with you by my side” Eddy whispered like the words were a song from his lips. Together they took a step towards this new adventure presenting itself.

Tiffany rolled her eyes watching the pair, she could only describe them as love birds. It was almost disgusting to witness all the lovey dovey gestures,” You two a sickeningly sweet.”

Brett made kissy noises in response to tease the women further with their supposed sickening behavior. He didn’t care really, in fact he found it funny,” You’re just jealous you have no one to hold you”

“ Oh shut up, Malady. Both of us know, people love to hold me.” She snickered with a hair flip,” Now come on darlings, we aren’t going to find anything interesting just standing and staring.”

With that they started their trek down the ancient hallway. 

Carvings in the stone portrayed Gods of old defaced, the demonic figures lost with the mark of a lion. It was neither a holy place nor a demonic stronghold, it was neither in hell nor was it in heaven, it just held the residue of both. The wonder was buried deep in the depths of the earth.

Suddenly, Eddy could feel a gentle breeze brush past him and words whisper into his ears like a song

“Shapoco heco shacatea ” _come follow my voice and may things be revealed_ is what it translated to. Sometimes fewer things had greater meaning than expected. 

It was of no language of the earth, but rather a heavenly tongue. The voice was as smooth as silk yet as quiet as the gentle rustling of leaves in the spring.

 _How strange_ Eddy pondered the supposedly God forsaken place, how could a heavenly voice come to him when he was so dirty and in the presence of the enemy, in which his faith grew. His doubts were snuffed out when his eyes met a pair of crystal blue-so clear and so colorful holding the universe in them- from across the hallway, beckoning to be followed into a sacred place.

Eddy cleared his throat before pointing,” I think we should go that way,” he pointed to where he was being lead.

Neither lust or malady could see, feel or hear it, Eddy stood as an in-between to the glory. They’d surely die if they could see the light behind the shrouded shadow. 

Tiffany glanced to where Eddy was gesturing with a soft grunt, " I suppose with the options we have that's good enough"

With the click of her heels she scurried in the direction, her companions followed behind.

Brett starred up at his angel seeing his demeanor completely change. Eddy's eyes lit up in wonder, subtle curiosity underlying it all. 

Eddy wide eyed looking around reminded Brett of a cat.

A sea foam blue mist began to fill the halls, pooling around their ankles in a soothing gesture. Surprisingly its water particles did not burn the demons just gently massaged the tensity.

The dryness was dissipating as the moisture led.

Along with the dryness the darkness was also fading. They were no longer in the hellish halls but an open space that seemed to open up to the heavens, 

The cavernous ceiling spilled out water that had the same blue-ish glow of the fog, moss and vines covered the walls and stone floor surrounding the pool basin that the waterfall poured itself in. Never overflowed, never ending, it was a peaceful scene.

Eddy took a deep breath letting a renewed air into his lungs.

Lust refrained from hissing, taking several steps back not liking the way it felt. 

Brett on the other hand was ready to enter, he had never seen such a thing so close to his grasp. For once no fear lingered in him, the vapors didn't burn him meaning this was a safe haven. At least as of now, he never had the best judgement.

His eyes darted around the rounded room, it was absolutely gorgeous in his mind. The stone glistened showing off all the designs depicting the story of life. His favorite though was the four pillars at each corner of the water pool, the stories engraved on them directly related to him,” This is how I was made!” 

Brett beamed pointing to one of the carvings, it was of a flood overtaking the earth destroying all the forsaken creatures that were neither man nor spirit. They were born soulless and without a choice, created by the seed of the fallen and the womb of a women, something never meant to be. Yet here he was immortally living as a demon.

Eddy stood behind him to take a look,” Oh I always thought you chose to follow Lucifer to hell.”

“ No… I was pretty much a mistake,” Brett laughed bitterly,” I never had a choice of who or what I would be. I’m the offspring from the original fallen.” 

Eddy took the information sorrowfully, maybe if their story had been written differently they could of been companions early on without the fate they had now,” I’m sorry..”

“ You don’t need to apologize for something that I never had. “ Brett shrugged then froze, he heard a whisper brushing against his ears. It was unlike the torment he faced daily it was a sound of hope.

_Killed with water, reborn in water, sanctification, new and whole._

He should of been crushed under the presence of a godly voice yet he kept still and at peace. He took a deep breath feeling something fill his lungs. A cough escaped, knees fell to the mossy stone in shock,” What the fuck was that!?”

Eddy sat on the ground with him pulling the quivering form into his arms,” What do you mean? Are you okay?”

“ I feel weird…” Brett settled on that answer burying his face into the angels broad chest. He didn’t know why he heard such a sweet voice and he didn't know why it would come to something so dirty as him. The scum of the earth that was never meant to be, taking out wrath on the living so they would be the same as him: Condemned. A warmth filled his bones that wasn’t of earthly nor hell fires, it was something new and unknown. He could feel it on Eddy and on himself. The whole aura of the room was something he longed for, now being able to physically feel,” Eddy…. Can this be our dwelling. I think I like it.”

Eddy’s eyes widened in surprise,” What? Really? I wouldn't think you'd um like it because of the water."

" The moisture isn't burning me so I think it's fine.. it's different here. I feel strangely safe" Brett murmured into the crook of Eddy's neck, pressing a soft kiss.

" I do too. Yeah let's move the stuff here" Eddy pured quietly as they melted into the atmosphere. Neither noticing lust was gone.


	20. Mistake

Brett moved out of Eddy’s arms now noticing the absence of the second demon, his brow furrowed in some concern,” Eddy you stay here and get an idea where you want things to be and I’ll go get the stuff”

He smiled semi wearily wanting to use it as an excuse to look for Lust without killing his cruel reputation more than he already has.

With the angels simple nod of agreement the demon was off, heading back down the dark corridor to find the binding place where their second meeting took place.

“ Malady! Are you an idiot?”

Brett startled to the angry women standing in the center of the room in ruins. The fairy lights flicked at her show of unearthly rage,” What are you blubbering about?”

He didn’t appreciate being yelled at first thing, but he still felt relieved to know she didn’t vanish into nothingness.

“ To enter a place like that is foolish! You will never be of the same kin as that… as that Angel! You’re getting your hopes up to only be crushed because let’s face it God does not love the unlovelies and he surely does not love a mistake like you” She seethed and hissed, demons didn’t show their worry well it often came off as attacking because it’s how they saw themselves: Worthless. Hate filling their lungs and their hearts that weren't meant to beat but to infect with toxins,” Unless you’re there to seal his fate, you have lost your place.”

Brett’s mouth opened then closed finding words to only lose them in an instant with a look from her eyes. She had been here since the beginning aiding in the fall of man and in the fall of lucifer, following him to the depths of hell willingly. So her opinion on the matter stayed strong, fueled by her disdain for anything holy. The presence in the room had obviously been what set her off, and Malady had no clue what to do with it. His emotions were mixed with pain yet still lingered a hope of something good he had never felt.

Finally he spoke,” Through losing my place I feel as if I have found it. And I am not obligated to have this conversation with you right now when you are filled with rage. How about you go toy with some humans to help you cool off. I will seek you out later if we want to hang out and talk, kay?”

He was even too calm sounding to his ears, this was the point where fangs and claws would be showing as not just a verbal but a physical fight would break loose until they’d end up hate fucking before making up. 

Something changed in him that he did not know, perhaps it was the loyalty and patience he had shown to no other but his Angel taking effect in his life even with other demons around. 

Lust’s features softened in defeat and in puzzlement, she was utterly confused with how this was going. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go,” Okay…”

She grumbled begrudgingly, foot tapping against the floor until her form shriveled up into smoke leaving Brett alone in the old dwelling. 

“ I wonder if Eddy loves me… Surely if he does there’s a chance that the heavenlies may accept me,” A bitter laugh ripped through the room,” Who am I fooling Lust is probably right… It’s not like I need love or acceptance anyways.”

He paused, allowing silence to overtake the room. When had the concern of being loved filled his mind? It never been such a torment in all the years the demon had lived, frankly he didn’t care then as of now it filled his every waking thought. Was he loved? Was he cared about? Why did Eddy put up with him! Why did he hear a heavenly tongue? 

Brett quickly shook off the many questions pestering him,” Damn I need to hang out with more demons. This really isn’t good for me at all…” 

Nonetheless, he gathered up everything from the room to bring back to his lovely obsession.

\---------------------------

Eddy stared at the water contently, he was done deciding where he wanted everything. He had even found a nook- it was much smaller than the main room-that’s entry was created by a curtain of vines. It looked like a cozy spot for them to rebuild their nest with more privacy to do whatever they wanted to in it without there being witnesses.

Slowly his fingers dipped into it, it was neither cold nor hot, instead it held a lukewarm warmth to it:  _ perfect.  _ He partially wondered if it was safe or how deep the pool went since it wasn’t spilling over despite the constant flow of the waterfall. He knew it most likely had mystic properties, given the circumstances of finding this place and the bluish glow it held with its mist, not to mention the mist hadn’t burnt Brett like it should have.

The angel carefully shrugged off his shirt, he was going to explore the pool since he decided it was safe enough to do so, his pants were soon to follow the lead of his shirt being discarded off to the side. Having wet clothes were un-ideal considering he didn’t have many and what he did have probably needed to be cleaned, so there he stood bare to the elements of the room.

He dipped his foot in first as a way to check again before submerging his body into the pond. Eddy briefly went under to try to see if he could see the bottom, all he could see was an endless void that seemed to have no bottom. The endlessness of it caused an unsettling lump to grow in his throat. What could those depths hold? Could there be something lurking in the abyss? He never really had a fear of things swooping under him until the idea of his shame became too real, there could be something ready to drag them straight to hell in there! With that thought passing quickly through his mind, the hued water began to respond. The water lit up with a soft glow beginning to shallow before the angel’s very eyes. A stone bottom formed under his feet as soon as he emerged from the depths, the water level now only lingered upon his hips causing a wave of safety to drown his anxieties. Nothing would be dragging him to the depths today: it was safe. In gentle ripples the water seemed to wash away subtle pains in his body—from the demonic healing— beckoning his wings to reveal themselves in their bloodied and crippled glory. 

Gulping for breath it was left unnoticed that the scrawny demon had slipped back into the dwelling. 

Brett was tired and weary, his limbs slinking lazily as he maneuvered his way into the room,” Oi where do you want everything?” he glanced around for his boy, finally his eyes settled on the holy figure basking in the center of the pool, water cascading down his thin yet muscular frame from the waterfall, the angels wings spreading apart allowing the spray to form droplets at the ends of the delicate feathers.  _ Beautiful. His mind immediately went to any romance scene with kissing in water, something he wanted to test out in that moment. _

Eddy glanced over his shoulder, a small smile spreading on his lips after hearing and seeing Brett was back,” I found a small nook behind those vines where we can nest. The moss gives its floor a really soft padding so it.

Brett set the stuff down nodding kind of, more in thought than listening. He wondered if he’d regret his decision or not, he didn’t have much time to think about it because the next thing he knew was that he plunged into the pond. 

Toothy grin growing on his face with the look of shock and immediate worry that consumed the other’s features. It didn’t take the demon long to press their lips together in a crashing kiss, his claws finding perch on the angels prominent hip bones pulling the taller male’s naked body to his fully clothed one until both completely flushed together.

Eddy’s eyes widened to the intensity and passion he was met with, his worry melting away into the kiss. It was so wrong – the pool was definitely not meant for this– but felt so very right. His own hands bunched up into the demons hair, petting and pooling.

Strangely it didn’t hurt like Brett expected it to or maybe he was just high on the bliss of trying to feel loved. Trying to feel more than being a mistake. 


	21. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted this for awhile

Eddy tentatively broke the kiss instead prompting to hold brett in his arms, cradling the smaller male to his chest as if treasuring him. His willowy fingers ran through the inky locks with great content. It was strange to say that he didn’t smell the burning of flesh being torn away from bones as it should have been with the contact. It was simple yet intriguing. Something that wasn’t supposed to be now was.

“ This doesn’t hurt you?” The angel questioned tentatively, he couldn’t help the doubt from lingering. It clung to his form in the confusion of the unprecedented situation.

“No it doesn’t hurt, It actually feels pretty great… but weird” Brett mumbled the last part more to himself than anything,” Uh maybe I could help you groom your wings since I’m already in here…” 

Eddy gave an unsure look, he didn’t really want to be bare that long considering his impending shame he pushed to the back of his mind as if it would make the experience non existent. It wasn’t really Brett’s fault, plus he had proven himself more than trustworthy with his commitment to take care of the angel instead of manipulating it like other demons surely would. This was probably the only reason he was still okay with Brett touching him.

“ Yeah you can help me groom. How about you get out of your soaked clothes so they can dry and I can help you too. I’m sure your wings have never been cleaned properly before.”

“ They’re so leathery I don’t see much point in trying to clean them. They’re made to withstand fire you know.” Brett chuckled slightly as he pressed more to Eddy’s chest. He was tempted to press open mouthed kisses to the tallers collarbones and neck or to allow his hands to roam over the scarred skin. He knew not to fall into such things though, they had only really kissed so moving on to something too quickly could be damaging.

“ That’s exactly why they need to be cleaned to get all the ash and burning flesh scent off of them.” Eddy scoffed through a chuckle whilst he began to strip the demon from his white t-shirt, he continued the process until the clothing was tossed aside on mossy stone

” I don’t think I have seen you without clothes before.. Like I’ve seen certain parts…”

His eyes traveled downwards, insinuating instead of saying he had blatantly seen it and felt it.

“Like what you see?” Brett smirked watching how the angel awkwardly eyed him over.

Eddy’s face became a bright crimson, it felt wrong to say or to even admit to,”Of course I do...I like you a lot…” he squeaked out not entirely sure on what to do nor what to say. It wasn’t really his style to lie but in that moment it seemed appealing to save from the embarrassment of admitting he had grown fond and even soft towards the demon. A foe turned friend plus whatever they could call their relationship now. Eddy certainly had no clue what it was since he never had a relationship before such as this one. 

“ I like you a lot too, Eddy” Brett grinned, grabbing one of the angel's hands to press to his dry lips. 

Eddy chuckled with an eye roll," I know you do. I don't think you would of stuck around this long if you didn't"

He playfully scoffed to hide the shyness filling him," Now come on let's get your wings out"   
  


" Were you this bossy in heaven?"The demon lightly nipped at the boys fingers to feed more into their playful mood. Soon he drew his wings out,which in turn caused his wings and horns to sprout out as if tearing through flesh until fully exposed.

" I could be worse," Eddy starred in fascination wanting to reach out touch,he strangely missed the appearance," Sounds silly but I like seeing you like this…" 

Brett moved the angel's hand away from his lips to instead place on his chest," I will take that as a compliment that you like it, instead of it inspiring you to try to kill me"

He took a step closer so they could once again be flushed together, his tail found up Eddy's thigh and waist to coil around protectively.

" I don't want to hurt you, at least not like I did to begin with. You're really all I have right now." Eddy pressed their foreheads together, one hand running through the demons hair–lightly touching his horns– as the other hand went to cradle the small of the boys back to return the same protective gesture," You're all I have Brett."

" You deserve so much better than me, you know that right? " Brett sighed, breaking their eye contact.

" Yeah I know," That was not the response the demon expected, he expected to be told he was better not something to feed his insecurities. A tremor ran through his body in humiliation,sure he knew that a holy figure would never go well with a demonic one but he wanted to be proven wrong. 

Eddy quickly kissed the tip of the boys nose," But I don't want better. I don't want perfect. All I want is you and the way you are. I like you the way you are, I like all your flaws, I like everything you hate about yourself. I just like you, you know? So you may say I deserve better and I may know but I also don't care because I have you now"

This time when a tremor ran through his body it wasn't from shame but acceptance. It was one thing to be told he was the best and a completely different thing to say yes he was flawed but accepted despite that," Damn, you're making me all emotional. Thought we were just bathing"

" Nothing wrong with that" Eddy pressed more kisses to Brett's face, specifically the boys cheeks and under his puffy eyes with great care," We can stay like this as long as you want" 


	22. Pledge

" Are you going to stay in the water all day? You’ll get all wrinkly" Eddy chuckled from where he rummaged through their stuff, which wasn't a lot. He was very keen on starting to decorate again,this room also seemed more fitting of the decorations; keeping it all an airy atmosphere. It had become one of his favorite pass times when waiting for Brett to return. That wasn't much of a problem now the demon has not left his side for a good while. It had almost become Eddy's expectation to always have Brett at his side.

" Forever! I like it" Brett allowed himself to sink a bit in the pool allowing the water to cover half of his face. The only purpose of this was so he could blow bubbles and hear the rumbling noise it made. It kept him entertained for the most part, 

“ Aw I kinda thought I could teach you how to make a proper nest. Do it together or something” Eddy trotted over to the indivet in the wall hidden by vines,” But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, since this is your first good experience with water. I want you to be able to enjoy it as much as you want.”

Brett paddled over to the stone edge, crossing his arms over it to rest his chin on his forearms. He watched Eddy organize all the blankets and comforters into separate piles , apparently being particular on the order they were laid in, “ How about you start and I’ll come over in a second. It’s nice feeling clean, I don’t think I’ve had all that grime off my wings in centuries.’ 

He still wanted to make small talk, he knew it helped Eddy to hear someone else’s voice so he wouldn’t have to hear the one in his head. 

“ I’m glad they’re clean, they always had a funky smell...Mostly rotting or burning flesh.” Eddy chuckled softly, it was to be expected of him not to like the smell. Who would? Even the demon didn’t like it, he was only used to it which made it go mostly unnoticeable to his nose.

“ I can’t help that, it’s my job to deal with human flesh quite often you know” Brett huffed defensively. 

“ You haven’t been doing it here lately though, so I kinda thought it would fade on its own.” The angel pressed some of the sheets to his nose, sniffing to see if they needed cleaned too. They smelled a bit like a combination of his and the demons' scent along with a hint of something metallic . Eddy’s nose scrunched up from the distasteful smell,” These also need cleaned.”

“ Eddy I’m sure it’s not that bad you’re being over dramatic. ” He pulled himself out of the pool, trotting over to the angel. Brett stood behind the taller male carefully wrapping his thin arms around Eddy’s well shaped waist,” Come on let me sniff.”

“ It is that bad” Eddy reached the sheet over to Brett who was trying to rest his chin on the angels shoulder, admittedly with a bit of trouble. 

The demon took a small whiff trying to figure out what was so bad about it,” I don’t see what’s so bad about it. It smells like us. 

All he could smell was sweat, maybe something a bit saltier than that and the metallicness of blood. Then it clicked…. It was definitely the sheet they were on during the whole drug ordeal. A frown pulled across his features in disdain, if he hated remembering it; Eddy hated it much more,” We can clean it though.. It means we would have to probably head out to do that. Which isn’t a big deal, I was thinking of taking you clothes shopping anyway so it wouldn’t hurt to get a few things cleaned.” 

Eddy seemed pleased to get his way when it came to cleaning the sheets, he didn’t automatically register everything else Brett had said. When he did, he blushed ever so slightly,” Oh when were you planning that?”

“ I kinda wanted to do it after I saw how your eyes lit up seeing the things I had gotten you… I thought how much more would they light up if you got to pick your own things. But you didn’t trust me then and we haven’t had the opportunity yet so I decided not to bring it up.” 

“ You’re so sweet Brett not nearly as chaotic as you were when we first met. It makes me glad that you’re so good to me. Thank you, really” Eddy leaned back into his demon with a grin spreading across his features.

Brett hadn’t noticed any changes when it came to his personality or to the things he did. He only did what felt natural to him, and Eddy became a natural part of his life,” You don’t need to thank me for anything. I’m just here keeping you company.” 

He licked his dry lips before getting enough courage to kiss the nape of Eddy’s. He watched to see how the taller would react. The angel only giggled to the contact, unlike the negative reaction the demon thought he would get it in return. It was nice to see his simple affections being taken well.

" Keeping me company is one of the biggest things you could have done for me, Brett. It keeps me anchored. You're doing a lot more than you think you are," Eddy spoke softly. He turned in Brett's arms so he could look into the shorter man's eye's with reverence,” You’re really important to me.” 

Brett's breath hitched in his throat when he caught such a gaze. He didn't deserve it and he knew it, yet here he was being looked upon with the utmost appreciation," Um...I'm going to get dressed maybe you could start on the nest."

He changed the subject not being able to handle it. He wasn't used to such a thing, leading him to not know what to do with it. 

Eddy quickly kissed Brett's forehead,"Okay, I'll be waiting." He shuffled away once the demon uncoiled his arms from around his waist” Oh Brett I was also thinking. Maybe you could bring your violin here… I know the dampness isn’t exactly good for the wood but I thought maybe you have some magic up your sleeve to keep it dry. Or you could bring anything you want really. Don’t you have a dwelling of your own?”

This was basically the equivalent of him asking Brett to move in with him permanently, despite all the time they were spending together he still wasn’t entirely sure if the demon would leave at random times or not. 

“ I actually don’t have one of my own, I’m more of a nomad but when I did stay somewhere I liked hanging around the Yang’s…. So I don’t really have anything but my violin. I think it would be nice to have it and fill this room with music” Brett shrugged as he pulled on a shirt,” Honestly it’s kinda weird being in one place for so long. It’s weird but I like being in one place with you.

“ You play beautifully” Eddy smiled fondly in memory of when Brett played for him the first time, he would be happy to experience such a beautiful sound once again,” I like having time to just be with you too. Having you visit then stay was honestly my highlight of most my days” 

He left the blanket out that needed to be cleaned not wanting any mix ups with the layers used to build their nest.

“ You’re saying a lot of nice things to me today, is something wrong?” Brett furrowed his brow trying to comprehend why. The angel had generally been kind once he got comfortable but never overly so. Compliments or talks of how he actually felt were few to none. When Eddy would dare say something, he would often feel ashamed afterwards; as if he betrayed his loyalties.

Eddy shook his head with a sigh,” No nothing’s wrong, I just feel like I don’t give you enough appreciation when it comes to everything…. I don’t want to take you for granted. I’ve already made that mistake once and I’m going to be paying the consequences for the rest of my life. I will not let my actions nor my silence to betray you. I pledge that”

“ Eddy I don’t need to be the object of your loyalties or pledging. I am not worthy to be served nor do I want that from you. What I want is for you to live your life as you want it.” Brett at the beginning would have wanted nothing more than to have such a beautiful creature worship at his feet, obeying every order he gave. Even having such an idea before left a bitter taste in his mouth now. All he wanted was to see the man free. Free to be what he decided. Free to choose his own path without fear of being abandoned from one bad decision. 

“ But I want to...Loyalty isn’t a bad thing nor is making small promises,” Eddy looked over at his partner, slowly holding his hands out to him, unsure of what else to do,” I won’t hurt you with my loyalty like your kind has with how they use the title. It will stay true and pure, mine will last and won’t stab you in the back.”

Brett carefully approached,” I’m not talking about my sake, I’m talking about yours. You should be more careful about declaring where your loyalties lie with a demon like me. What if my loyalty wavers? What if my loyalty stabs you in the back. I’m not made like you.” 

Despite what he spoke he took both of Eddy’s hands into his own watching how the large palms covered his completely. It felt safe. 

“ Then so be it, but you won’t. '' Eddy stroked his thumb across the porcelain skin with great care to show how he felt. 

  
  



	23. Music

Eddy and Brett had finally finished decorating the span of the large dwelling; fairy lights wrapped around the carved pillars, which weren't so different from the placement in the original room, the only difference was they could use all of the blankets for the nest since the vines and moss made natural insulation along with curtains. It still felt so empty. As of now the final touch was to fill the spacious room with beautiful violin music, of course provided by the demon himself. 

The sound of  _ Clair de lune _ bounced off the stone walls, it seemed fitting with water cascading into a pool in the center of the room with a vague reflection of the moon filling the pool with its soft light .

As always, the angel sat enamoured by Brett’s skill on the violin. He could always make the sound feel so warm and full even when it was gentle sound it was still powerful.

” So beautiful.” he whispered quietly to himself watching Brett's dainty fingers cascade across the strings. Brett seemed so pleased to do it as well, his features always lightened up as if the music soothed him whilst he played. Eddy thought it suited him well.

The music and the man making it was beautiful in Eddy's eyes.were beautiful separately but even more so when mixed together. It felt like one could not exist without the other. What would music be if the demon wasn’t the one making it? What would the demon be without music filling his lungs? Eddy was convinced that both would be nothing but empty. 

Brett slowly lowered his bow once the piece had been finished. Glancing at the angel, he searched for validation in the tallers eyes. All he could see was adoration in the others' gaze,” What were you mumbling over there while I was playing?”

A grin spread across his face seeing Eddy’s surprise that he had heard him.

“ oh, sorry did that distract you,” Eddy licked his dry lips awkwardly as a small chuckle escaped his throat,” I was just thinking out loud about how beautiful you are and how beautiful your music is. I really enjoy when you play” 

He bit down on the corner of his lip to keep himself from continuing the topic, if he hadn’t he would probably go on forever about how great Brett was.

Brett paused for a second thinking on the information thrown at him, the familiar feeling of his heart pounding against his chest had returned. It made him feel so shy and curious under the other spirits’ gaze,” You know I don’t think anyone but you has called me beautiful before. Other demons usually call me a twink or whatever else that’s unwanted.”

Eddy tilted his head to either side in an attempt to figure out what the word meant, it’s not like he had never heard it while protecting his humans but he never really cared to know then. However, he found himself wanting to know now, encase it meant he would have to find all those other demons to crush their skulls,” What does that word mean? Twink”

His tone was laced with venom, since he had the context to know Brett didn’t like it.

Brett quirked an eyebrow busying himself with putting his violin away,” Oh it’s a sexual term. It can be derogatory depending on its use but it typically refers to a small scrawny dude that’s meant to be the sub or pushed around.” 

He knew it wasn’t the exact term of the word since people could be quite loving with it but his personal experience had come with abuse and mostly bullying. As the nature of demons to do, he couldn’t say he wasn’t a culprit of ever kicking a weaker demon when they were figuratively down. He participated in it a lot actually to avoid being on the receiving end of the show of power. There was a reason he had a small circle of other demons he actually enjoyed being around, being friends with ones with status kept him safe. Which was a reason to be with Lust besides enjoying her company, her status turned to him as well giving him authority over the lessers. Although it didn’t seem to matter much anymore that he had an angel on his side.

Eddy’s brows furrowed as his face scrunched up slightly, feeling mad towards the unknown stories he probably had no right to ask about anyways. Instead of asking further he trotted over to Brett, wrapping his strong arms around his waist then buried his face into the smaller male’s shoulder blades,” Well you’re beautiful to me, one of the most gorgeous creatures I have laid eyes on and if your kin lays a finger on you or dares insult you I will rip their throats out with my teeth.” 

Brett stiffened slightly before his chest rose and fell with laughter, it would be a lie if he didn’t say Eddy’s protectiveness was adorable. It still reminded him of an angry dove though so it was hard for him to take seriously, despite having seen the angel shattering a sword with his bare hands, “ I share the same sentiment. I won’t let any soul touch or harm you. You’re mine.”

He smiled sweetly grasping the angels larger hands into his smaller ones,” But I can also hold my own and have held my own quite often, just like I know you are capable.”

Eddy huffed slightly, trying to nuzzle his face even further in-between Brett’s shoulder blades,” Yours” he mouthed against the base of the other’s neck in response to being called mine, it made him feel happy to be wanted by the creature in front of him. It might of been a silly thing to desire from a demon; he didn’t really care though,” As you are mine” 

It was even sillier to be so emotionally attached to what was supposed to be his enemy,” I still want to rip their throats out even if you already handled it….’ 

Eddy slowly began to relax, his fierceness becoming a prominent pout.

Brett lightly picked at Eddy’s fingers with a hum,” If a chance comes I’ll let you. I hope you’ll give me the same chance if one comes. Anyways, do you want to go shopping tomorrow to get more decorations and maybe some new clothes.”

Eddy nodded slightly,” Yeah that sounds fun…”

  
  
  



	24. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys start a shopping adventure.

_"Will you rise up or will you break under others burdens?"_ The wind whispered to those willing to listen: For those who could hear. It tickled lightly against the pairs ears in something subtle. Barely noticeable really. If it weren’t for the way it brushed past perhaps it would have never been heard by the demon or angel.

Being outside in the open put them on guard, would they be attacked again or left alone? Would it all come to another traumatizing end just like the club had? They didn’t know but the breath on the wind seemed to ease and guide them. What a strange thing it was to hear, maybe even the trees had stories to tell if someone was willing to listen hard enough. 

Brett and Eddy fell into content silence as they took long strides along the pavement. It was comfortable to be side by side with nothing particular in mind. They could just exist for the time being. 

Eddy lightly brushed his hand against Brett’s hoping the shorter would take the initiative and would know what he wanted. He wasn’t confident enough in the open air to make a move, even as simple as hand holding. Physical affection was not a new concept to him, often he and other angels would have a little flock of trusted comrades; however it was also very platonic. No romance ever ensued so such intimate actions were unheard of. There was never a doubt if or if not they loved each other, it all came down to not wanting to risk their eternity for such frivolous things. He risked it once with the woman he protected and here he was once again risking it with a demon. 

Brett flashed a small smile to his angel, gently pulling the taller’s hand into his own. He wasn’t afraid of damnation, perhaps it was his pride or that he was so deceived that he thought he still had a chance to get out of hell's fires unscathed,” So tell me, why do you like humans so much? They can be pretty disgusting.”

He broke the silence due to curiosity, Brett wanted to know why Eddy held such admiration in his eyes looking towards the scum of the earth as if something beautiful. 

“ For the same reason you enjoy visiting that Yang boy in the hospital. They have an innocent air to them, by no means are they pure. They're lost just like us but have so much more potential, so much good or so much bad buy nonetheless it's their choices that lead them there. Free choice is a beautiful thing" Eddy shrugged slightly as he squeezed Brett's hand softly, " By nature they're demonic but there is a glory inside of them they don't even know about! It's so amazing and exciting to see them guided into something better and bigger than them. Don't get me wrong I do not love their evil, I love their change and the good at their core being: there's something greater than themselves! I want that"

Brett thought on this, it felt strange to think of their choice as something filled with potential; however, it was something he envied. If he had the power to control his fate he would use it to his advantage, " I guess that makes enough sense…but I still don't see why " 

" Then I will show you in the ways I can, through my eyes; however, I will when the opportunities arise" Eddy tilted his head with a grin," Let's just shop for now so we can enjoy our afternoon together. Don't wanna think about anything but us right now." 

A pink color spread across Brett's cheeks, a shyness filling his eyes and heart fluttering. Maybe it wasn't something that should give him such a reaction, yet having someone commit their time even in thoughts and in words, was entirely new to him. Such a devotion to the time they shared together was endearing.

" You act like this is something special," Brett spoke gruffly trying to find a way to word it that wouldn't sound like him trying to hurt his Angel.

Eddy hummed in thought, eyebrows furrowing slightly," Well isn't it? I think it is" 

" I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not used to being given someone's undivided attention." Brett paused realizing how truthful he was being, which was strange for him," I mean, this is special for me too. You're the only spirit I've ever done this with." 

The demon admitted softly as he gave the angel's hand a tight squeeze.

Eddy smiled happily, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Brett's temple as a little loving gesture," I don't think I have ever done anything as simple as shopping but my comrades and I have done many things together. It was always amazing."

He smiled fondly at the memories," My brothers and my sisters were valiant warriors, no one could withstand their double edged swords."

" Being on the subject of your brethren isn't it strange that we haven't seen any of them or that they haven't come for you?" Brett was generally curious since they've only had run ins with other demons but no other angels.

Eddy sighed then chuckled," Everyday is a war Brett. They can only mourn the fallen but can't rescue. If they were to turn away from the battle at hand they'd surely die. The vision does not stop for one person"

Brett furrowed his brow slightly as he listened, were angels always fighting or something, "Don't you guys ever get a break."

" No, not when there's souls to be redeemed and saved. We fight for those that can't fight for themselves. Not everyone is aware of the spiritual battle around them you know," Eddy hummed thinking on it, it would be nice to see his kind again though. It was nice to be with Brett but nothing could beat the history he had with his kin. 

" Sounds like hard work" Brett groaned quietly, sometimes he forgot angels were natural born warriors that lived for the fight and peacemaking. Peace making was the only way, it wasn't the same as peace keeping. Keeping peace was of tolerance but making was of harmony: Death by force.

Death by force it isn't suicide nor is it murder no matter how violent it sounds.It's unphysical, it's spiritual, it's death of the mind. It's death of the flesh that runs in rebellion so true peace can be achieved. It doesn't break under others burdens but thrives on its own. Rising up for the greater good and that was the angel way.

" I don't know, it keeps us stable" Eddy laughs to himself as he nuzzled against his lover," so how are you going to keep me stable?"

He asked jokingly since he was pretty sure Brett didn't want to deal with a spirit going insane.

" I don't know, drown you in my affection maybe" Brett let go of Eddy's hand to pull him in by his hips, his arm now carefully wrapped around his lovelies waist to keep him close.

Eddy made a small purring noise," I think I like that idea. Unless you mean literally drown me then I am not into that." 

" I wouldn't want you dead so I don't mean literally" Brett pulled them into the mall so they could go hunting for new clothes. He couldn't expect Eddy to wear the same two outfits everyday," So what kind of clothing are you interested in"

Eddy just shrugged not really knowing since he typically wore tunics not anything modern," Unless they're still selling tunics, long and elegant with robes or shorter ones" he smiled awkwardly.

" They sell dresses but I don't think those would suit you much" Brett snickered then paused as images crept into his mind. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea," But on the other hand…."

" Let's just look then we can decide on things. I will trust your opinions. But only to an extent, I don't think I will trust your opinion if it's something really skimpy," Eddy jokes with a grin spreading across his face.

Brett patted Eddy's stomach as he began to speak," I'm going to buy you a crop top so I can see your exposed but well toned stomach." 

His hand lightly curled in an attempt to pinch any belly fat that still existed.

" No that's weird," Eddy tried to squirm away being very sensitive," No tickles."

A high pitched whine escaped his throat whilst trying to squirm away.

Brett relented, noticing they were starting to get strange looks from the judgemental humans who of course didn't understand.

Thus the demon quickly pulled his angel into a store, so he wouldn't be hurt by noticing the strange looks.

  
  
  



	25. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai sorry for the long wait

Eddy let himself be led into the clothing store by Brett, who guided him by his hips.

It seemed to be decently modern clothing, not too outdated but not too childish either. Everything was sorted onto organized black shelves along the walls or onto wracks along the aisles, there were even some dressing rooms towards the back. In the background subtle pop music was playing, not much to the demons liking. It was rather bland, compared to other methodical masterpieces.

Brett smiled up at his beautiful angel, quickly stealing a kiss whilst giving the boy's waist a tight squeeze," Hmmm I'm ready to see you try on stuff for me."

He murmured against the taller's soft lips," You'll look so gorgeous."

Eddy nudged Brett softly, breaking away from the kiss. A smirk toyed on his lips," That's if I actually let you see what I try on, I might just hide away in a dressing room as the humans call it."

" Aw you wouldn't invite me in with you?" Brett playfully pouted up at his nesting partner.

" That would look very suspicious in a promiscuous kind of way, don't you think? I like you a lot, my precious demon; However, I still have dignity left to save." The angel smiled calmly, removing himself from the shorter's arms. For the most part he wanted to avoid too much attention whether that be from judgmental humans or other demons who'd love to pluck his feathers. Both were undesirable but the latter was definitely something to avoid.

Brett wasn't about to argue but he would try to bargain, " Can you at least come out to show me? I wanna be included."

" Of course dear," Eddy lightly brushed the back of his hand against Brett's cheek to show he wouldn't intentionally leave him out.

" Maybe I can pick you out some stuff to showcase for me, just throw it over the door so you can try it on," The demon wiggled his eyebrows ever so slightly trying to be silly.

Eddy simply rolled his eyes as he ruffled Brett's hair," Go for it I guess, but I make no promises of it actually appeasing me."

" I managed it once I think I can manage it again. Plus it was a lot harder with you squawking at me so this should be easier," Brett had a challenging twinkle in his eyes.

" I did not squawk!"

" Yes you did and you'd puff out your chest too. It was adorable. You were like an angry bird, it won over my dead heart. " Brett couldn't keep himself from chuckling, " my lovely Dove, so beautiful and feisty."

" Okay okay, you weirdo. Let's look at stuff," Eddy giggled trying to hide the way he was blushing from what Brett had said. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or endeared by it. What a strange thing not being able to identify what he was exactly feeling. Given no angel was very good at such a thing because they simply couldn’t feel many emotions. What they did feel mostly ranged from wonder to admiration, there was never any confusion. They either were or they weren’t, life then was uncomplicated. Now it was like an explosion of so many things he didn’t know or understand. Brett was in a similar situation except for him he was used to only feeling rage, jealousy, depression and everything else with negative connotation. Never once had he felt his life to be so clear. Even the air around him had felt lighter. How strange.

“ Do you have any colors you like specifically?” Brett hummed his question, glancing around the racks.

“ I like pretty much all of them but I lean more towards warmer colors and pastels...But I also really like black and white,” Eddy listed them separately because due to color theory black and white were technically not color but the absence or the absorption of such.

Brett nodded, that made things a lot easier, knowing Eddy didn’t really mind whatever shade would be given to him,” Okay cool.”

He reached out grabbing his angel's hand, squeezing it ready to be guided to whatever caught his lover's eye.

Eddy squeezed back, before walking towards one of the display racks curiously. He tilted his head to either side, making an intrigued expression,” Do humans actually wear those out? It’s so exposing and strange.”

Brett couldn’t help but laugh, staring at the article of lace being flaunted on the mannequin, “ Silly these are undergarments, no one in their right mind is going to wear panties out in the open. Unless it’s a part of a job, a statement, or a kink.”

Eddy huffed quietly,” I know what undergarments are I’m just not up to date with these modern practices. I have been living under the earth for quite sometime now, you know?”

“ Yeah yeah, how could I forget, I had the pleasure of keeping you company,” Brett rolled his eyes, finding it semi amusing,” Do you want them, you might become with modern culture.”

The demon wiggled his eyebrows playfully to aid in his suggestion.

The angel’s cheeks became stained pink at the thought,” I think that would be hardly appropriate for me…”

“ But that isn’t a no,” When Brett got no reply he decided to drag Eddy away from the display, it was probably best to look at actual clothing first.

A red and black plaid jacket caught the angels eyes, so he made Brett stop walking. The fabric looked thick and warm. The angel tended to like things that looked big and warm: Perfect nesting material.

“ I like the way this one looks,”Eddy reached out his free hand, running his fingers gently across the fabric. He definitely liked the soft feeling of it under the tips of his calloused fingers,” I like how it feels too.”

“ Maybe you can try it on to see if you actually want it,” The demon suggested watching his angel taking the hanger and the jacket to semi cradle within his arms,” But let’s find some other things you might like before that, if that’s okay.”

Eddy simply nodded in agreement, searching for anything else that caught his eyes.

***

Before they headed to the dressing room Eddy had picked out some high waisted black jeans, white pants, a pink hoodie, a simple graphic t-shirt with a monster bowl of ramen on it and of course the flannel he found first.

“ Will you come out to show me how it looks on you?” Brett flopped down into a chair that was close.

“ I will, if you really want me to. Although I can’t promise it’ll be anything interesting.” Eddy disappeared into one of the simplistic stalls leaving Brett waiting alone.

It’s not like Brett minded being alone yet a part of him felt very empty without the angel by his side,” You’re getting to clingy Malady. It’s not good for you or him.”

He scolded himself for the pitiful feeling that begged for him to get to his angel. It was silly the boy was only several feet away in a dressing room.

“ I don’t remember you being this pathetic,” A deep voice came from behind him,Brett of course jumped, being startled. His head snapped around to see a tall lean man with long hair and golden eyes locked with his own,” Surely your plaything can’t be that interesting? Or can it?”

“ Eddy is not an it. Eddy is a he,” Brett huffed with a roll of his eyes,” Secondly he is not my plaything. We are courting, for your information and have not properly consummated that .”

He wasn’t going to consider the drug incident their first time.

“ An angel is an it and a nuisance, Malady. But I guess with it being fallen it’s closure to our kin,” Deceptions yellow eyes seemed to be boring holes through Malady’s,” I’m here for your protection. Lust talked to me about this predicament. She said the angel was nice but was seriously causing you some damage, she’s worried about you little one. As I see it she has every right to be.”

Brett scowled, shooting a glare the sharp man's way,” I never asked for your help or your opinion so sod off. What I do is my business and my business alone.”

Deception strode closer, placing a gentle hand on Brett’s stiff shoulder,” Malady don’t be like that. I’ve come because you’re important to us, we don’t want to see you hurt.”

Brett licked his dry lips, this is the first time he’s heard of his importance to the other demons. Then again Deception was known to be a sweet talker.

“ What do you think will happen when such a creature sees your true form? It may hate you: Abandon you...What if it’s redeemed, do you think it will turn back to save you too? This will only end in pain, please come back with me to avoid such a thing. This is an escape before shit can go down,” The sharp features of the man seemed to soften.

Brett wrenches away, his brow furrowed in confusion and anger. He hated how his once airy atmosphere shifted back into angry confusion.

“ Who’s this?” The stall door creaked open, Eddy’s confused eyes staring at the stranger who seemed to be upsetting his Brett. 


	26. Unclean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai long time no write. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out sometime next week.

Eddy's eyes narrowed at the taller demon as he addressed Brett," Is he bothering you?"  
The angel was prepared to remove the man if Brett said yes, he didn't like nuisances. Especially nuisances that were bothering the ones he cared for. 

" What does my unclean presence violate you? Does hearing me speak dirty you?" Deception frowned not finding the angel very threatening in pink.

Eddy knew if he said anything about being unclean spirits it would put Brett under the bus too. He wasn't willing to do that, so he chose his next words carefully, "Nothing is too unclean to be touched. I am not afraid of the diseased; I am not afraid of the outcast nor the misfit. The vision is love not condemnation. Your unholiness does not do anything to me."  
As he spoke he looked to Brett, eyes softening. He was there for Brett; Brett wasn't too unclean for him.

" If the vision isn't condemnation then why are you fallen?" Deception quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

" Steel must be put through the fire then beaten of its warps and shaped before it becomes a sword. Everything costs something." Eddy answered in a mystery only for the wise to know its meaning.

Deceptions eyes thinned into a glare,” And what the hell does that even mean!? You angels always talk in riddles, how does anyone understand you?”  
He threw his hands up in exasperation, it was a strange situation to be in overall. He had never pictured himself talking to a creature of this sorts. It was kinda interesting, in some ways he understood how Brett could have gotten addicted to being in Eddy’s presence. 

Eddy crossed his arms over his chest, a pout forming on his lips,” Well people obviously do, it provokes thought. You’re just not thinking hard enough.” 

" Those with a grateful heart aren't easily deceived," Brett thought he heard someone say, it became quite clear that no one did. Deception wouldn’t be saying such things, Eddy’s lips were in a firm frown and they were alone near the dressing rooms,” A thankful heart,huh.”

He whispered under his breath, in thought. He was very thankful for the time he had with Eddy, deep down he felt that the angel would not forsake him. He gently grabbed his lover’s hand interlacing their fingers,” Nah he’s not bothering me, Eddy. He was just concerned about me.” Brett stood on his tip toes, placing a soft kiss to the tallers cheek.  
Deception quirked an eyebrow watching them almost curiously; waiting to see how the angel would react, half expecting him to throttle Brett’s throat. It never happened, instead Eddy blushed shyly looking to the ground. 

He watched how his feet shifted side to side,” If you say so Bretty… I might stop antagonizing him for now.”  
Brett rolled his eyes, pressing another kiss to his boy,” No worries my lovely.”

Deception was impressed to say the least, from his perspective Brett had tamed the beast. One dominion over it. What witchery had the demon used to get the thing so obedient. He decided not to ask at the moment, it was a question not meant for an audience although he wanted the details of it later,” Hmm if you ever need anything Malady-”

He was cut off by the once again misbehaving angel,” His name is Brett.”  
Eddy bore his teeth with a growl.

Deception cleared his throat,” Okay then, Brett if you ever need anything Lust and I will be here for you. You can probably find us at a pub but if something is wrong don’t hesitate to find us. Alright?” 

“ I don’t think I will need anything but you know I might be around to hang out. Maybe you two will get along with Eddy better that way so you see he’s not a threat to your existence or what not.” Brett shrugged, pursing his lips as if in thought. He was undeterred with resolve in his heart, this was his good thing. Eddy was his good thing. Why would he let go now? He was in too deep for that. 

“ Of course I wouldn’t mind at all if you brought your angel along, that is if it doesn’t mind the drinking scene.”Deception shrugged nonchalantly, side eyeing Eddy. There was no good intent in his eyes while observing the angel.  
Brett stood a bit taller to show his pride in Eddy being recognized as his. Eddy was his as he was Eddy’s. He squeezed the tallers hand possessively. 

Eddy clearly scoffed at the suggestion that drinking would bother him,” The first miracle was turning water into wine. It was alcoholic and people got drunk off of it. I am not too concerned about a glass of it or a bunch of drunkards.”  
What he wasn’t keen of was the company of the other two demons. Lust and Eddy seemed to get along but this demon felt like slime—that was the nicest way the angel could put it. Deception spoke in concern but there were alternative motives to it, the angel could feel ill intent rolling off of the creature in waves,” That being said, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Frankly, the angel didn’t care if he was being rude. He had never gotten anywhere by playing it safe or by being overly nice. He was a warrior not a doormat, even if he was dressed in pink; he could crush someone’s skull and he would if need be.

“ As you wish, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your date,” Deception spat the words in a sweet tone, giving a curt little bow before purplish smoke consumed his form. Like that he was gone.  
Eddy waved his free hand to dispel the lingering smoke,” Bleh….all the weird demons find you somehow.”  
Brett chuckled, being quite used to it,” I have met stranger ,believe it or not.” 

“ Wanna come into the dressing room with me...just to protect you from anyone else who wants to bother you?” He was already pulling Brett back towards it even as he asked. Eddy knew he sad he still had some dignity but it appeared he had lied since he was accepting Brett in where he said he wouldn’t.


	27. shenanigans

The small dressing room was rather bland: walls were white and the floor covered in a dull grey carpet with questionable stains. The only thing of slight interest was the mirror that hung in the center of the back wall. 

As for Brett’s interest it was in the little stool in the corner which he took perch on to help him better watch his favorite angel,” If I knew talking to strange spirits would make you let me come in, I’d do it sooner.”

The demon teased with a grin. In all seriousness, he actually would though.

" You're a silly creature if you'd suffer that to get my attention. You already have it," Eddy reached out gently cupping Brett's cheek," You'll always have it." 

The demon nuzzled his face against the angel's hand much like a cat would,if only he could purr his affection," But you didn't want me here beforehand." 

He stuck his tongue out, somewhat playfully given its already childish nature.

“ You know the saying, stay away from all appearances of evil. I can’t be strutting around bringing handsome men into my dressing room. Now can I?” Eddy in response stuck his tongue out as well.

Brett couldn’t help but laugh,” Are you saying I’m not handsome and that’s why you let me in?” he laughed more, of course he knew that wasn’t what the angel meant but it was fun to tease him. Eddy pursed his lips into a pout at the suggestion, “ Of course not, you’re the only handsome man I’d ever let inside.”

“ Inside what?” Brett quirked a brow with a smirk, slowly reaching out to take the boy by the hips, pulling him closer. It was quite obvious what Eddy had meant; however, it wasn’t as fun to comment on. 

Eddy swatted Brett's hands–not very forcefully, more on the playfully side– then lightly rested his larger ones over them," You know what I meant, Demon. Must I slay you?"

Brett only grinned, giving a tender squeeze. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped his lips.

" Ooooh, I like it when you get feisty," He leaned in to try to nip at the angels stomach whilst making a low rumbling noise in his chest.

Eddy let go of Brett's hands now having another focus: the teeth trying to sink into his stomach, despite the hoodie. His hands pushed on the smallers face," Nu! Tickles!"

The demon quirked a curious brow, wondering how the angel could think it tickled; It wasn't supposed to tickle.

" Prey doesn't giggle," Brett chuckled listening to the boy make small noises that resembled a mix of laughter and hiccups. He immediately fell in love with the sound. It was hardly gorgeous, it was entirely unique and purely Eddy. Brett found it amazing to see the boys emotions seep through his voice. Most angels didn't show much emotion, they were almost mechanical: In short pure blooded warriors. If something was a stronghold they would tear it down without batting an eye. That was simply who they were, so to see Eddy thriving with feeling was beautiful. Something Brett was happy to witness.

" Can't help it, my stomach is sensitive" Eddy smiled, biting the corner of his lip ever so slightly. A thin blush spread across his cheeks," Am I the prey or am I the predator. I could very well crush your skull if I pleased."

He slowly started stroking Brett's hair with gentle touches as he spoke. He couldn't imagine doing it to Brett, now the other demons he didn't care. He'd probably do it to the others in a heartbeat. 

Brett lifted his head as a way to get more head pets," But you wouldn't my pretty dove."

" You keep coming up with new nicknames for me it seems," Eddy honestly didn't know how to feel about it; it was cute in some ways, he supposed. Dove was a bit more favorable though in his eyes," I could be your morning dove. Even sing to you in the morning if you're up early enough. "

Brett began to trail his hands up the angels hips, starting to snake them under the pink hoodie. It was an excuse for his fingers to ghost over Eddy's toned stomach," Oh? What would you sing me?"

" Maybe a love song. I know quite a few actually," Eddy shivered at the cold hands mapping out his lower abdomen.

" You should take this off. After all you have other things to try on," An impish grin spread across the demon's lips, his eyes were expectant," I could help you of course." 

He trailed his hands up further tenderly tracing over Eddy’s ribs. They felt hollow as if there were nothing behind them to protect: lingering without purpose. Or perhaps the angel was actually much like a bird, hollowed bones to take flight with ease. Brett applied a bit of pressure to get a proper feel, it was a wonder how they didn’t just shatter under touch. Something so frail in appearance could be so strong. His angel was as delicate as a butterfly with the bite of a killer bee.

" Brett?" Eddy gasped questioningly being unsure about the touch, usually Brett wasn't this handsy. Admittedly he wasn’t used to it either. Was someone actually allowed to look at him and touch him with such reverence.  _ Something like this shouldn’t be allowed,  _ he thought off hand. He needed to make Brett quit immediately….a mewl escaped his lips feeling the boy touch that spot. All his thoughts of making the demon stop vanished when a thumb brushed up against one of his sensitive nipples. What a strange feeling, if someone had told him he’d be making strange sounds from a man touching his chest he’d scoff; yet, here he was.

Brett starred in shock, he actually hadn’t meant to touch that far up or run his fingers over the sensitive nubs. His marble cheeks filled with a tinge of red, hearing the soft mewls and gasps were addicting. Could he stop now, despite knowing he probably should end it,” Yeah, Eddy?”

He was looking for confirmation needing to know this was actually okay. The way Eddy was responding said  _ yes this is indeed fine,  _ but a reaction was not an actual answer,” Let’s get you out of that hoodie, yeah? I really want to see the plaid shirt on you. You’ll look nice in it I think.”

Making small talk, acting as if this were normal was the best way to go.

“ Take it off for me…” Eddy worried his bottom lip between his teeth, it felt wrong saying those words but it was oh so tantalizing to have Brett’s hands over his body. Brett cleared his throat in an attempt to make sense of what he had just heard, it was definitely an invitation if he ever heard one. He nodded quickly, hands traveling back down to grasp the fabrics edge,” Lift your arms up.”

As the angel did what he was told, Brett rose to his feet pulling the hoodie off in one quick move. No matter how many times he had seen Eddy naked, his angel still was the utmost gorgeous,” I love you.”

Brett murmured without thought, his hands quickly abandoning the article of clothing so they could embrace the boys rib cage,” I love the way you’re made, you’re like a sculpture formed from the finest clay this world can offer. “ his hands wanted to memorize every crevice of Eddy’s body,” I want to know you”

He whispered as he had when he first pursued Eddy.

“ Then know me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you guys remember from the first chapter in olden days to ask to know someone often had sexual implications and/or other intimacies


	28. Know me, Love me

Brett could hardly believe his ears, did he hear that correctly? Better yet did Eddy mean right here and right now!? His face burned red in excitement. That's the only way he could describe it, the simple phrase had him all giddy on the inside like he’s never felt before," Do you really mean that?"

Eddy shyly looked away as he nodded," You may think this is silly but I feel like the light of this world brought me here to find you. So I want to know you too."

The angel whispered sentimentally, he wasn't sure if a demon could understand that concept, but Brett seemed to comprehend more than any other demonic creature Eddy had met. Perhaps this was something they both believed. 

Brett licked his suddenly dry lips, for once in his talkative life he was rendered speechless. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what Eddy was saying, it went against everything he thought he knew. It was divine punishment that brought their paths together, not some divine plan; after all he was a mistake on the earth. Neither living nor dead, roaming the barren lands to pounce on whomever would succumb to his will. Ultimately he was here because he wanted Eddy to bend under him, to worship him as God himself yet something had changed. He could feel himself starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, he was actually created to be by the angels side. With all his heart he wished that to be true. There were still doubts in his mind though, it seemed crazy. Crazy enough to be true.

With that thought, the demon slowly dropped the pink hoodie on to the stool he had once perched on. His hands now had a different mission, perhaps even a different meaning to them. They were here to learn the shape of the man before him. 

With caution, they made contact at the sharp angle of Eddy’s hip bones. Brett’s thumb slid into the slight indentation with ease. The shape seemed perfect for his hands to hold as if a handle. It was exciting to think that he would be close to the only one who knew the build of the angel this well. Such a thought set off pride and possessiveness to fill him, down to his very bones it shook.

Brett squeezed his boy tenderly, loving the feel of Eddy's warm skin under him, "I can't believe this," The demon finally broke the silence with a sigh on his lips. This was absolute heaven. At least Brett thought so, he had never seen or felt the place. To him Eddy was his own personal heaven.

Eddy leaned down, nudging their noses together with a gentle touch. Their breathes mingled as one as if that was always meant to be. One being the air that filled the others lungs.

" I won't kick you this time I promise." The angel referred to how he broke some of the demon's ribs with a swift kick after Brett had first kissed him. So many things had changed, he was no longer trying to defend his body against the demon but ready to willingly give it.

"But why?" Brett's hands trembled as they carefully ran up the man's sunkissed skin, so warm and soft under his palms unlike any other demon he had touched, or human for that matter. This feeling was perfection, Eddy was perfection, " Why me? I should be down at your feet worshiping you, why are you letting me touch you? You're too holy and pure." His trembling hands found perch on the angel's chest.

Eddy didn't hesitate to put his hands over Brett's to try to calm him. His thumb glided over the shorter's knuckles in tender affection, "Sex is not unholy Brett, you silly creature, it is lust that is a sin and the heart behind it that can betray you. The king created it to be good for it comes from love. It is not love itself but derived from that intimacy. I want you, I want intimacy with you because I love you too. "

Brett didn't really understand the difference between lust and sex, for him they were one and the same. It was an earthly pleasure done to be pleased and to please, for most to show and/or to earn love. He rather have the kind Eddy was talking about, it sounded so much better. He wanted it, he wanted to feel it in every manner possible, he wanted to learn it; but he felt so unworthy as if he didn't deserve it. How could he deserve it with everything that he had done? "Can I really have that?" Brett whispered unsurely. 

Eddy gently pushed Brett by the shoulders to sit on the stool as he crawled into his lap, the angel species were rather demanding it seemed. Made sense with all those orders they barked on the battlefield. “ Of course you can have it, I freely give it to you as a gift.” He nudged the boy's cheek with his nose before leaning in to properly kiss his cheek.

Brett found himself blushing from the words and sweet gestures. This was a gift he'd always treasure and try to nurture, "You're so good." The angel whispered to him, his hands carefully combing through the demon's hair. Inherently no he wasn’t good, but the unexpected transformation really made Eddy rethink some things. Such as hope. No matter how lost, there was always hope. No matter the sin, being saved was still a possibility. It was true that they may both still burn in the end or perhaps something better for them awaited. Either way Eddy was willing to face it with a smile because he was able to bring a little piece of heaven down with him to give to Brett. A spirit that had never tasted nor seen the good of the world, until their bond. As Eddy hadn't really learned how to live before he met the demon. Truly it was a mutual experience, bringing new things to the table that had never come to their minds before.

"This is actually real, I can't believe it," Brett leaned his forehead against Eddy's chest. He couldn't help but laugh out of pure joy. The angel actually trusted him,wanted him and even desired him. Despite everything, Brett still was wanted. He pressed a soft kiss to the angel's collarbones, "Thank you, you're literally everything to me."

Eddy's hands found their way into Brett's hair, threading his fingers with the strands to lightly cradle him in place.

"But, I'm sorry… we can't do this here," Brett exhaled quickly, being slightly nervous his skull would get crushed for saying no. He needed to elaborate so his soft angel wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I want this to be good for you. So let's wait until we get back home to our nest, I want to treat you right. You deserve to be comfy, warm and safe."

He ran his hands up Eddy's side, making sure to feel every detail that he could. This took all of Brett's willpower, it would be amazing to ravish him here and now, but he simply couldn't do that to Eddy. The angel simply smiled, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Brett was happily surprised. It was nice not to have his neck snapped. Being kissed was so much better, he pressed into the kiss eagerly. He nipped at Eddy's plush bottom lip, sinking his sharp teeth into the soft skin as he pulled back on it with a playful growl. Eddy grunted in reaction. He opened his mouth slightly under the demon's intense gaze. Almost immediately Brett lunged forward to capture his mouth, his silver tongue darting out to map out the new territory. Eddy groaned lightly, his tongue excitedly meeting the demon's. Brett growled again from somewhere deep in his throat. This time it wasn't playful, it was lust. The angel was such a damn tease, sitting in his lap half naked, kissing him and moaning into his mouth like no one's business. Brett grabbed Eddy's hip with one hand and the angel's butt with his other hand. He felt his willpower slipping from him. The demon pulled the angel taught to his crotch, grinding up into his plaint lover like he did at the club.

This needed to stop now before he did something regrettable. With some sadness, Brett broke the kiss, "We need to save it, you fucking tease." He squeezed the angel's hip, groaning ever so slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Eddy hardly looked disappointed, he was as smug as ever yet there was also respect in his eyes.

"Watch your language demon," The angel poked the other spirit's nose jokingly. Eddy soon stood up, leaving Brett to sit on the stool alone. He put his hand on the demon's chest, feeling his heartbeat under his fingertips, "You have a good heart." Eddy murmured as if the teasing was a test. Maybe it was. Instead of entertaining the idea any longer, Eddy picked up the plaid shirt to try on.

Brett was kinda jealous how the angel could just go back to what he was originally doing without trouble; Whereas, the demon had to literally sit there, focusing on his breathing so he wouldn't get a boner and ponder about what Eddy said _you have a good heart_ . Completely unfair, "So is that a yes for when we get back to our dwelling?" Brett cleared his throat trying to get a grip.

"Indeed it is a yes." Eddy hummed his reply. He was almost excited, sure the angel knew the basics of what sex included but it would be much more interesting to actually have it.

Brett chuckled warmly in relief, "Awesome."


	29. F*cked up family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, I haven't posted anything for Fallen in awhile but ai I'm back!!! I know you all thought there was probably going to be smut in this chapter but the chapter was getting a bit long so I'm going to segmented and soon get to the main event everyone is waiting for. Until next chapter, have fun with Brett and Eddy becoming more human so to speak and some interesting fictional lore on angels.

Brett was antsy with getting out of there, the suspense and the beginnings of an awkward boner was killing him. How could  _ his _ angel look so calm. Eddy was just moseying around. Well not really, he was just gathering the clothes up he wanted to buy into his arms. Yes they were going to pay for them, because stealing was a sin Eddy wasn't about to commit. Brett just wouldn't tell him that they were technically paying with stolen cash anyways. It wasn't the demon's fault Greed had such quick access to wealth. 

"So I was thinking we could also visit Hunter. We haven't seen him in awhile, like after he almost died. Is he still in the hospital?" Eddy asked, he had a special ability ,seemingly, to act like their conversation didn't happen. Brett wasn't thinking of the little boy, he was thinking of sex. Specifically the angel laid out under him while begging for more. He was a demon after all, it was in their nature to take.

"I've been with you a lot so I'm not sure," Brett cleared his throat as to keep himself from whining like a toddler having a tantrum.

"We should definitely go see if he's okay then. I wouldn't want anything to happen to such a cute kiddo," Eddy nodded to himself almost determinedly. In his mind they had all the time in the world, so it was important to take care of those they were fond of. He probably had an eternity with Brett but humans didn't know when their last breaths were. Could be today, tomorrow or even five years from now, but either way time was limited.

Brett opened his mouth to argue but ended up shutting it to instead mutter, "...okay…" 

He wasn't about to ruin his chances by complaining. Eddy already said when they got back to the dwelling they would, so what more did he need. He knew Eddy would keep his word. All the demon needed to do was take a deep in and out to calm himself. He had to think of something to completely kill his half mass. It was so strenuous, but with a quick thought of Deception or Baal it quickly died. His angel was surely something special even if it meant the demon suffered a bit. 

Eddy didn’t know why he so suddenly thought of the little Yang boy. Maybe he was nervous about what he had agreed to despite the very real excitement he had. Or maybe there was just a sense of urgency in his spirit, drawing him near. It was quite typical for an angel to appear when they were needed. Either to protect, tear down strongholds or to spear someone. The overgrown bird hummed for a long while in his own thoughts. Then he decided what the feeling was, they were definitely needed. He wasn’t sure as of why but he could just sense it.

“Come on, let's buy these then scurry off. I feel worried for him.”

Brett quirked a curious eyebrow, so this was why his angel wanted to make a quick detour to see Hunter. Eddy was worried, for no apparent reason...His brows furrowed, certainly there was a reason, right? The demon didn’t know too much of an angel’s nature because he wasn’t one but he knew that they always came to do something. Did he have to worry too? Was it really bad? Or was it something minor, “Okay, we’ll make sure he’s okay. I’m sure he’s out of the hospital now, yeah?”

Brett decided not to push for too many answers or stress himself out. Sometimes the best way not to worry was not to know. Then again it also caused an unnecessary suspense not to know…

“Um what exactly is worrying you about Hunter? You haven’t brought him up in a bit.” 

Yes, yes, he was asking. He had to ask, even if his original belief was not to. The demon needed to know! This was an instant boner killer and was making him more anxious than anything. 

Eddy slipped away from the dressing room with  _ his  _ demon following behind him, ”I don’t know, I just feel like something distressed in my discernment? Don’t you have it?”

The best way discernment could be described was much like spidey senses. It was a quick insight into something or on people. It could appear in an intense feeling if about a person, such feelings were often close to what the person was feeling or picked up on the chatter of the demons tormenting them.

“And for some reason when I got said feeling I thought of Hunter.”

Eddy ran a free hand through his unruly hair that curled slightly at the ends. Brett blinked owlishly, no he didn’t have that. Before Eddy, he hadn’t really felt anything besides fear and sickly, mildly depressed as well. Apparently demons did not have this thing that Eddy was talking about, at least not low level demons. They were very strategic creatures that couldn’t just run off feelings, they had to plan but then work quickly. Everything was usually worked around the solstices for them, that’s when they would try to move in stronger principalities and take more territory. All very calculated. So the concept of feeling a shift in atmosphere from discernment was rather fascinated and kinda weird. 

“I don’t really understand how you can just sense something and move on it... I mean, us demons would probably be discussing it for a few days first before jumping on it.” 

“We plan on certain things but others there is no time to plan. LIke this, we can’t plan something we don’t know. So either we watch and wait or go forward. And I think for this it’s something we just move on,” Eddy replied as they approached the counter to make their purchases. Brett dug in his pocket to grab his wallet, someone needed to pay and he knew Eddy was very broke. Being chained in ruins would do that to a person,”Seems kinda rash but I wouldn’t know too much about that. I guess you angels are better at team work.Maybe us demons need more organization because we’d kill each other at any second.”

Brett shrugged slightly, that was probably why he lived life on edge and didn’t really have any other demon friends that actually cared; Except for Tiffany, for a lusty demon she was actually quite a sweet demon, she always looked out for him. Now, Eddy was the one looking out for him; he was the only one that really mattered to Brett, the angel gave him something no other could. He was going to get a lot more too. Eddy sprawled out under him, wings even out maybe, hair a mess creating a halo: Absolutely beautiful. Brett tried to bury that thought, for lord's sake, he was paying their receipt and going to visit Hunter. Yes not good, he shifted his thought back to his worry. In this case it was a safe place.

It was a fairly quick run through at the counter, although the cashier kept giving the pair some dirty looks. This is what the angel would refer to as someone having a few  _ passengers.  _ People were like vessels, they were made to be filled with something. Whether it be light or darkness.

After all there were watchers everywhere. If lust or deception could find them so easily, that meant other demon's could.

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand fairly protectively due to that, even as they walked out of the store, away from the burning gaze.

"Let's faze into the second heaven so we can travel there faster without the first heaveners seeing us."

The demon whispered quietly,only for them to hear. Not that it would matter much, most people would think they were talking nonsense for they didn’t know the terminology of the spirit realm.

Eddy nodded his agreement, it would make quick travel but it was also riskier because that was where all spirits traveled through. Mostly the demonic. They had to get quick transport somehow. The pair slipped into a back alley way so none of the mortals could see their physical bodies and everything with them starting to basically fade into nothing. Well it wasn’t exactly fading into nothingness, they were just becoming invisible to the naked eye. This made using portals easier, or sprouting wings so they could fly out of sight. Being out of sight was the best way to do these things honestly. Brett pulled his angel in by the waist as his leathery wings sprouted out of his back taking up the expansion of the alley way,”Hold on tightly my winged beauty.”

“Oh shush you, you’re the only winged beauty here is you,” Eddy pressed a quick kiss to his lover as he draped his arms over the demon’s shoulders, “Gonna fly me away now, my knight in shining armor?”

“I’m not sure if I’m a knight but sure.” Brett snickered as he shook his head, “Hold on tightly my princess.”

Eddy just rolled his eyes in response whilst squeezing Brett a bit tighter. With that, Brett flapped his wings to get air stirring under them before taking to the sky. He knew the airways quite well when it came to getting to the Yangs, before Eddy, when he wasn’t creating havoc he frequented there quite often. After all, the boy was the one who gave him his name. There was a reason he carried it around instead of Malady. Part of the demon felt bad that he hadn’t visited his little buddy in so long, the angel was just too much of a distraction. Gosh, Brett couldn’t separate from this glorious creature that he held in his arms while flying over Brisbane. 

Eddy nuzzled his face into the crook of Brett’s neck, trying to be as close as he could. He missed flying, he hadn’t done it himself in quite some time. With his seemingly never healing wing, flying by himself would most likely stay a distant memory but as long as Brett was still willing to carry him, he may not need them. His demon had him.

They didn’t say anything while they flew, just enjoyed the freedom of the sky. It felt like no one could touch them up there, no problems, no demon, no spirit, nothing. Sadly that was an illusion, after all they weren’t the only ones that used the airways. They were lucky enough not to fly into anything else, Brett was landing them safely in front of the Yang household before they knew it.

“I hope I get to hold you like this in our nest too, “ Brett whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to kiss angel’s neck, that was still on his mind because fuck he wanted it. Even with the pressing worry.

“You’ll be able to hold me for as long as you want, for forever even,” Eddy pressed a quick kiss to Brett’s forehead, “But for now, no time to dilly dally we have a little boy who needs us.”

The demon sighed as he let his hands slip off of  _ his  _ angel’s waist

‘I suppose you’re right,” Brett didn’t really want to let go but priority called. The sooner things got taken care of the sooner he’d be inside that tight perky ass. At least that’s how he assumed it would go down, he hadn’t really asked. He hoped he would be the one that ended up with having his dick in something. He hadn’t had any good ass in centuries, lust was the closest thing he had to getting laid when they screwed around. Experiences before that he rather not think about.

Eddy intertwined their fingers instead as they drifted through the house's walls to find their way to Hunter. The angel’s discernment going off louder as they got closer, the child's distress becoming his own. Thick globs streaming down his face, Hunter’s tears becoming his own. 

“He’s in his bedroom,” Eddy wiped his face to get rid of the dampness, his soft speech being interrupted by screaming and yelling from Mr and Mrs Yang. Brett supposed that this was the cause of the boy's distress, he could only imagine how awful it would be to be a mortal, getting out of the hospital to only have fighting parents. It seemed pretty sucky to him and he was a demon! He watched his angel, one fallen out of grace was a strange creature. Angels always felt things but never showed it but here Eddy was letting all the emotions spill out through his discernment. It fascinated Brett a great deal, everything that Eddy did now fascinated him. It was so different from the spirit he saw on the tower of babel. No longer were those fierce eyes but soft ones, overflowing with tears of the boy’s distress.

Brett squeezed Eddy’s hand gently as they made their way through the house until they made it to Hunter's bedroom.

There they found the boy wrapped up in his blankets like a burrito and a pillow over his head to try to escape the sound of his parents. 

Eddy took a deep breath to block out his discernment, it wouldn’t do him any good if he was crying just like the boy. Brett slowly let go of the angel’s hand to approach the bed first. Knocking gently on the nightstand as he got closer to the bed, “Hey buddy, long time no see. I’m sorry I haven’t visited in awhile.”

The little boy stirred slightly, the pillow finally coming off from over his head to look upon Brett and the angel who was now standing calmly by the door.

“Brett….” More fat tears escaped his eyes as he reached his hands up to the demon, a clear sign he wanted a hug or some sort of comfort. Brett quickly obliged, lifting the boy up into his arms, “Yeah it’s me, bud.”

He looked up to Eddy, gesturing for the angel to come over with a sharp motion of his head. As a demon, comforting wasn’t his forte nor was it even natural for him.. Brett was just trying his best honestly, what was one even supposed to do with a bawling child? Lucky for him, Eddy came to his aid! Something about this felt right, holding the little boy in his arms, and having one of Eddy’s strong arm thrown around his waist to hold them both close. Brett had to admit that he liked the feeling, it felt very human…Like a weird messed up family with mutual love. Oh lord he was becoming soft! Yet he didn’t care, “Shhhhh, it’s going to be okay.”

Brett found himself whispering, maybe he was good at this. Eddy being at his side always seemed to bring the best out of him. Or the worse from a normal demon’s perspective. He wasn’t very normal anymore.

He pressed his lips to the top of Hunter’s head as the angel took on rubbing soothing circles in the boy’s back.

Eddy was careful with his task, making sure not to upset any of the bruises that Hunter still had from the accident. He watched Brett with a soft gaze, he knew his attention should be on the little boy but he couldn’t take his sight off of  _ his  _ Brett. The scene was beautiful to him. A small smile toyed on his pink lips, “I love you.” 

He whispered, those three big words slipped out so easily now. Eddy didn’t even feel guilty about it anymore. He was madly in love with Brett. Brett wasn’t even just a demon to him, he saw Brett as so much more. They were more than their species, truly an amazing thing.

Brett lifted his head slightly to look at Eddy, he hadn’t expected to hear that during a situation like this, “I love you too.”

Hunter just held onto Brett, fingers curling into the fabric covering Brett’s chest. His tiny sobs died down in both of their presences, it was much safer than the spat going on downstairs. 

Eddy smiled slightly then looked back to the boy since he sounded like he was calming down already, “Let’s sit on the bed,”

He murmured the decision, thinking it would be more comfortable for them all, instead of just standing there.

Brett followed Eddy’s lead, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to better cradle Hunter and to snuggle into his angel. 


	30. Savoring your Lips

They had stayed there for hours on end, just keeping Hunter company, waiting and watching until there were no more tears to be shed and no more screams to be heard.

Brett ran his claw like fingers through the boys messy black hair as he slowly set him on the bed. It was late, the demon would like to get back to his own home now if he dared call it that. They had their spoils from shopping and a loving promise to keep, finally coupling. 

Eddy took his demon's hand as his other shot up to ruffle the little one’s hair, which Brett fixed immediately after.

“If you ever need us Hunter, just call upon us. We’ll be here for you,” Eddy whispered soothingly. He used to be a guardian angel, so he wouldn’t mind offering the little protection he could to the boy. Especially when he knew Brett cared for this boy. It was rare for a demon to care for anything that wasn’t themselves so he wanted to protect what Brett held dear. 

“Promise?” Hunter looked up at the couple who had slipped from the bed, he wished they could stay longer but it was comforting that they’d come to him if he ever needed someone. It was reassuring to know he wouldn’t have to be alone. Brett held his pinky out because kids probably still made pinky promises, right?

”We pinky promise.” Brett smiled crookedly as he looked down at the boy, to his joy Hunter offered up his pinky too so they could seal the deal. It was now official. To break one of these was to die, so Brett assumed. He didn’t really know much about the art of promises or keeping them, that was more of a holy thing than a demonic thing. He had always been quicker to stab someone in the back than keep his word, depending on his loyalties. This, however, seemed like an easy promise to keep and was one he desired to keep. He kinda liked the kid, so why wouldn’t he try to care for him?

Soon their pinkies parted showing that it was done. Hunter just gave them both wide grins as he flopped back onto his mattress. It seemed to mean a lot to him. Brett decided that maybe the smile made it worth it, being there for hours on end without getting what he wanted. Maybe, just maybe it was worth it. It certainly wasn’t what he desired but Hunter looked so happy because they put him before their own wants. What a strange thing Brett thought. A strange but welcome thing, “We’ll see you later then Hunter. Please take care.”

“I will, “ Hunter waved to them as he watched the pair disappear into the hall. Brett wasn’t about to summon a portal right in front of the kid, he could imagine that being fairly traumatic. So he closed the door behind them before tapping his foot, “Now it’s us time, are you ready for this?”

Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett’s waist, gently kissing him. It was interesting to think that he had felt guilty about enjoying kisses from the demon yet now they were going to have sex. A not very pure thing of him to do, even if it was made to be good. Slowly he broke the kiss, “I’m ready for you, have me once we’re back.”

Brett took that as an answer to his pressing question, the title as top was now his and he would have Eddy and he would savor it. 

“That’s what I like to hear, “ Brett purred, with that they fell into the portal. 

_____

With a little burst of light, they appeared into their dwelling, the sound of rushing water filling their ears and the smell of fresh air taking over their senses. Both seemed to be on the same page when it came to slipping off their shoes and rolling their socks up into them. Brett however didn’t let the bags go, and his plans did turn out to differentiate from Eddy’s. 

With one swift motion Brett lifted Eddy into his arms, like one would do a bride they carried over a threshold. No Eddy wasn’t dressed in white nor were they married but this was their special night so Brett would treat it as such. He carried Eddy into their dwelling until he reached the cubby their nest was in. 

Brett dropped the bags in front of the entryway, before kneeling down with Eddy still in his arms. The angel had nuzzled his face into the crook of the demon’s neck, his own arms draped around Brett’s shoulders. Eddy had made himself quite comfortable and they weren’t even in their pile of blankets yet.

“You know I could have walked myself and crawled into our nest,” Eddy hummed as a soft smile toyed on his face. It kinda impressed him that Brett was able to do it. The demon was quite scrawny yet had managed to carry the more muscular angel, Eddy would applaud that. His demon was quite a capable one and he loved it. 

“I know that you could have, but I think I like this a lot more. This is our special night so I wanted to carry you over the threshold. So that’s why I’m here, lying you down on our pile of blankets. I want you and will have you but let me take care of you first, “ Brett purred whilst he shuffled through the opening. Once securely inside their rooms of sorts he laid Eddy on his back. Brett thought the only thing in this moment that would make Eddy more beautiful was if his wings were out. And notably healthier. Brett licked his lips, he wanted to see Eddy’s wings and wanted them to be okay. 

Eddy stared up at Brett wondering what the demon was even thinking about and where they would begin. He knew they had to be mostly naked for this, considering that clothes restricted easy access. Seeing as the demon was not taking the lead with that and just staring, Eddy would do it himself. He started peeling off his shirt, leaving the cross necklace around his neck as he took the rest off. Patience was a virtue and a fruit of the spirit but apparently Eddy didn’t have much of that even though as an angel he should. Then again he had fallen so lots of things were more or less not in practice. Like emotional control and certain values. 

He looked up at the demon who was staring even more now that he threw his top somewhere, “What are you thinking about Brett?”

Brett liked his lips, sure he had seen Eddy’s naked chest multiple times by now but never in this context. Eddy’s olive nipples and rippling muscles had never looked more appealing than they did now. Brett felt like he was basically salivating over the angel. This surely was going to be the death of him, after they crossed this bridge there would be no return, “I’m thinking on how I’d like to see your wings.”

Brett murmured a bit shyly. It was true, but he wasn’t thinking that anymore. His mind had traveled to much filthier thoughts, such as how he would like to suck Eddy’s nipples until they were all puffy and almost red. Yeah, that would be hot. Really hot. 

“My wings?” Eddy blinked somewhat owlishly. He hadn’t expected that but he had nothing against it either. If Brett wanted to see his wings even though one was still hurt, then he was okay with it. He sat up so he could let them sprout out of his back with ease instead of accidentally crushing them, “I want to see all your stuff then too.”

By stuff, Eddy was referring to Brett’s horns, tail and his wings. They were so much different and the angel kind of liked them.

Brett watched as the golden wings sprouted out from the angel’s back, they were indeed looking better after all the cleaning they did and pampering. The left wing however was still a bit crippled looking near the base. He’d have to wrap that for Eddy again to make sure all the bandages were new. Maybe he should do that before they slept together, “Of course you can see mine after I get my clothes off. But first, let me bandage that wing for you. I don’t want it to hurt if you lay on your back and it sprawls out in unnecessary ways. “

He should have thought of this before they got to the nest! Impatiently and not waiting for an answer, seeing as it wasn’t an option, he snapped his fingers twice. The number two was typically an angel’s number because it meant harmony, balance and in general the consideration of love. That’s why Brett used it, because he wanted to be considerate of the one he loved. He wasn’t doing something for his own gain but for Eddy’s wellbeing. With that thought in mind, a roll of bandages poofed into his lap. Now he could take perfect care of his angel.

Eddy starred in slight amazement, as a once holy angel the meanings of certain things did not fly over his head as it would most mortals. Interesting enough, almost everything had meaning. Mostly of the symbolic kind. Now, however, was not the time for him to analyze how Brett was able to do that, “Thank you for thinking of my comfort Brett. It means a lot to me.”

Eddy turned himself around so Brett had access to his back. He fidgeted a bit with his cross necklace, thinking he should take it off for this occasion but also he kind of liked it. It made him feel close. 

Brett took off the old bandages and threw them in his trash portal. He probably abused the portal system too much when it came to tossing random crap in them, "You've probably heard me say this already but your wing is looking even better than the last time I saw it." Brett hummed, he lifted the new bandages to start bundling up Eddy's wing. He wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

“Really, I haven’t been able to see them. But I am happy to hear that it is looking better, it’s feeling a bit better too,” Eddy started to fondle the necklace as they spoke and Brett bundled. Brett made sure that the wrap was tight but not tight enough to cut off blood flow. It would be a shame if he were the one to hurt Eddy’s wings. He would hate himself for it.

“I’m also glad to hear that it’s feeling better. Anyways, I am done binding your wing. We can continue,” Brett shuffled closer to his lover, nuzzling his face to Eddy’s nape. Gently kissing and nipping at the skin. He was ready to mark it all up and sink his teeth into that brawny skin. Eddy would look gorgeous with his marks covering the angel’s body. 

“I would like that…You should get undressed too and so I can take off my pants and I can see your tail, wings and horns. Wanna see all of it, “ Eddy blushed slightly because he was also thinking of other things that he wanted to see. He did say all after all, and that meant all. Mostly Brett’s cock, Eddy remembered faintly from when he had been drugged but the pain clouded his memory. He wanted to see it again and hoped that it wouldn’t hurt. He knew it was a bit unrealistic to think that it wouldn’t feel uncomfortable or wouldn’t hurt at all but an angel could hope. 

Brett lifted his hands, to run up Eddy’s bear abdomen until his hands rested on the angel’s pecs. He gave them a squeeze, he always wanted to grope at them but now he finally could, “I will, but I wanna touch you more like this.”

He let his forked tongue flick out to lick a broad stripe up the nape of Eddy’s next, tasting a bit of the necklace by accident. The demon forgot that was there. It didn’t taste very good. Bleh. He parted from Eddy carefully, tasting metal was the inspiring point that made him finally move away from the angel, “Okay, let’s get me undressed and your pants off now.”

Eddy rolled his eyes then snickered softly. So now the demon listened, it looked like a cross necklace did have some power over a demon.

“Sounds like a plan, “ Eddy started to unbutton and unzip his pants so they would be easier to take off. It was the only logical way to take pants off anyways. Then he kinda kicked them off, throwing them in the pile of his own clothes. Afterwards he looked over his shoulder to stare at Brett. By the time he did, the demon basically had all of his clothes off. How the fuck was he that fast? And damn, Brett may have looked scrawny in clothing but he looked very very sexy. Eddy already knew that though since they were naked a lot together now. It just never ceased to amaze him how attracted he was to the demon. 

Brett noticed Eddy’s gaze after a few moments, a sly smile appearing on his smile before he snapped his fingers and the rest of his clothes disappeared, “You look like you’re drooling, darling. You like what you see that much? Well I can make it even better.”

Slowly his horns started to reappear, his wings breaking out of the flesh of his back then spreading out to stretch, next was his tail that sprouted out right above his ass ,”Does this suit your fancy, baby?”

His tail swished back and forth, his forked tongue even flicking out to lick his lips, he knew it was a bit of a tease. 

Eddy stiffened slightly as a blush spread across his cheeks, “It does.”

He slowly turned around so he could fully look at Brett, so how were they gonna do this? Sure he got the basics of sex, dick in hole then thrust thrust, but what was the thing that lead to that? He would let Brett guide him fully in this, he would trust the demon completely. That was kind of an insane thought but he was too far in with this, “So what now?”

Brett reached out, carding his fingers through Eddy’s hair gently before bumping their foreheads together. Their lips only centimeters away from each other. “I’m thinking I’ll start with kissing you, just to learn your lips better, and we can touch each other while doing it to get a good feel of one another’s body. I want to savor you, not rush this.”

Then they kissed, it was nothing but soft and sweet.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Turning page by Sleeping at last while writing this. It was definitely an inspiration while writing Brett and Eddy making love for the first time. Although they're not to that point of making love yet lol.
> 
> Either way thank you for sticking around for this.


	31. Same Spirit (Nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been long overdue. I hope ya'll like it

Eddy felt sparks as they kissed, they had kissed many times before but now it was filled with excitement and it had become filthy. Brett’s forked tongue licked over his lips, the demon even nipped at his bottom lip, letting his teeth dig in and pull on it slightly. Eddy couldn’t help but moan and Brett wasn’t even doing anything technically. They were just kissing, or could this be really considered kissing. It was kinda like Brett trying to eat him. The licks were tasting and the nipping was like testing the waters of chewing. Eddy giggled softly as he thought of that, it was kinda amusing to him. As soon as Eddy’s lips parted with a giggle, Brett’s tongue took the opportunity to dart inside. Eddy hadn’t exactly expected that but he mewled around Brett’s tongue, it was exploring his mouth adamantly. Lapping behind his teeth at first, then rubbing against the roof of his mouth before the demon finally sought out the angel’s tongue. Softly he rubbed the tip along the underside. It was such a weird sensation, not necessarily because what they were doing but because of the way Brett felt. That in itself was completely different. 

Carefully Brett pulled back, only to press his lips against the angel’s ear, “I love the feeling of your lips, makes me wonder how they would feel wrapped around something else.” 

He reached out to run his hand through Eddy’s hair. It was feathery soft to the touch, Brett couldn’t help but to pet the floof then twist his fingers in it, “Would you like to try it too? Having your pretty lips occupied with something besides mine?”

He really did want to take it slow, but also he really wanted to just fuck  _ his _ angel senseless. And to make Eddy fully his, something he had always dreamed of. Something he had always wanted. Desire pumped through his veins, urging him on and to have what he had always wanted. Yet he remained patient, waiting for Eddy’s answer, even as his tail swayed back and forth like a displeased cat. 

Eddy felt himself reacting just to Brett’s words. Was that normal!? The angel wasn’t entirely sure if that was normal, but he swayed towards them, wanting to fulfil what the demon was asking of him. Then again as an angel it was also in his nature to serve someone. If he didn’t worship someone or fight for them, he would lose his purpose. No he would never worship Brett but he would fight for him, and to do that also meant to serve. At least that was what Eddy surmised from his weird reaction to just words.

“I would like to try,” The angel said low and breathily, he was kinda lost in the sensations that ran like tremors through his body. It was quite pleasant. 

Brett perked up a bit at that, he hadn’t really expected for Eddy to give him the okay. He started up his petting of Eddy’s hair again to show how pleased he was to hear that, “You spoil me, baby. You spoil me so much.”

He whispered in a gravely tone. He really was pleased to hear this, but he wanted to make sure it was something Eddy was really okay with and that this wasn’t just the demon imposing his desires on the easily influenced angel. Then again, Eddy was quite stubborn so it was probably going to be okay.

Eddy's wings bristled a bit as he heard the demon's tone, he couldn't get enough of it. It was quite pleasing, "I love spoiling you, just like how I love you."

The angel purred, he was probably getting too into this considering everything. Eddy didn't care though, he was happy to just have this. He didn't need anything else, he only needed Brett. As long as he had the demon, his life would feel complete.

“I’m glad you love me and spoil me because I love you and want to spoil you with everything I have,” Brett’s claw like fingers trailed up Eddy’s chest, his neck and all the way to the angel’s lips. Gently pressing two of them against the plushness until Eddy caught the drift and opened his mouth for the digits to dive into, “You’re such a good boy and just as I thought, you look gorgeous like this.”

Brett ran the pads of his fingers over Eddy’s palette just to feel, “Now could you be a doll for me and suck?”

His eyes became slitted like a serpent with a red haze surrounding them. Lust was filling him, he could feel the familiar sensation pumping through his veins. It was an entirely unwelcome feeling in Brett’s mind. He had felt lust with other demons he had decided to fuck with but Eddy wasn’t another demon. Eddy was his angel whom he loved dearly. Lust was take what he wanted and to pursue his own pleasure. Love was a mutual thing, it was for both of them not just one of them. So Brett closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he desired Eddy but he desired to make it good for both of them. They were finally going to fuck tonight, no it was gonna be more than fucking. They were gonna finally be intimate tonight, this was gonna be purally done out of love and the desire because of it. 

Slowly the demon opened his eyes which were relevantly back to normal and once again soft looking. Eddy was just watching him curiously as he suckled on what was given to him. Why was he sucking, he had no clue but he would do it to try to learn and to figure out what Brett wanted from this.

Brett simply smiled at his angel, leaning in to kiss his forehead, “That’s enough for now, it’s time for the real deal.” 

He pulled his fingers out carefully, making sure he wouldn’t accidentally cause harm although he didn’t know how he would do that.   
  
“Real deal?,” Eddy licked his lips trying to get all the access spit off that was dribbling because of the removal of the demon's fingers.

"Yeah...like sucking my dick," Brett blinked owlishly, he kinda thought Eddy knew when the angel had agreed to do it. Apparently not, "I mean, like, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Brett hurried out, welp this was quite awkward.

Eddy brushed his hair behind his ear, a shy little smile toying on his lips as his cheeks became a rosy pink, "I don't mind trying."

He pressed a quick peck to Brett's lips then moved away with a small giggle. The demon looked kinda funny when feeling awkward.

Brett's tail swayed back and forth in heightened interest. Even his leathery wings twitched in interest. This was blessed good news that he had just gotten! 

"Then come here baby, put your face between my legs and try to stick your ass up, proudly," Brett purred, he planned to finger Eddy during the sucking. Just so it would help his patience with these things. He would probably die without any form of satisfaction.

"Yes just like that, you're so good," Brett praised when Eddy obediently tried to get into position. The angel's cheeks were burning now. He was on his knees, bent over so he could rest his cheek on Brett's thigh and his hips lifted to present. This was so humiliating feeling...No not humiliating, it was a vulnerable feeling and Eddy had to admit to himself that he didn't like that feeling. The little praise from Brett made him feel a bit better about it, though.

Brett gently pet Eddy's hair, catching an uncertain flicker in those bronze pools.

"It's okay, if this makes you uncomfortable we don't have to do anything," Dang, Brett was becoming soft. The scary thing was that he didn't care. If being soft meant he could continue being by Eddy's side, then it was worth it. To be tough and menacing meant nothing if he couldn't have Eddy. The darkness was nothing compared to the taste of light he had, it almost felt tangible to him with his lips against Eddy's. To lie with one another every night – or day since they had no sense of time – was the most peaceful thing Brett had experienced in his hell of an existence. Being with an angel had its perks; however, even if he was still tormented at every waking moment, he would still choose to be with Eddy. After all, the angel was his one and only love.

With that all in mind, Brett softly spoke, "You really don't have to try this if you don't want to. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I can just be happy with the fact that you want me."

Brett could be happy but he wouldn't be satisfied. He'd definitely be more frustrated if they stopped now since he was already so fucking hard. Sometimes love requires sacrifice, even if that sacrifice would be his dick health. He could always jack it in the magic water… then again the matter may get mad about him jizzing in it and decide to burn him. Yeah, not the most pleasant thing.

Eddy huffed and pouted up at Brett, "I'm gonna try it."

Eddy was hella stubborn. If he said he was going to do something then he was going to do it! If it was for the better or the worse, nobody knew.

"Okay, okay. Just don't force yourself," Brett continued to run his hand through Eddy's fluffy hair. 

Eddy looked away to lay his eyes upon the prize, that was standing upright and bobbed slightly under its own weight. It was decently long and thick, no wonder it tore him the first time he had tried to Impale himself on it. It was strange though because it didn't look like a human's penis at all. It wasn’t even similar! The angel really had no clue how he didn’t notice it. The base was wider than the tip which was thin like a tip of a tentacle, it even curled a bit. That wasn’t the only weird thing, along the underside were adjacent bumps. Eddy could only describe them to look like brands within olden tribes, that would make the skin bubble up. Except, Brett wasn't burnt, it was just natural just like the way it was shaped. The shade of it was mostly a light pink but with some faded reds. Admittedly, Eddy was a bit mortified. Carefully he ran his finger along the underside to feel it. It was kinda damp to the touch. It was interesting to see how much he had missed beforehand. He was under the influence, after all, it was hard to remember stuff when drugged.

Brett twitched slightly at the first contact, it wasn't much but it was enough to rile the demon up. He didn't have much action these days so it was easy to get him all hot and bothered, "Such a tease."

He hissed softly, he really was pent up. Even the feather like touches were eliciting a response from him. Admittedly that was kinda embarrassing, he was pretty sure that he would burst as soon as he was inside of the angel. That would be far more embarrassing than this. 

“Hmm, I’m not teasing. I was just curious about how it felt, “ Eddy continued to let his finger gently drag over the strange texture of Brett’s dick. So all he had to do was suck on this like he had sucked on Brett’s fingers. Shouldn’t be too hard, right? Carefully he pressed his lips to the curled tip, making sure to look up at the demon to see if he was doing it right. Slowly he parted his lips and took it into his mouth. He wasn’t exactly sure how the rest was supposed to fit in his mouth, since a dick was a lot bigger than fingers but he’d figure it out. It also got continuously thicker, the farther down he would go. Eddy didn’t think he could open his mouth that wide. Which lead to the question, how the heck would it fit in his ass?   
Brett threw his head back gasping, of course it wasn’t all that great since Eddy was just suckling on the tip. However, the aesthetic of an angel trying to suck his dick was a strong image. Not to mention that Eddy’s mouth was really warm, he would love to fuck into it: Languidly moving his hips and having the angel obediently taking the demon down his throat even if he choked a bit. Yeah, that would be heaven, for now Brett would sustain from his fantasy.

His claw-like fingers that hadn’t been sucked on curled into Eddy’s fluffy mop of hair, “You think you can take in more, baby?”   
His slick fingers found their own way to Eddy’s ass, slipping between the angel’s cheeks. He made sure to be careful of Eddy’s wings, not wanting to press his arm into the injured place. That would just be plain old unpleasant. 

Eddy jolted when he felt wet fingers slip between his cheeks and then pressed against his entrance. The fingers didn’t do anything, just lingered. He stared up at Brett with wide eyes, unsure of it all. He pushed himself down, to try to take as much in as he could. Admittedly it was not that much but it was good enough. He got a third of Brett’s dick in to simply suck on and hold in his mouth. Brett’s fingers tightened in his hair, this was all too tempting for the demon but he must not enact on any of it.   
“Fuck Eddy, there’s so many sinful things I want to do to your mouth alone. You don’t even know,” With that, one of Brett’s fingers started to push in after circling the rim and pressing against the center, “But there are way more things I want to do to your ass. I know you’re going to look gorgeous underneath me.”   
  
Eddy squeaked at the feeling, it was so unnatural to him! Holy moly, that was such a weird feeling! It wasn’t unpleasant but it also wasn’t pleasant either. It was just kinda there, as if a worm had crawled up inside him. Welp, that was a gross thought, time to flush that out of his head. He wiggled his hips to test the waters. 

“Eddy, dear, keep your hips still please. I don’t want to hurt your insides, “ Brett pet Eddy’s hair gently, he needed them both to stay calm and still. His fingers were unforgiving because they were pointed and generally sharp, so if he made one wrong move he could hurt Eddy. He didn’t want to do that to his precious angel. Just to make sure that Eddy’s hips stayed still the demon’s tail swished over and coiled itself around the angel’s midsection. Brett had always thought his tail was annoying, but in this moment he was happy to have it, because Eddy looked gorgeous with it wrapped around him. 

Eddy looked up at Brett with big eyes from under his bangs, he sucked harder since that was all he could do. He would take what Brett had to offer him, for now. If he really hated something he would let Brett know or accidentally bite him. The biting was the un-preferred option.

Brett hissed when Eddy suddenly started sucking harder, “Fuck, your mouth is so warm and so is your ass. Not to mention tight and pulling me in.”

His wings flapped to distract himself from thrusting in. Everything about this was killing him a little bit every second and really testing his patience. He watched as subtle blush spread over Eddy’s cheeks, just making him look all the more appealing.   
“I’m going to put in another finger,” Brett wanted Eddy for forever ago, well maybe not since forever ago, more like 4,200 years ago. He had waited that long, he could probably wait longer but right now he just wanted to properly stretch Eddy. The demon lurched over so he would have better reach and wouldn’t accidentally claw the sensitive spot.

His second finger found its way to the slightly puffy rim, he used the pad of his finger to lightly circle it. Once he felt it relax a bit under his finger, he pressed it in the center as he did before. There was some resistance, so with a whisper like chant his fingers were coated in lube instead of Eddy’s spit. This helped it slide in much easier instead. He probably should have done this beforehand but he was too lost in the sensation of fingering Eddy’s mouth. Soon enough his two fingers were fully hilted. Eddy seemed to be taking it pretty well. He didn’t even make a noise this time, he only shivered and clenched around Brett’s fingers. The demon smiled at this, it seemed that the angel was made to adapt quickly or Eddy was just stubborn and didn’t want to make any more embarrassing sounds. 

Eddy was silent until he wasn’t, he felt the tip of Brett’s weird dick uncurl then wrap around his tongue, he shrieked. Immediately he pulled off which in turn meant he pushed himself back more on Brett’s fingers, making him yelp. Brett just stared down at him with wide eyes, he had no clue what just happened, “What’s wrong, Eddy?”

“Your...Your penis moved on its own!” Eddy looked at Brett’s dick then up to Brett’s face, what the fudge just happened!? Once his eyes fell back on the offending member, it swayed back and forth slightly, glistening with Eddy’s spit and the strangely colored precome that was dripping.

Brett blinked owlishly, before bursting out in laughter. This was gold, pure comedy gold, “Oh yeah it does that. Sorry, I should have warned you.”

“Don’t laugh, it was scary! That thing shouldn’t be able to move like that!” Eddy screeched, oh lord that thing was going to go into him! Was it too late for him to just nope out? 

Brett ruffled Eddy’s hair with a big beaming smile on his face, “It’s nothing to be scared of, okay? It’s a part of me, and I would do nothing to harm you. Thus there is nothing to fear. My wiggly dick will not harm you.” 

He would spare Eddy from sucking on it though, he was kinda nervous that Eddy would just bite it if he got spooked again. With that in mind, he pulled his fingers out from the angel with a wet popping sound, “How about you sit in my lap? I can just stretch you and you don’t have to worry about anything grabbing your tongue. “

Brett chuckled some more, it was all too silly to him. So this was what their first time was gonna look like. He wasn’t going to complain though, it was more memorable this way and of nothing he had ever experienced; Brett loved it. 

Eddy crawled into Brett’s lap, a pout spreading across his face as he felt the damp thing smack against his inner thigh. He had expected Brett’s dick to look like a human’s, why would he believe otherwise? Everything else about the demon was fairly human-like. And How had he not seen it when they were bathing together?! It looked pretty normal then when he got glimpses, so what was with this consistency? The demon probably used his demon magic to conceal its appearance like the demon did with his horns, tail and wings. That was the only conclusion that Eddy could come upon. 

The demon’s tail stayed wrapped around him, gently squeezing and caressing his sides. Eddy really liked that, it made him feel less vulnerable and more secure. Brett was keeping him safe and holding him close, he loved this feeling; it was way better than being bent over.

“I love you, and your weird dick I guess,” Eddy smiled a tad bit playfully at the shorter male who returned the smile with a sharp toothed grin, “I love you too, and thanks for accepting my buddy I guess. You two will be real close soon.”

Brett said just as playfully as he wiggled his hips to whip the matter of their conversation against Eddy’s thigh with a wet smack. The angel scrunched up his nose at the sound and the feeling, he laughed though because Brett was just ridiculous, “Isn’t this supposed to be sexy?”

“What do you mean, this is sexy,” Brett wiggled his eyebrows at Eddy, before quickly stealing a kiss. The angel laughed softly against Brett's lips, all the demon's laughter was rubbing off on him.

“Yeah this is the sexiest thing I’ve ever been apart off,” Eddy exhaled against Brett’s lips, a small smile showing up on his own once the kiss broke. Brett wiggled his hips again to smack the poor angel’s thighs with the whip between his legs, “Good to know. I’ll keep doing it to make it even more sexy.”

The demon flashed a sharp toothed grin, he was probably finding this way too amusing rather than sexy.

Eddy shook his head, “Wow, I’m so blessed to get such treatment,” he snickered softly. This was surely something but he didn’t completely mind, it was nice to see Brett smile and look so happy.

“So are all demon’s genitals like yours?” Eddy couldn’t help but ask, since he didn’t know much about the demon species. He was just pretty good at killing the different kinds. That was the only thing he knew and that was probably info that he shouldn’t share with Brett at the moment.

Brett shook his head no, “Nah, not all our cocks are the same. Some are like humans, some have spike like things,coils or knots. I just so happen to have one that’s kinda like a tentacle, there are more like me but they usually likehave three and are as long as their forearm. I’m just lucky to have one, because I can actually please others if I wanted.” Like Lust, or Tiffany as he told Eddy she was, “So it’s very fortunate for us that my dick isn’t anything crazy.”

Eddy raised a skeptical eyebrow, this was still pretty crazy to him, how could it not be crazy? On the bright side, he was fortunate that Brett in fact only had one and it didn’t seem to have any spikes that would harm him. It seemed like it was actually the safe route, except maybe the wider base. That could be a catrosophy, “Well, that’s interesting. I’m really glad to just face your wiggly thing instead of something more painful.”

He reached between them, gently stroking the demon’s cock. It was still weird as fuck but it wasn’t a turn off either. 

Brett tilted his head back with a small moan, “Hmm, you’ll love it once it’s in you.I promise.”

Eddy licked his lips, “Guess we better get started on that then, so we find out.”

He playfully rocked his hips, it was easy to figure out what to do. Not that it was all too hard to figure it out, especially when he had seen some things. And well, he did some things but it was besides the point.

"Can do,babe," A low sound rumbled in the demon's chest as he spoke.

Brett pressed both of his palms to the cheeks of Eddy's ass, curling his fingers ever so slightly to grope and fully feel. His fingers slipped between and spread the perfect cheeks, so the pads of his fingers could graze over the soft pucker. This resulted in Eddy quivering so slightly and squeaking.

Brett flashed him a toothy smile, trying to assure him it was gonna be fine like last time. His will was not to bring harm to his favorite creature. Ever slowly he pushed his fingers in, “It’s time to stretch you properly if I want your perfect ass around me. It’s gonna feel so good. You’re already so good, just around my fingers.”

The warm walls clenched around him the more he spoke. Ah, so the angel liked that sort of thing. Maybe he should run his filthy mouth more, only maybe though. 

“I bet you’d like that too? Imagine it, me pushing in and out of your ass. Pleasuring you and making you mine.”

Eddy moaned softly, burying his face into the crook of Brett’s neck, “I would love that...I would love to be yours. I want that and you. Please Brett.”

He pressed a little to the demon’s jugular, in a daring moment he started to suck on the cool flesh. It kept him silent but also he could mark up the one he loved. Physically he may not be claiming Brett but he could leave his mark on the demon and show the world who Brett belonged to. His lover could own his life, mind and heart, Brett could take it from him physically, he could have it through emotional means and through any other way. All Eddy knew was that he wanted to belong to something, he wanted meaning in his life and for it to be fulfilled. He was simply made for this: Made to serve. This wasn’t what it meant to serve, but he would be okay if this became the meaning. If it meant he could be Brett’s, he would do this as much as it took.

“Please Brett,” He whispered again. Eddy needed this. 

Brett bit his lip, this was really tempting. Fuck, he just wanted to thrust right into that perfect heat. Oh why did Eddy have to be so tantalizing, just begging to get fucked although Brtet couldn’t have him right now. He had to stretch his perfect boyo so he didn’t hurt him, “I’ll give it to you, you can have all of me soon. Soon.”

The repetition of soon was mostly for him because he needed to assure himself that it would in fact happen. Carefully he started to scissor his fingers. The sooner he got to business the sooner he got to plow that pretty ass. He meant to make love to that beautiful ass. Either way it would still be amazing. He was so ready for this.

Eddy groaned, that felt a lot more weird than the other things. It also kinda burnt from the stretch. What the hell was this feeling!? What was more concerning was that he actually liked it. He was becoming weird, oh lord it was gonna take a lot to save him now. With a wet pop he released the cold skin from his lips,”You’ve ruined me.”

Eddy said on an exhale. Luckily, he didn’t exactly hate that he was  _ ruined _ . It was freeing in its own way, then again it was also saddening. Pieces of him broke apart the deeper he fell. Maybe he didn’t notice, or maybe he just didn’t care anymore.

“Ruined you, huh?” Brett slipped his fingers out of the angel, not being able to wait any longer. The stretching he did would have to be good enough. Carefully his tail lifted Eddy’s hips and lined him up with his cock, “Let’s ruin you a bit more then.’

He purred, a smirk toying on his face. 

Eddy licked his lips as he looked down at the thing that Brett called a dick. That thing was going in him, a part of him was excited but also he was still very mortified. Without Brett’s help this time, he lowered himself, letting the tip sink into him. So far it felt pretty okay, it was barely any bigger than Brett’s finger so far, thus not much resistance. However, the size didn’t matter much when it was already trying to wiggle itself inside of him, the tendril curled and twisted, trying to pull itself in deeper.

Eddy couldn’t help but ask, “Why is it only doing it now? Like when I first came down on you and.. and I tore it didn’t move and I didn’t even notice.”

Brett’s wings twitched as he heard the question, this was a bit awkward and admittedly he still felt bad about that whole ordeal. In that moment he thought it was a good idea to egg Eddy on but when it had all gone wrong, he had realized it was a terrible idea, “It was because I didn’t like seeing you in pain, and by turn my dick didn’t like it. So it didn’t move, and well you were really drugged up so I guess that’s why.”

He licked his lips nervously, this wasn’t exactly a good convo to have while trying to do the deed, “It’s excited for this though like I am and wants to make it good. Really good.”

“Oh.” Eddy pushed down a bit more, feeling it get thicker as he continued to push down, “Makes sense.”

He groaned as the stretch started to burn. The width was a lot more impressive than the length, although the length was very nice too. It was more comfortable though compared to how much his opening was stretching.

Brett’s eyes didn’t leave Eddy’s face, no matter how much he wanted to watch himself sink in. The angel’s comfort was more important, so the demon watched for any signs of discomfort. His tail squeezed his lover as his hands found Eddy’s thighs to rub. Not to mention, it helped calm himself down, “This already is so good. Way better than before.”

The demon continued to rub the boys thighs whilst leaning in to kiss  _ his _ angel. Inch by inch, Eddy sunk down, until he was fully seated. Never once did their lips part as they both tried to grow accustomed to the feeling. For Brett it was the tightness and for Eddy it was the fact that Brett’s dick wiggled on its own along with it being so thick. Having such a beast completely inside was a bit hard to take. He whimpered into Brett’s mouth, why couldn’t sex just be easy? It would make his life a lot easier.    
Brett was the first to break the kiss, already panting softly. His dick was being milked just right, it squeezed him in all the right places. Not to mention that Eddy was virtually an ass virgin, which made it ten times better and mildly painful. He could only imagine how painful it may be for Eddy, “I love you, so much. More than anything I’ve ever loved.”

He laid them back, being careful of Eddy’s wings not wanting to cause him anymore discomfort. 

Eddy couldn’t help but hiss with the new position, he still wasn’t used to the old position! Arms coiled around slender shoulders, fingers already curled into the shoulder blades, pulling Brett on top of him. Their chests pressed together, they were oh so close. Closer than they had ever possibly been. Right now they were like the humans that Eddy adored, in the physical realm the closest a person could get to another was by being connected. The spirit was a different story though, in the spirit the souls could become one. Intermingled for an eternity in a soul tie. Alas they didn’t have souls, they were only one being; simply spirit. So this was as close as they could ever be.They would never be as one or intermingled by fate. All they could ever be was connected by their bodies and the promises they made together.

“I love you so much too,” Eddy closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he gasped. This was better than he expected. Their bodies moved against each other in a slow rhythm, there was no real thrusting, only soft rocking. They let their bodies glide against one another as they please, well Eddy mostly held onto Brett. He hugged him as if he was his lifeline and in a sense Brett was. The demon was the only thing to come to him and tried to make him new. Whether for the worse or for the better. Truly, Brett was his lifeline. 

“Please Brett, make me yours. I love you, “ He murmured softly/

Brett’s lips grazed over Eddy’s cheek trailing over to his ear,”You’re already mine, Eddy. You always have been.”

Since he had laid his eyes on Eddy at the tower of babel he knew that he wanted Eddy to be his. He had always claimed it but now it had finally come to fruition. In his mind though, Eddy had always been his. Now, Eddy would only be his. What a dream come true, “All mine.”

The rocking of his hips never stopped, not even as they talked in higher and more strained voices.

Eddy tilted his head back, letting little huffs escape his lips. It was like airy moans but without the sexiness. Eddy wasn’t the most experienced out there so he couldn’t exactly pretend to be sexy. Brett loved it anyways, everything that escaped Eddy’s lips was music to his ears. It was gorgeous.    
“Mine, mine, mine,” Brett whispered, trailing his lips back down to attack that exposed throat. It was his turn to mark it all up. All the blossoming marks were gonna look delicious, and Brett already could practically devour Eddy. 

“I’m yours, “ Eddy whimpered, his chest moving up and down with every whimper that wracked its way through his body.

Brett’s dick curled slightly at hearing those words, rubbing up against the angel’s prostate at least what he would assume was the angel’s prostate. That was if angels had prostates. Did they even have that? They weren’t like humans and they didn’t have sex. So why would Eddy have a prostate? Brett hoped that Eddy did though just to make this better. 

By the way Eddy’s back arched up and he squealed, Brett guessed that the angel in fact did have something that was akin to a prostate. 

“You’re mine, cutie and I’m yours,” Brett mouthed along Eddy’s jugular, he had heard that phrase in a romance movie once so it seemed like a good thing to say now.   
  


Tears started to prickle at the corners of the angel’s eyes, “Thank you….Thank you.”

Eddy looked at Brett with nothing but thankfulness in his eyes. Finally he was no longer alone. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Brett crashed their lips together. Assuring but also claiming what was rightfully his.

  
Finally Eddy was  _ his. _


	32. Shattered Souls

When all was said and done, they laid together in an entanglement of limbs, tails and wings. It was the perfect scene yet something about the angel didn’t seem to be right in Brett’s perspective. Hadn’t Eddy said this was alright? It was made to be good after all. Sure they were both on opposing sides, and weren’t exactly in a union but Brett had thought he did it right. He found it in himself to love someone more than him. Even though he lusted after the angel, in the end he had truly learned to know Eddy in intimacy. If it was out of love and not lust then it had to be correct, right? That’s what he had gathered from his companion, but if that were the case then why did Eddy seem so off? 

Glassy eyes stared up at him, there was something unnerving about it. Brett just couldn’t put his finger on it. All he knew was that there was something missing… It was the light! The light he had always seen behind Eddy’s eyes had dimmed. No it wasn’t completely gone yet there still was a darkness to them that Brett had never seen before. This worried him to no end, this wasn’t natural or normal.   
Slowly he pulled out of the angel, ignoring the way it squelched as he did. “Your cum feels weird,” Eddy closed his eyes, he decided that it felt like a smooth gel. Weird just like Brett’s dick. Eddy really should have expected it to be that way. The angel’s voice momentarily broke the demon out of his concerned thoughts, “Hmm, sorry about that. I can’t really control how it feels though.”

Brett chuckled softly, purposefully deciding to ignore the darkness he saw in Eddy’s eyes. If he just ignored it then maybe it wouldn’t become a problem. Perhaps it was nothing and the angel just had mixed feelings about what they had just done. Brett knew he did. On one hand it felt like the best thing to ever happen in his life but on the other hand it felt like something was wrong with the fact that he just fucked an angel! To get that out of his head, he rubbed his nose along Eddy’s jugular and pulled a blanket over them, “Let’s try to sleep, yeah?”   
“Yeah, “ The angel spoke softly, trying to get his wings settled. Seeing as they were out and free, the air would probably do them good thus Eddy wouldn’t conceal them again. Brett had his own wings and tail wrapped around him and the angel, keeping them warm and for ultimate cuddles! Brett never thought he would be one to fall in love with the concept of cuddles but he did. Besides Eddy, cuddles with Eddy were the best thing to exist on this earth and the three realms.   
Not many humans knew it, not even the spiritual ones, that there were in fact three realms. The first heaven, second heaven and the third. The first one was where humanity dwelled in the physical realm, the second was where all the spirits reside — mostly of the demonic kind — then last but not least was heaven itself, where all that was holy belonged. Eddy belonged there, Brett thought to himself. The angel had been nothing but kind to a wretched creature like him, well after the whole fit in the beginning and working to gather the angel’s trust but still. He started to wonder why a creature such as his beloved was condemned to such a place like this. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what realm they were in, he just knew this wasn’t where Eddy belonged. Brett earned his stay in hell but Eddy had just fallen in love and betrayed his purpose as an angel. That wasn’t damnation worthy, unless there was something else that the spirit did that he hadn’t told Brett… Then again, Brett had pretty much stalked the beauty so he would have seen something, right? If that were the case then there was nothing for him to believe that Eddy deserved to be here. The first time he found him, was bound with chains under the earth being punished for something that even Brett wasn’t sure of, yet they kept finding favor that led them to this current dwelling. This was something that the demon couldn’t understand and he probably wouldn’t understand. Perhaps he wasn’t meant to, all he knew was that Eddy didn’t deserve the same fate as him. Brett had come to terms with what would inevitably happen and had done a lot of self reflecting. Everything he had felt with Eddy, he didn’t deserve just like the life of hell he lived wasn’t something his angel deserved. 

“I love you,” Brett whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose along the other’s jugular. He knew he said they should sleep but he needed to tell Eddy how much he loved him. He would do anything for Eddy, the angel had effectively stolen his heart. Thus, there was nothing more that Brett wanted than to pour out his love for Eddy. A soft smile grazed the angel's red kissed lips, "I love you too, my good thing."

Eddy's whisper was as soft as his lips, leading to Brett feeling like he was falling for Eddy all over again. It was more of a continuous fall, but Brett was okay with it; plus he had wings, so he could glide while falling in the endless void of love. And maybe while he was falling he could continue to lift Eddy up. The demon had promised to never let Eddy fall again. Which led to the question: Was he causing Eddy to stumble again?

"I'm your good thing?," The demon whispered back questioningly instead of succumbing to the other things plaguing his mind. He surely would accept being Eddy’s good thing; however, he wanted to know why. As many other things he couldn't see or understand how he was good, more specifically how he was Eddy's good thing. 

Eddy nodded to Brett, being careful not to headbutt the demon, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. When no one saw me, you came to my aid. When no one wanted me, you made me your own. When I was all alone, you were by my side. Brett, you are my good thing. Without you, I would be nothing."

Perhaps he was too dependent on another to give him worth. He was an angel though, so what was his worth if he wasn't serving someone? Eddy was fairly sure that he didn't have one in his own being. Thus, his worth was now placed in his relationship with Brett. He didn't despise the fact, it just made him strive for more. He strived to have something in him that was greater than himself. Sadly he had no such thing so he could never be anything outside of his given purpose. As an angel, he was set in his ways. It was honestly a miractly that he even came to accept a demon, nonetheless being intimate with one. His life had certainly been crazy, he assumed that it would only get more crazy. 

Brett didn’t understand why Eddy thought that he was nothing. It was so confusing to Brett. Even though he was always cast aside as a demon and all, he still knew he had a purpose and that he was in fact something. On his own he was still something, otherwise he would have no effect on the world around him. Perhaps Eddy thought that because he thought he had no effect besides the one he was empowered to do. It wasn’t his own being but something different. At least this is what Brett could guess. He knew very little about the angelic species, he only cared about gazing upon the angelic creature that he held in his arms.

“I love you Eddy, I’m happy to be your good thing, “Brett couldn’t help but feel a bit bad, especially with how sad the angel seemed to be when saying it all. Brett wasn’t used to actually feeling bad for other living things. He didn’t like it but he also didn’t like the fact that Eddy seemed to be so lost. He hated that most of all.

Maybe something about this was wrong. Did he actually love Eddy if he was pulling the angel down with him? Brett didn’t think so, then again he didn’t really understand love at all. He knew as much though, to not want this innocent creature to go to hell. His heart ached at even the thought of such an awful fate. How come this didn’t feel like the right thing to him anymore? Everything hurt, he couldn’t let Eddy suffer any more than he already had!

“I truly love you Eddy, no matter what happens. Okay?” Brett couldn’t stop the sudden flow of emotion that overtook him. What a sorrowful feeling it was.

“Okay, I love you too Brett. Now and forever, no matter what happens,” Eddy looked up at Brett with wide eyes. Brett could see a tangible fear in those wide orbs. The fear of the unknown. The fear of separation and the fear of the unknown horrors along with wrath that no man or creature knew. His loyalty would drive the angel to follow the demon anywhere, and Brett knew it. 

Trying to get all the intrusive thoughts out of his head, Brett pressed their lips together for what may be the last time.


	33. Remember

Eddy woke up alone with no sign of his demon ever being there; Except for a piece of parchment tied up with a pristine red ribbon. The angel gingerly took it into his hands as he sat up in curiosity,” Brett?” 

He called out hoping for a reply. Sadly he got none. Not even warmth lingered in the pile of blankets. This left Eddy wondering how Brett had detangled himself and then snuck away without Eddy even noticing. As a demon, Brett truly was sneaky and good at coming along with going. Whether that was for the better or the worse. There were so many questions running through the angel’s head, but very few answers. Thus he turned to the letter, letting it carefully unfold in his hands. 

_ Dear Beloved, _

_ I never understood the saying “ If you love someone then let them go,” until this very moment. It’s a strange thing to admit but I’ve always wanted to make you mine but I have come to realize I don’t want to own you but for us to be equal and for you to live freely. Over the span of the time we have spent together I have realized I can not provide anything you need. You’re shrouded in light and I am suffocated by the darkness. You’re the sun and I am the moon. My fate is one I don’t want you to meet so keep your faith, be forgiven and live the way you were created for. If I were to try to express my feelings I would leave it to this poem by Christina Rossetti: _

_ Remember me when I am gone away, _

_ Gone far away into the silent land; _

_ When you can no more hold me by the hand, _

_ Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay. _

_ Remember me when no more day by day _

_ You tell me of our future that you plann'd: _

_ Only remember me; you understand _

_ It will be late to counsel then or pray. _

_ Yet if you should forget me for a while _

_ And afterwards remember, do not grieve: _

_ For if the darkness and corruption leave _

_ A vestige of the thoughts that once I had, _

_ Better by far you should forget and smile _

_ Than that you should remember and be sad. _

_ I love you more than anything I have ever loved before. I am sorry it had to end like this, but I know it is the best for you. There’s nothing more that I want than to just hold you in my arms for forever; However, I once made a promise saying I wouldn’t let you fall again and I tend to keep it. I’ll cherish us for forever. _

_ Sincerely your demon, _

__ _ Brett Yang  _

Eddy had never felt as broken in his entire lifetime as he did in that particular moment. He didn’t cry, a simple smile crept to his chapped lips whilst he brought the letter up to them; gently pressing a kiss over the demon's chosen name.

”I never knew you like poetry so much…. I wish I knew more about you. Heh, it’s almost funny how I keep hoping and wishing, but it only serves to disappoint me,” he sighed with a bitter chuckle.

”If you stayed longer you would’ve known I’d fall for you over and over again.”

His voice broke into a whisper. For the first time his nest felt lonesome with a crushing weight on his shoulders. He felt loved yet used at the same time, since it seemed the demon lost interest after they had sex. After all he was gone now, though he did leave loving words of separation. 

The angel gently folded the letter to rest it by his head whilst lying down in the blankets that still smelled of Brett. He tried to take it all in and imagine the shorter male was still with him, ”...I’ll cherish us for forever too..." 

He let a few tears escape his eyes as a silent sob finally raked through his body. The fact was; He was all alone again. Godless and without his lover. No amount of imagining could make the emptiness subside. All Eddy could do was lose everything he cared about. As soon as he felt secure it was ripped away from him. Where was his king? Where was his Brett? Eddy no longer knew these things. He tried not to be mad, but instead smile for the good times. Eddy was mad...No, furious! He didn't know what he had done wrong this time! He didn't know why Brett had forsaken him! He didn't understand why. Eddy curled up on himself with more violent sobs tearing through his throat. Maybe if he could just apologise for whatever he had done the demon would come back. Or if he became worthy. Was it sad that he didn't even feel worthy for a demonic entity? Probably. 

Suddenly he heard a loud clunking noise from somewhere outside of the new dwelling. Maybe it was Brett! Maybe the demon came back for him! Eddy’s head immediately jerked up, trying to peer out of his little nesting chamber. In the end he couldn’t see anything since he heard it from outside the dwelling as a whole.He was hoping it was Brett though and he would come crawling back in at any second. Sadly that didn’t happen. Then what was that clanking sound? If it wasn’t Brett coming back then maybe it was Brett leaving? If that were the case then Eddy still had a chance to stop him. A chance to bed for forgiveness and to ask what he had done wrong. Without hesitation the angel crawled out of his nesting cubby and jumped to his feet. He hadn’t even registered that he was still stark naked with his wings out. Not that it mattered anyways, he lost everything else so losing dignity wouldn’t kill him. 

His bare feet made a soft pitter patter as he strode across the stone floor. Tears still globbed down his cheeks as he approached the exit that led to the place he used to be chained. The darkness made him feel more uneasy than usual. Not to mention that the strange noises didn’t help at all. However, for his demon he could swallow down his new found fear. At the threshold between the dark hallway and the lively dwelling, his feet paused, refusing to take another step forward. Something felt off in his spirit, telling him to stay where he knew it was safe and also telling him that nothing good resided at the end of that hallway. Eddy didn’t want to believe that though, he wanted to believe it was just Brett at the end of the hallway. Eddy wanted to believe that he could stop him. A tremor ran through his body as he actively took a step into the shadows. A sinking feeling pitted in his stomach, telling him that this was a completely bad idea. There was the first warning in his spirit and now this was the second one, yet he still chose to ignore it. What he sought was more important, so he threw all caution to the wind. An angel on a mission ought to not be stopped.    
“Brett?” He called the name he was so fond of out into the darkness whilst he walked. Yet again there was no reply, although there was another shuffling sound. The stone was cold on his feet as the chilliness made goosebumps appear on his skin. With every step he took, a tremor rattled him to the bones. With every step his heart felt heavier and heavier.

Despite no replies the first two times, Eddy dared to call out again, “Brett, please!?”

It wasn’t too early to plead. Even if he couldn’t see the demon didn’t mean the demon couldn’t hear him. Oh he prayed that Brett could hear him, wherever the other creature was. He hurried through the long hallway, ignoring the way his senses were telling him to go back. Or to at least put clothes on before venturing into the bitter shadows. More shuffling noises could be heard as he approached his once prison. The angel was certain that someone was there, although he wasn’t sure who it was anymore. 

“Hello,” Eddy stopped walking before he could enter the place that he had been chained to. He glanced around the circular room, trying to see something….anything. It was always worse to hear something but find that nothing was there. If he saw something, at least he knew it was there and where it was. With sound, however, one couldn’t tell where it was coming from for certain. His own voice bounced off the stone walls of the empty room, this did nothing to help his anxiety. It was tempting to just run back to his safe haven, although it felt hollow now without his love. All he could do was step forward. Now he was over the threshold, walking towards the center of the room. It was even colder there, more hollow and rather lonely. It was a misery he knew well but tried to forget. 

It appeared no one was there after all. Eddy wiped over his eyes, feeling the crushing weight of being alone all over again. Why had this always happened to him? Why did love always hurt? Why couldn’t he just love someone and it be alright!? If he wasn’t barefoot he would have kicked something. Eddy preferred not to break his toes on some stupid rock. Or he could do that and enjoy the physical pain instead of the mental one that was plaguing his mind. 

“Well, well, well. I never thought I would see a sight like this,” A deep voice filled the air. It didn’t belong to Brett and it definitely didn’t belong to Eddy. He whipped around to see a familiar face, one he wasn’t fond of at all: Deceit. It wasn’t his demon, not with that pretty face of long blond hair, all too polished to be Brett. Brett was far more rigid and real compared to this fake creature standing before him.   
  


“Why do you seem so down angel? Did Malady ditch you? Well that’s a demon for you, just uses you until they get what they want and then no longer hold any interest,” Deceit walked around the angel, taking in the sight of the completely bare creature. It wasn’t typical to see one of Eddy’s status in the need or after post-sex. Given Eddy didn’t clean himself up at all so it wasn’t hard to tell what happened.   
Eddy straightened up, feeling uncomfortable and on the edge of lunging at the creature to strangle. That was a very tempting idea to him, “His name isn’t malady, it’s Brett and what are you doing here?”

His teeth grit together, trying to keep himself from killing the other. Although, killing Deceit might be a very good choice, he was only trouble anyways. It certainly would liberate the human race a bit. Life would probably be much better without his pretty lies.

“Why you ask? Of course I am here for you, dove,” A sly little grin appeared on his face, the angelic creature was the reason for Malady’s downfall and had out right attacked one of the seven princes of hell Ba’al. Those weren’t offenses that were easily forgotten, not to mention that Deceit wasn’t exactly fond of Eddy. He had his own personal gains to get from this, or vendettas. He stopped his pacing around Eddy to simply stand and watch him, “You seem to need a shoulder to cry on, you have gone through a lot.”   
He spoke ever so sickly sweet, it even seemed like he cared. Something that caught Eddy off guard at first before reminding himself that the other was no good….But he could use someone’s company or comfort. He felt himself letting his guard down and wanting to open up to the man. Eddy knew that was a terrible idea but what else did he have?

**Author's Note:**

> welp I hope you guys like this, I am not sure how to feel about it yet hahaha I need to figure out the flow of writing I suppose


End file.
